


Magical Clan History: Lyrical Variation (魔法氏 記: リリカル 変奏曲)

by Duneflower



Series: Magical Clan History (魔法氏 記) [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Backstory, Character Death, Clones, Cute, Developing Relationship, Foster Care, Implied Sexual Content, Languages and Linguistics, Mild Language, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Protectiveness, Screenplay/Script Format, Self-Insert, Single Parents, Suggestive Themes, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duneflower/pseuds/Duneflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One different face and one new event in an alternate Nanoha's background make familiar events play out in unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Cry for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy is often a defining moment in one's life. Some it destroys; some it merely forces to adapt.
> 
> A familiar accident, an unfamiliar player in a familiar scene, and an unconventional worldview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like how I had to set this up anymore than you will, but I take solace in the fact that I'll be cashing it out by the end of the season.

{Shot: Unimari pano}

(male voice-over): There are approximately six-and-a-half-billion people on this planet, each with a unique web of connections to others - some tenuous, some permanent, and some transient.

{Pan to Nanoha looking out over the harbour with her hair down alongside a short, bespectacled, black-haired man of indeterminate European stock who looks to be in his early 20s with his arm around her shoulders}

This story is about such a connection, which completely blindsided one of the parties involved, and the connections that sprang from it - many of them nigh-unbreakable.

The funny part is, the whole thing only spans a few weeks in the spring of my class' third year - but it's not the first time I've experienced such bonds being forged so quickly. What _was_ a first for me was the type of encounter that started the whole thing...

In the end, this story is really one of new beginnings for all involved.

{end intro}

{subsequent scene unchanged from movie: Yuuno's fight at the marina with the incorporeal Jewel Seed}

{Shot: The bedroom of an upscale single-bedroom apartment, showing a full-size futon currently in use as a bed in one corner and a dressed twin-size mattress on top of a matching box-spring in the other with a nightstand between them, within reach of the futon.}

[A musical tone sounds from a BlackBerry-style phone on it, sitting next to a fuzzy spectacle-case with a white leopard print.]

(man in futon): [reaches from the futon for a certain button on the phone's face, missing it a couple of times before hitting it] Bleeehhhhh.

Nanoha: [slowly sits up on the mattress, rubbing her eyes] That was some kinda weird dream...

(man): [rolls onto his side] Eh? You too, Nanoha-chan? What kind?

Nanoha: [stretches, then looks at him curiously] Hoeh? We both had one? Mine was like...A battle of some kind, maybe?

(man): [props his head up with an elbow, looking both thoughtful and concerned] At a lakeside, things getting wrecked..?

Nanoha: [stares for a moment] ...That's exactly it. Did...did we seriously have the _same_ dream?

(man): It seems so. That's...singular. Why don't we keep an eye out for unusual things happening today, ne?

Nanoha: [slightly shocked] Eh?! You really think there's something to it?

(man): Nanoha-chan, we may have known each-other for a long time now, but we're not related and we haven't been living together very long, so both of us having the same weird dream at the same time? Yeah, I'd call that noteworthy.

Nanoha: [gets out of bed, stretching again] Well, when you put it that way, it's kinda hard to argue...

(man): [nods, then flops back onto his back, arms spread] MEEHHHH. Can I have five more minutes, Mommy?

Nanoha: [giggles, heading for the bathroom with clothing in hand] Remind me again which of us is the kid here?

(man): Depends on how you look at things...

[Nanoha closes the bathroom door behind her]

(man) [voice-over]: [takes a pair of thin-rimmed rectangular glasses out of the case and puts them on while still lying in bed, proving himself to be the same man from the opening] My name, at least for now, is Mishima Ōjirō. It's not the name I was born with, obviously, but it's the one I've been using since I came to Japan.

{camera pans away as he gets up} Don't ask about my birthname - nobody in Japan has heard it. Though that, along with my chosen family-name, may change soon.

{shot changes to Nanoha, now dressed for the day, brushing her hair} The charming young lady currently in my bathroom is Takamachi Nanoha, one of my best students at Seisho Elementary; she had to move in with me about two weeks ago.

{shot changes back to Ōjirō, now buttoning down a blue silk shirt} To be honest, I'm glad she did; we've grown quite close since then. [his hazel eyes begin to show a small amount of sorrow, his expression otherwise unchanged] I just wish the reason for it wasn't so...

...Tragic. {Flashback: Takamachi residence, two weeks prior - night-time aerial view}

[An entire wing of the house erupts in a massive fireball]

{Cut to Nanoha, who pauses just before putting the final touches on her hairdo, eyes haunted} Officially, it was an accident caused by a random electrical spark touching off a gas leak.

{Cut back to Ōjirō, eyes narrowed, his expression now showing small amounts of both sorrow and anger} ...I'm not buying. It was small enough that it only took out the side of the house opposite Nanoha-chan's room, and her siblings were conveniently out of the house that night - not to mention that their café downstairs would reportedly only take minor renovations to open back up again. In short, it was too perfect. [goes into the bathroom with a cheery smile at Nanoha, starting to comb his hair as well - the angle and lighting allow the observant to see that his hair is dyed] I've started looking into it in my spare time. Of course, being a teacher, I don't have as much as I'd like...but I'm patient.

[looks fondly down at Nanoha, then hugs her across the shoulders] Besides, Nanoha-chan's gotta have at least _one_ parent. Not that I like being single.

{Cut to the two of them getting into a small four-door and him starting the engine} Yeah, I drive. Our apartment's far enough away that it's either that or public transit, and the bus schedule sucks for when I prefer to get to work. I've always preferred driving anyway. The only downside is that it risks Nanoha-chan being bored for a little while before class.

{Cut to them entering the empty classroom, him flicking on the lights} If she doesn't have some leftover bit of schoolwork to do, I often let her help out with my lesson-planning. She comes up with some great ideas once in a while. [both sit down at his desk, discussing the day's lessons] I've actually come to admire her over the past two weeks; if anything like that ever happens to me, I can only hope to be as strong as she's been.

{Flashback to some unspecified recent night, the bedroom only lit by the phone that was functioning as their alarm earlier, her crying in his arms} Not to say that there hasn't been the occasional breakdown.

{Cut back to classroom, now full with class in session, focused on Nanoha and the girls to either side of her} But that's to be expected, and I like to think that between me and these two, we've been able to minimize them.

{Close-ups on each as they're introduced} The quiet, dark-haired one is Tsukimura Suzuka - engineering runs in her blood; both her parents are amazing at it, their family's stupendously wealthy because of it, and she shows every indication of picking up right where they left off. Not to mention that she's a total sweetheart.

The blonde is Alisa Bannings, an Australian immigrant. I love having another Anglophone in my class, especially since we're not from the same country. A real fireplug, that one, and kind of a bully at one point - but apparently Nanoha-chan set her straight a couple years ago, which was somehow related to the three of them becoming as close as they are. Her parents are also filthy rich, in this case both being hugely successful in the business world - her combination of aggression and brains would serve her well in that arena.

{Brief shot of the four being followed and yapped at by a passerby’s small dog as they walk offscreen}

Alisa: [steps back onscreen] [in English] **_Shut it!_**

{Close-up on him, watching the trio fondly while he's heard non-voiceover in the background: "You know, back home, we didn't put nearly as much emphasis on plans for the future at your age. Many parents think that's making their kids grow up too fast."} Yes, English is my native language. No, I'm not getting any more specific.

{End scene; cut to the four of them approaching the damaged marina.}

Nanoha: You know, I don't really have a clear idea what I want to do for a living...

Ōjirō: I think that's fine, Nanoha-chan - like I alluded to a few minutes ago, I don't think you need to put that much planning into it at your age. Think about it, sure, but -

Security: [halting them] You should stay out of this area for today; it's not safe.

Ōjirō: O...I see. {Flashback to the dream} [interior monologue] This is the lakeside...

Nanoha: {Flashback to a different scene of the same event} [interior monologue] ...from the dream we had. [spoken] Um, excuse me? What happened here?

Security: Well, the pier and most of the boats here were completely wrecked. We're doing cleanup currently.

Alisa: Is that so?

[Nanoha takes a couple of steps toward the pier, Ōjirō watching her closely]

Security: Seems a bit much for a prank. We had the police come in and take a look.

Ōjirō: [steps toward Nanoha, resting a hand on her shoulder] This is the place, right? From the dream?

[Nanoha nods, starting to speak, but gets interrupted]

{Brief cut to "innerspace" shot.}

Yuuno: [long-distance] (Help me!)

[Both of them startle]

{Simultaneously:

Suzuka: Nanoha-chan?

Alisa: Mishima-sensei?

}

Nanoha: Suzuka-chan, did you hear something just now?

Suzuka: Like what..?

Ōjirō: _I_ sure did. [squeezes Nanoha's shoulder with a slight nod] You two sit tight; we'll be right back.

[The two run off toward the treeline; after a few moments, Ōjirō swings Nanoha up onto his back until they reach Yuuno in his ferret form, who looks up them as they lean over him]

Ōjirō: [catching the glint of sunlight off Raging Heart's standby form] Hello, what have you got there..?

Nanoha: You saw it too?

[Jewel Seed monster is shown finding the other two Seeds]

{End scene; cut to vet's office.}

Vet: Well, he's not badly injured, but whatever the poor thing went through seems to have sapped his energy.

Ōjirō: That's a relief, at least.

Nanoha: Thanks, Doctor.

Suzuka+Alisa: Thanks a lot!

Ōjirō: Doctor, have you ever seen a ferret quite like this? I'm no expert, but I've been wondering if he isn't actually a marmot or something...

Vet: He's definitely not any kind of ferret I've seen before. Maybe a rare breed?

Ōjirō: [smirks playfully] Maybe an undocumented subspecies, eh?

[All the girls pore over him for a moment]

Vet: Hee, maybe! Regardless, I'd say he could use some rest, so why don't I look after him until tomorrow?

Ōjirō: Sounds like a plan.

All four: Take good care of him!

{End scene; cut to Nanoha and Ōjirō's room.}

Ōjirō: [shakes head, watching Nanoha write a text-message] It still amazes me how fast you can type those in. I have enough trouble with twentysix letters to choose from!

Nanoha: [headtilts, sending the message] Eh? How does it work with an English phone? [sets her phone on its cradle]

Ōjirō: O, it's simple: each number has three letters attached to - [interrupted by high-pitched telepathy sound, which makes them both clutch at their heads but he reacts to much worse, leaning over] GAAAAHHH! What the hell..?!

{Brief cut to "innerspace" scene.}

Yuuno: Can you hear me? Can you hear my voice?

Nanoha: That voice..! [looks up at Ōjirō; both nod at each-other]

Yuuno: Please, listen to me. {Cut to Yuuno's cage at the vet's office.} Whoever can hear this, I beg you: Please help me!

Ōjirō: [puts a hand on Nanoha’s shoulder] I’ll take care of it; you’re already ready for bed. If it doesn’t take too long, though, I’ll tell you what happened when I get back.

{Cut to Ōjirō arriving at the clinic at a dead run, skidding to a halt as the telepathy sound hits him again and Yuuno puts up his barrier.}

Ōjirō: [clutches at his head, doubling over] AGH! {Cut to show the barrier's effects, then back to him.} [looks around] [interior monologue] Hm? What's all this?

{Cut the monster chasing and attacking Yuuno.}

Ōjirō: [skids into the scene again, watching Yuuno sailing through the air, his bandages falling off] You? [holds out arms to catch Yuuno, shifting him onto his shoulder automatically, then barely dodges the monster's lunge] The hell is that thing?!

Yuuno: You came for me!

Ōjirō: [blinks several times, then gives Yuuno a look of disbelief] You can _talk_?!

Yuuno: Um, I'll explain later; right now I need a favour from you: help me, just for a little while!

Ōjirō: [narrows eyes suspiciously, bolting down the street] Alright...it better be one hell of an explanation though.

Yuuno: Thanks. I'll be sure to repay you for this.

Ōjirō: We can discuss that later. What's the situation?

Yuuno: [hops down off of Ōjirō's shoulder] I can't tackle that thing at my current power. You, on the other hand...

Ōjirō: [holds up a hand] Hold on - "power"? [The monster growls behind them, briefly drawing their attention] ...On second thought, that can wait. [sigh] What do I need to do?

Yuuno: [takes Raging Heart off of its chain] Here, take this.

Ōjirō: [kneels down to take it from him] This is no ordinary bauble, is it?

Yuuno: Not in the least. Hold it in your hand, close your eyes, and clear your mind.

Ōjirō: ...Clear my mind? Is this going to involve telepathy?

Yuuno: Something like that. Open new user registration: Admin, full rights.

Ōjirō: Wait, this thing's an AI? Lemme see what I can find out on my own before you go any further. [telepathically] (Are you there? Will you listen to me?)

Yuuno: [utterly confused] Eh..?

Raging Heart: (|Welcome, new user. Please identify yourself.|)

Ōjirō: (My name in this world is currently Mishima Ōjirō - don't write that in stone, though; it may change in the near future.)

RH: (|Understood; your name is only needed to have an identity to associate with your magical signature. Your magic level qualifies you to use me; however, there appears to be a type mismatch which may hamper our effectiveness should you do so.|)

Ōjirō: (I'm guessing you read me as a defensive specialist?)

RH: (|Correct, with a secondary aptitude for spatial techniques.|)

Ōjirō: (Sounds about right. What about you? And what should I call you, anyway?)

RH: (|I am called Raging Heart; I specialize in focussed bombardment attacks.|)

Ōjirō: (Ah, yes, an offense-oriented weapon wouldn't find its optimal performance in the hands of a defense specialist. "Focussed" bombardment? Like...high-power, long-range attacks meant for use against single targets or small groups?)

RH: (|Correct. Such techniques are known to be somewhat hard on the user; thus the power requirement.|)

Ōjirō: (High-risk/high-reward, sounds like. Perhaps, then, we can make ours a temporary partnership, and I can help you find and maybe train a proper partner later on?)

RH: (|Such an arrangement can be made. May I select the optimal configuration for the device and barrier-jacket?|)

Ōjirō: [narrows eyes] (...Can it be changed later on?)

RH: (|Unfortunately, not without considerable effort.|)

Ōjirō: (Better let me have a hand in it, then. I don't know your methodology and we may not have time for you to explain it. Show me what you'd suggest and I'll tweak it to my liking.

RH: (|Alright.|)

Yuuno: [interior monologue] What's he doing? Is he actually...talking to Raging Heart?

Ōjirō: Raging Heart: Setup.

RH: Standby; ready. Setup.

{Transformation sequence, ending with Ōjirō in a very wizard-like cloak with light armour and Raging Heart looking essentially like a bardiche, both primarily in red with gold trim. Commercial break.}

Yuuno: [staring at Ōjirō] It worked...and he didn’t even use the passcode. How in the world..?

Ōjirō: [looks around, suddenly finding himself airborne, flails and swears in English due to panic] **_Fuck!_** [drops to the ground on one knee and a hand, breathing almost as hard as when he'd just gotten through running for a bit] Bloody hell, Raging Heart, you coulda warned me!

{Simultaneously:

Yuuno: ...Huh?

RH: |What seems to be the problem?|

}

Ōjirō: I'm acrophobic! Can you even imagine what it was like for me to find myself suddenly twenty feet in the air?!

{Simultaneously:

Yuuno: [sweatdrop] Seriously?

RH: |That could be an issue.|

}

Ōjirō: Lemme guess: You're also tuned for aerial combat?

RH: |To a large degree, yes.|

Yuuno: [narrows eyes] [interior monologue] Wait...did the way he talks just take a sudden, major change?.

Ōjirō: [sigh] Well...knowing there's something keeping me from falling to a painful death does help a lot. We'll see how it goes. [looks up as the monster leaps from perch to perch, then pounces on him] ...Here it comes. Right. [holds out his left hand, which emits a golden pulse that throws the monster back to the next street, then peers at the hand] Okay, that works.

RH: |Recommend taking flight to avoid further damage to structures.|

Ōjirō: Much as it pains me to do so, I have to agree. How does it work?

RH: |Flier Fin.| [Ōjirō jumps up and backward as Flier Fin activates, looking quite panicked as he ascends]

Ōjirō: [probes beneath him with a foot, then looks rather relieved] Okay, as long as this holds out, I think I'll be alright.

RH: |How much do you know about magic?|

Ōjirō: Absolutely nothing of any certainty - it may shock you to learn that magic is quite firmly the stuff of legends on this planet.

RH: |Yet your instincts for it appear to be excellent.|

Ōjirō: I've long been dis-satisfied with this world, so I spend a lot of time pondering how I might function in one where magic _was_ a thing.

RH: |Would you like me to teach you how it works?|

Ōjirō: Mmmm...later. For now I’d like to experiment, though if something I try doesn’t work, I’ll rely on you to explain why.

RH: |Alright. Warning! Evasive action!|

Ōjirō: [instinctively dodges several shots from the monster] If there’s one thing I know, it’s how to move my own body - and being airborne gives you that many more options for it. I do love a good shield, though...

RH: |Protection.| [a golden shell comes up around them, blocking a powerful attack]

Ōjirō: Explain to me the properties of this shield here?

RH: |It’s essentially a shell - nearly impenetrable, but also inert, nonreactive to any other actions the caster takes.|

Ōjirō: ...”Other actions”, hmm? Do we have another option?

RH: |Yes. Hold out your dominant hand when it attacks again.|

{Brief cut to Yuuno, back on the ground.}

Yuuno: [interior monologue] He’s pretty impressive. This thing probably won’t be too tough for him. … [twitches ears, suddenly takes on a “eureka” expression] Wait, translation isn’t active anymore - I’m hearing him unfiltered! But...how could..?

RH: [as Ōjirō holds out his left hand] |Round Shield.| [several small attacks bounce harmlessly off of the shield, also in gold]

Ōjirō: So. If Protection is an inert shell, I’m guessing the Round Shield is weaker but more pliable?

RH: |Exactly. However, manipulating a shield spell is quite difficult.|

Ōjirō: [chuckles as the shield shrugs off several more attacks] This thing isn’t very creative. What is it, anyway?

RH: |It’s an aggressive form created by compressed magic from a powerful Lost Logia.|

Ōjirō: Nonliving, I take it?

RH: |Correct.|

Ōjirō: Interesting. As for it being hard to play with a shield...[grins rakishly] I’m a defensive specialist, remember? The one thing any defensive specialist worth their salt knows... [the monster charges, bashing itself against the shield; his grin turns predatory] ...is the art of the counterattack! Shield Spike! [A small extra ring of code appears in the shield’s composition, after which a bolt fires from the middle of the shield, straight through the monster, which splits into three smaller entities that dart the opposite direction, causing him to peer after them speculatively] Hmph...they can’t get away from us that easily, can they?

RH: |The Lost Logia creating this entity need to be sealed, for which there are two options: Using the magic especially for such a purpose, which requires being at close range, or using a powerful spell at long range.|

Ōjirō: Looks like these things aren’t too keen on getting up in my face after being spiked like that. Why don’t we see what we can do at range, hm? [A large, golden magic-circle springs up around his feet]

RH: |Yes, exactly like that - focus your spiritual energy through your arms. Mode-change: Cannon Mode.| [The “blade” of the “bardiche” reconfigures and the trigger flips out from its housing]

Ōjirō: I believe I’ve done this before without fully realizing it...[glances at RH, taking hold of the trigger] Mode-shift, eh? Well ain’t that somethin’.

Yuuno: [interior monologue] He changed Raging Heart into a...sealing _cannon_?

RH: |Fire immediately once the target is locked.|

Ōjirō: I love this HUD thing you’re doing with my vision. Raging Heart, lead the targets by about ten yards - if my abilities work anything like I think they do, direct-fire won’t work very well with me; we’ll need to use your shots as anchors for a sort of net.

RH: |Alright. Adjusting targetting parameters.|

Ōjirō: [braces himself, watching his “HUD”] ...FIRE! [pulls the trigger, staggering back a pace as three bolts of golden energy roar past their targets and explode a short way in front of them, forming a partial sphere that gradually encases them] {Cut to inside the sphere, where the three entities gradually get battered into submission by compressing waves of energy.} Jeez, that recoil’s a bitch!

Yuuno: He sealed all three...with one blast?

Ōjirō: [floating down next to Yuuno, peering at RH] Mmph...that didn’t quite feel right, did it?

RH: |In a way, we were working at cross purposes. However, you anticipated this and engineered a creative solution that made effective use of both our specialties. Are you certain that you know nothing about magic?|

Ōjirō: I said that I knew nothing _for certain_ \- by which I meant to imply that I have some amount of _unconfirmed_ information. We’ll have to compare notes in a bit.

RH: |Alright.|

Yuuno: [the three artifacts float toward them] These are called Jewel Seeds; hold Raging Heart out toward them.

Ōjirō: Like so? [does as directed]

RH: [draws the three Seeds into herself] |Internalized: Numbers 18, 20, 21.|

Ōjirō: [wobbles a bit as RH releases her device form and his barrier-jacket, taking a deep breath] Whoof...

Yuuno: You alright?

Ōjirō: More or less, yeah. Apparently this magic stuff takes a lot out of ya.

Yuuno: [nod] Mmh, at least when you’re new to it. Um...I don’t know if you’ll believe me, but I’m actually from another world...

Ōjirō: It makes about as much sense as any other explanation would, and it’s honestly simpler than most. There’s something you need to keep in mind, though: In this world, magic is the stuff of legends. Very few people actually believe it exists. Though more might if they were actually shown it...especially if they were shown that it’s actually a form of technology! [laughs lightly, shaking his head in disbelief]

Yuuno: That’s inconvenient. As if we needed another reason to keep people from seeing it... [sigh]

Ōjirō: Yeah...[nod] I hate coverups. Either way, though, we’d better get home. I promised Nanoha I’d tell her what happened when I got back. [starts heading for the apartment]

Yuuno: Nanoha?

Ōjirō: Takamachi Nanoha. She’s...I guess you’d kinda call her my foster-daughter at this point.

Yuuno: Errrr...are you sure it’s a good idea to tell her, considering..?

Ōjirō: She heard you too. The only reason she didn’t come is that she was already getting into bed.

Yuuno: [eyewiden] Really? That means she has magical potential as well...

Ōjirō: [nod] Whether it ever gets developed, who can say, but...there you have it.

{Cut them entering the apartment.}

Nanoha? Are you still up?

Nanoha: [from bedroom] Haaaiii!

Ōjirō: [peeks around the door-frame, beaming] We’re back.

Nanoha: [beams back] Welcome ba - wait, “we”?

Ōjirō: [nods, moving fully into the room and pointing at Yuuno, riding on his shoulder] I brought our ferrety friend back with me. His name is Yuuno.

Yuuno: [hops down onto the bed next to Nanoha, nods] Yuuno Scryer. Pleased to meet you.

Nanoha: [blinks, stares slightly] Same to you; I’m Nanoha - Takamachi Nanoha...[flails] wait, you can _talk_?!

Yuuno: Is it really that big a surprise when I can also talk to you telepathically?

Nanoha: Well, since you put it that way, I suppose not...

RH: (|She has even more magical potential than you do. May I speak with her, to find out her aptitudes?|)

Ōjirō: (Hmm...I suppose so. I did promise to tell her what happened, after all, and that would be a natural extension of it…) So, Nanoha-chan, you’re not going to believe what actually happened...

Nanoha: O? [eyewidens, looks at Yuuno again] I’m guessing it has something to do with Yuuno-kun, since you brought him back with you?

Ōjirō: [nod] Something, though I’m not quite sure what yet; hopefully we can get him to explain that bit while we’re at it...simply put, he made a mage out of me so I could help him deal with this monster created by a couple of dangerous artifacts...

Nanoha: [disbelieving look, sweatdrop] Uhhh...are you sure you didn’t just fall asleep watching an anime or something?

Ōjirō: [eyeroll] Believe me, I wondered the same thing at one point...so, Yuuno, would you mind explaining to her what you explained to me, and elabourating on your part in this whole thing?

Yuuno: Sure. I’m actually from another world entirely. Where I’m from, magic is actually an everyday thing...though from what Ōjirō’s told me, it isn’t exactly magic like you’re used to thinking of it - it’s actually a form of technology.

Nanoha: [baffled] Hoeh? “Magic” and “technology” are...the same thing?

Ōjirō: That seems to be how it is in this case, at least. Heh...in the science-fiction community, it’s often said: “Any sufficiently-advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic.”

Yuuno: Hah! I wonder if some of your science-fiction writers have had some kind of contact with my world...

Ōjirō: I wouldn’t bet against it! O, speaking of which, Nanoha-chan...I have someone-else who wants to meet you.

[Yuuno startles slightly, staring at Ōjirō in curiosity]

Nanoha: Eh? Someone-else? [looks to either side of him, then out the door] Where are they? Did they not come with you?

Ōjirō: [chuckle] Hold out your hand. [Nanoha does so with another small “Eh?”; he covers it with his own, holding RH] This is Raging Heart - she’s basically the AI for the weapon I used tonight.

{Scene transform to “innerspace” with both of them, RH levitating out of Nanoha’s hand.}

Nanoha: Hoeh? A...weapon-computer...wants to meet me? [clearly confused and rather nervous]

RH: |Yes, and it is a pleasure.|

Nanoha: [spooks for a moment] _Wha?_ Um... [interior monologue] This is like when Yuuno-kun contacted us. [verbal] Sa-same here. But, why would you be interested in me? I’m just your average third-grader...

RH: |Both of you have enough magical potential to use me; however, his focus is different enough from mine that it reduces our effectiveness as a unit.|

Ōjirō: [nod] ...So I suggested that I’d help her find and train a more-suitable partner. Not that I know much about training a mage, obviously, but I figure I can at least provide an extra point of reference.

Nanoha: [now distinctly nervous, almost to the point of panic] And...you think that might be me..?

Ōjirō: [glances at RH after a brief pause] Well, Raging Heart? You were the one who noticed her to begin with.

RH: |I could not be sure without direct interaction; but now that I’ve had a chance to assess your potential in various areas, I’ll say with confidence that a partnership between us would be extraordinary - not only is your overall potential impressive; you have an aptitude for offense in general and projectile attacks in particular which would be an excellent compliment to my focussed-bombardment specialization. The final processing of that data was the cause of my momentary silence.|

Ōjirō: There you have it, Nanoha-chan: You’ve been identified as a prime mage candidate. The only question is whether you’re willing to take on the responsibilities that come with the job and go through the training.

Nanoha: Well...it’d be a little selfish of me to turn it down. Don’t you think?

Ōjirō: [smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder] You’re an amazing girl, Nanoha. I didn’t know your parents very well, but I think they’d be proud of you.

{Scene returns to outer reality.}

RH: |New user registered. I look forward to working with you, my master.| [returns to her chain]

Yuuno: [in shock] “My master”?! How did you..?

Ōjirō: [taps the side of his head] All it takes is an open mind, Yuuno - if an AI can talk to you just like a normal person would, why wouldn’t they respond like one if you returned the favour? Speaking of which... (Can you hear me?)

{Simultaneously:

Yuuno: [verbally, shocked again] You pick things up amazingly fast..!

Nanoha: Whoah, how did you do that?!

}

Ōjirō: It’s simple, Nanoha-chan - you basically just...picture who you wanna contact and...”think at” them, if you know what I’m getting at.

Nanoha: (Erm...like this?)

Ōjirō: [verbally] See, Yuuno? There’s a reason she’s one of my best students.

Yuuno: [headtilt] Your students?

Ōjirō: O, yeah, I didn’t mention that, did I? I’m also her teacher; that’s essentially why she...er, ended up with me. If you will.

Yuuno: There’s...a lot of details I’m missing, aren’t there?

Ōjirō: [eyes darkening somewhat] You could say that; maybe I’ll fill you in after Nanoha-chan goes to bed. For now, though, we’ve gotten a bit off-topic - I believe I’d asked you to explain your part in all this, Yuuno?

Nanoha: Yeah, and why did such dangerous things end up around here?

Yuuno: [looks down] Well...those two are...kinda the same thing, actually. {Cut to flashback with voice-over.} You see, I was working on a dig at an ancient ruin on my homeworld - archaeology is sort of a Scryer-clan pastime - and I unearthed this set of twentyone fragmentary Lost Logia that we dubbed Jewel Seeds. Even apparently being fragments, it was obvious how powerful they were, so I sent them off to the Spacetime Administration Bureau for analysis and safe-keeping -

{Cut back to the room.}

Ōjirō: [holds up a hand with a sweatdrop] Hold on a moment. “Spacetime Administration Bureau”?

Yuuno: Yeah, they often handle things like this. Is there a problem?

Ōjirō: Well, I’ve never heard of them, but...back home, I used to say that “bureaucracy” is the longest four-letter word in the English language.

[Yuuno snickers.]

Nanoha: [looking back-and-forth between the two, lost] Hoeh? But...isn’t that a lot longer than..?

Ōjirō: [bland look] That’s the joke, Nanoha-chan.

Nanoha: [smacks forehead] Right, I knew that.

Ōjirō: Anyway...the point is, it sounds like a governmental organization, and I really dislike those. Not to say that they’re all bad people or anything, but they tend to be unwieldy, static, and unresponsive to the situation and the needs of the people dealing with them, just because of how they operate and how they have to be organized. Not to mention that I object to their existence as such from the beginning.

Yuuno: Hmm...well, I can’t say much about that last part, but I’ve dealt with the SAB before - they’re actually quite responsive and competent, at least in my experience. Though this time {Cut back to flashback.} they never managed to get involved because the ship I sent the Jewel Seeds to them on had some kind of accident - the whole thing’s turned into a huge fiasco at this point, as far as I’m concerned. The Seeds ended up here because this was the nearest world when the accident happened. {End flashback.} So I came here to clean up my mess, you might say - collect all the Jewel Seeds so I can get them where I was trying to get them in the first place. I haven’t had any luck at all, though, unless you count the three from tonight.

Ōjirō: [whistle] Pretty hardcore. Well...at the very least, I’m inclined to help out since they rightfully belong to you but you’re having trouble recovering them - and if they’re all like the three we dealt with tonight, they should make good practice. I think we should sleep on it, though, just to be sure; how does that sound to you, Nanoha-chan?

Nanoha: Works for me! [stretches] My head’s all fuzzy, anyway; I’m too tired to make big decisions right now.

Ōjirō: [chuckle] Yuuno, why don’t you head out into the living-room while I tuck Nanoha-chan in? I figure the couch is as good a place as any for you to curl up for the night, anyway, once we’re done.

Yuuno: [hops down and leaves the room] Alright. See ya in a minute.

Ōjirō: [shifts over next to Nanoha] Man...this promises to be a major bear. We’ll want to start training as soon as we can, and we’ve got school tomorrow...

Nanoha: Ugh, seriously...when are we even gonna find the time?

RH: |That isn’t as great a problem as it sounds - I can construct a mental training simulation that leaves most of your mind free for other tasks.|

Ōjirō: [eyebrows rising as far as they can] Do tell? And we won’t forget half of it afterward?

RH: |Correct. As you may know, a great deal of the human brain generally goes unused; it’s this space that I use for the training.|

Nanoha: [stares] That’s...amazingly handy.

Ōjirō: [looks at Nanoha worriedly] Not to mention that it sound incredibly easy to overdo. [points at her] You’d better keep a lid on it, young lady - I won’t have you burning yourself out. Understood?

Nanoha: Haaaiii. [nods, then tugs on his sleeve] Hey, um...that reminds me of something I’ve been thinking about the last couple of days...

Ōjirō: [headtilt] Hmm? What’s up?

Nanoha: [blushing slightly, looking down] Would...would it be alright if I started calling you “papa”? You’ve been so sweet and comforting to me these last couple of weeks that you’ve kinda started reminding me of Daddy - well, except for when he acted like a... [starts tearing up] ...total airhead...

Ōjirō: [gently pulls her head into his shoulder, petting at her hair and rocking slightly] Shh, shh. Not right before bed - you’ll give yourself another nightmare if you’re not careful.

Nanoha: [sniffles a little but manages to keep herself from outright sobbing] Yeah...thanks. Sorry ‘bout that.

Ōjirō: No apologies, Nanoha-chan - it’s not your fault.

Nanoha: I know, I know. But anyway...[looks up at him] You’ve really started to feel like a father to me, but there’s no way I could call you “Daddy”...so...would that be okay?

Ōjirō: [pushes her slightly away to look into her eyes, head tilted slightly] Actually...I’d really like that. As long as you’re sure.

Nanoha: [nods almost excitedly] I’m definitely sure. [lays back down on her side and pulls her covers up around her, head turned to smile up at him] G’night...papa.

Ōjirō: [smiles with mixed fondness and pride, leaning over to kiss her cheek] Sleep well, my Nanoha-chan. [rises to leave the room and rejoin Yuuno]

Yuuno: [looks up as Ōjirō enters the living-room] O? You look happy.

Ōjirō: [chuckles, almost beaming] Yeah. Remember how I told you Nanoha was basically my foster-daughter?

Yuuno: What about it?

Ōjirō: Well...she just made it the next thing to official. [passes by the couch to open the freezer]

Yuuno: [headtilt] Whatcha mean?

Ōjirō: She decided to start calling me “papa”. [sits down next to Yuuno with a bottle of cherry rum, pouring some into a glass]

Yuuno: Sounds like the whole situation is pretty new to both of you.

Ōjirō: Yeah...[swirls his drink around a little, then takes a sip] And unfortunate as all Hell. You see, her parents were...[uncomfortable pause] killed, about two weeks ago.

Yuuno: [looks at him for a moment] ...It wasn’t an accident, was it?

Ōjirō: Officially it was, but...I’m not convinced. It was too perfect, like it was engineered for them and _only_ them. The blast basically missed Nanoha-chan and conveniently happened while her siblings were out of the house.

Yuuno: That...does sound suspicious. But who’d do such a thing? I mean, is Nanoha’s family famous or something?

Ōjirō: Not as far as I can tell. [sigh] If I had a list of suspects, I’d be halfway home. I mean, I could understand if it’d happened to one of her friends - Alisa or Suzuka - their families are both rich. But why the Takamachis? They just run a little coffee-shop in the middle of town and basically keep to themselves. ‘S why I’ve been trying to dig a little into their background, figure out if one of them had somehow made some enemies in the past or something.

Yuuno: [eyes slightly wide] Wow...you’re really taking this personally, aren’t you?

Ōjirō: [scowl] Damn right I am. Nobody messes with one of my students like that - especially not Nanoha-chan. I’ve always liked her; she was one of the ones I’d say was a friend even before all this.

Yuuno: Really? Pretty unusual to have “friends” that much younger.

Ōjirō: [shrug] Age has never been important to me, Yuuno. When I was young, many of my friends were also my parents’ friends, and I could deal with them nearly on their level, depending on when you asked. All that age gives you to work with is a vague sense of someone’s maturity and experience - both of which can vary hugely between individuals.

Yuuno: So, if someone comes to you acting a lot more mature than you’d expect, you basically ignore their age?

Ōjirō: More or less, yeah. And Nanoha’s always been incredibly mature for her age, along with her friends to a lesser extent. She only has a couple of friends, but they’re excellent ones, I must say...

Yuuno: That’s good to hear; even if they can’t help with what you do, you really need a few people you can go home to and relax with or unload on.

Ōjirō: [nod] Without a doubt. [takes a long pull at his drink, then looks at Yuuno again] Oi...once we get all your Jewel Seeds corralled, do you think we might be able to go with you when you deliver them?

Yuuno: Hmm...maybe. If you’ve got time for the trip, it shouldn’t be too hard to arrange.

Ōjirō: Well, whether we have time for it depends on when it happens...

Yuuno: Ah, I see. Well, we can look into it once all’s said and done.

Ōjirō: Sounds good. Sorry I don’t really have anything to use as a proper bed for you, but...[shrugs with a sheepish smile] Short notice, you understand.

Yuuno: [laughs softly] Yeah, I know. I think I’ll manage - the sofa has pillows and things on it, after all. By the way, did you know we’re not speaking the same language?

Ōjirō: [pauses mid-sip, blinks] ...What?

Yuuno: [nod] I’m serious. You see, devices have two forms of translation routines, and I noticed while you were talking with Raging Heart that neither of them was active - I could understand you just fine on my own.

Ōjirō: How is that even possible? We’re from two different worlds, right?

Yuuno: Your guess is as good as mine. And you just switched over, didn’t you?

Ōjirō: Yeah, I did. [shakes head disbelievingly, then chuckles] I may hafta start speaking English to Nanoha-chan, see how long it takes’r to notice.

Yuuno: Heh, that could be interesting. I noticed you sound a lot different between the two languages.

Ōjirō: Yeah, my Japanese is still pretty imperfect. Fluent - I almost-never have trouble gettin’ my point across - but I often don’t know how to get it across the _way_ I want.

Yuuno: [nods again] The way it gets translated to me sounds extremely formal. Almost stilted at times.

Ōjirō: Sounds about right. [finishes his drink and rises to put the bottle back in the freezer] Hey, can I ask ya a question?

Yuuno: What’s that?

Ōjirō: You really a ferret?

Yuuno: No...I just use this form for convenience and such. I’m actually human.

Ōjirō: [lifts one eyebrow way up his forehead] _Really?_ You’ll hafta teach me that shapeshifting technique sometime.

Yuuno: [smirk] It takes a _lot_ of skill. It’ll probably be a while before you can even think about it.

Ōjirō: [snickers, stretching as he heads back into the bedroom] G’night, showoff-kun.

Yuuno: [chuckle] Goodnight, Ōjirō.

{Fade to black. Show Fate movie intro unchanged. Resume at school the next day, with RH on her chain around Nanoha’s neck as Ōjirō lectures.}

Nanoha: [peering inside her outer top] (Can you hear me, Raging Heart?)

RH: (|Yes, I can hear you.|)

Nanoha: (Just what makes you think I’d be a good partner for you?)

RH: (|As I said last night, you are impressively powerful, and our specialties mesh well. As long as you are willing to put in the work, I am confident that we will become an excellent team.|)

Nanoha: (I don’t have a problem with that, but I’m curious: What kind of work?)

RH: (|First, I should teach you the fundaments of dealing with magical energies and my abilities, along with the basics of aerial combat. After that, I recommend shoring up the most-glaring of the weaknesses that I’m certain will show in our initial training.|)

Nanoha: (Wait...did you say “ _aerial_ combat”?)

RH: (|Yes. My spells, particularly those relating to movement, are mostly geared toward fighting in and from the air.|)

Nanoha: (Wow...fancy. That actually sounds like fun!)

RH: (|You think you’ll enjoy flying?|)

Nanoha: (Yeah!)

RH: (|I’m glad to hear that. Your foster-father panicked badly when he first found himself airborne.|)

Nanoha: ([giggle] Seriously?! Why?)

RH: |(He apparently has a crippling fear of heights. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say, a crippling fear of _falling_ from heights - he calmed down greatly when he came to understand that he wouldn’t fall.|)

Nanoha: (Huh. I had no idea; I guess it’s just never come up...wait. Foster-father? Where did you hear that?)

RH: (|That was how he first described to Yuuno the relationship between you two. Though he didn’t state it with much certainty until after you, in his words, “made it the next thing to official”.|)

Nanoha: [blushes slightly] (I guess I did, didn’t I?)

RH: (|Yes, my master.|)

{Cut to after school, scene of Nanoha parting ways with Alisa and Suzuka unchanged apart from Ōjirō being present.}

Ōjirō: [after the pair leaves] (Well, Nanoha...how about we head to the park for our training-session?)

Nanoha: (Sounds good! Just hope it doesn’t get too weird...)

RH: (|Passersby are unlikely to notice anything unusual.|)

Nanoha: (I hope you’re right...)

{Cut briefly to the pair sitting on a park bench.}

Ōjirō: [long-distance] (We’re gonna start our training now, Yuuno. Didn’t you say you had something to tell us before we did?)

Yuuno: (Yeah, I wanted to explain to you the basic mechanism of magic - that is, how you gather mana.)

Ōjirō: (“Gather”? You mean it isn’t internally generated?)

Yuuno: (No, or at least not mostly. It’s like this: Every mage has an...organ, for lack of a better word, called a “linker core”, which draws mana in from your surroundings. It’s in the area around your heart; try to visualize it.)

Nanoha: [both close their eyes] (Okay...I think I’ve got it.)

Ōjirō: (Me too. Now what?)

Yuuno: (Now imagine “breathing in” with your linker core.)

Ōjirō: (Whoah...I think I’ve done this before without realizing it. Though never this efficiently.)

Nanoha: (Really? When? Why?)

Ōjirō: (High-school...Long story. Let’s just say some of my old friends were as weird as I am.)

Nanoha: [giggle] (Papa’s such a weirdo.)

Yuuno: (Raging Heart, is it actually working?)

RH: (|It appears so.|)

Yuuno: (Excellent. At the most-basic level, a mage’s potential power basically equals the size of their linker core, which determines how fast they can draw mana in.)

Ōjirō: ( _Really?_ So magical power isn’t actually a matter of storage-space but of bandwidth?)

Yuuno: (That’s...actually a really-good way of putting it. You work with computers a lot, don’t you?)

Ōjirō: (My stepdad majored in computer-science, if that tells you anything.)

Yuuno: ([laughs] So you kinda grew up around computers even more than most people, huh?)

Ōjirō: (Pretty much. That and geology; he was a double-major. Total genius; drove me bonkers sometimes.)

Yuuno: (Wow. “Total genius”, coming from you? That says a lot.)

Ōjirō: [slightly uncomfortable] (Yeah...well. Anything else from your end?)

Yuuno: (Nope; I’ll let Raging Heart take it from here and keep an eye on things.)

RH: (|Begin image training.|)

{Cut to said image training, with Ōjirō and Nanoha both present.}

Ōjirō: [stares down at the water for a moment, then flails] GAH! ...Wait, Flier Fin’s up. I’m okay. Though I’d really feel a little better with something to...hmm. Raging Heart, is it possible to create a magic circle that doesn’t actually do anything, but sticks around and stays oriented a certain way relative to yourself?

RH: |It shouldn’t be a problem. Try it.|

Ōjirō: [does so, conjuring a circle about twice as wide as his shoulders with very little code in it, then peers at his work] Okay. That makes me feel a lot better. Also [points] to me, this magic circle is clear evidence that we weren’t meant for each-other, Raging Heart.

RH: |What about it?|

Ōjirō: The colour’s all wrong - I _hate_ gold. I mean, it’s a lovely colour, but it has associations that I find disagreeable to the point that I can’t wear gold jewelry.

Nanoha: [points at his ring, then his necklace] That’s why all your jewelry is silver?

Ōjirō: [nod] That and the fact that I love silver. I tried on one of my grandma’s gold rings once, and it actually felt like it jacked up my ki flow, if you can believe that. Or mana flow, if you prefer.

Nanoha: Wow...I’ll have to ask about those associations sometime. For now, though...shall we get started, Raging Heart?

RH: |Yes, my master! The first thing you’ll need to do to make yourself ready for combat is to design your barrier-jacket and my device form. Though I can take care of either if you prefer.|

Ōjirō: Make sure it’s really what you want, though, because it’s hard to change it later on.

RH: |Your memory is superb.|

Ōjirō: [deadpan] ...Sometimes.

Nanoha: ...And other times he can’t remember where he left his keys the night before!

Ōjirō: [mock-glare, snort] Traitor.

RH: |It might be worth noting that most devices have functions that can serve as memory aids.|

Ōjirō: [sweatdrop as Nanoha giggles loudly] ...Am I seriously getting teased by an AI now? That’s gotta be a new personal low. [points at RH] I’m gonna get you back, just you wait.

RH: [brief pause] |Standby; ready.|

Ōjirō: So, Nanoha-chan. Got an idea what kinda look you want yet?

Nanoha: [thoughtful expression] Hmm...only the beginning of one, really...can I see yours, Papa? Did you get time to think about it?

Ōjirō: No - but it’s the kind of thing I’ve been thinking about every so often for literally _years_ , so most of the thinking was already done. I just had to adapt it a bit because I knew it wouldn’t suit Raging Heart. Is it possible to show her here?

RH: |Of course.|

Ōjirō: [changes into his barrier-jacket and acquires what seems to be a mock-up of RH, twirls once] What do you think?

Nanoha: Whoah! Actually sort of stylish, and it looks good on you. What’s Raging Heart’s design supposed to be - a naginata with a huge curve in the blade?

Ōjirō: Basically. The blade's shape is influenced by a European weapon called a “bardiche” - I felt a fusion of two primarily-defensive weapons, one Japanese and one European, would express a lot of things about me all at once.

Nanoha: [giggle] Talking about using a naginata for defense sorta makes you sound like a samurai wife.

Ōjirō: [blinks, then shrugs] Nothing new there, really...

Nanoha: [blinks in confusion, eyes wide] Hoeh..?

Ōjirō: You'll understand as you get to know me better.

Nanoha: Errrr...okay... [peers at RH] Hmm. Should I make Raging Heart look like some kind of weapon too?

Ōjirō: Not necessarily. Do what makes the most sense to you.

Nanoha: Hmm...alright. What’s next?

RH: |There are three basic types of spells: attacks, shields, and binds.|

Ōjirō: [perks slightly, interested] Binds, you say? As in, spells intended to restrict an opponent’s mobility?

RH: |Yes. There are subtypes of each, as well as various utility spells - including mobility-enhancers such as Flier Fin.|

Ōjirō: [looks down at Flier Fin] Ahh, yes - to each action, there is an equal and opposite _re_ action. If there are movement- _enhancers_ , obviously there are also movement- _restrictors_.

RH: |Interesting that you would analogize magic to physics, but your reasoning is sound. Learning to use each of these types of spells to whatever degree you can is the key to maximizing your potential.|

Ōjirō: *chuckle* I think you’re getting ahead of yourself there, Raging Heart. It’s fundamentals day, remember?

RH: |Yes. This is a “bullet”, the most-basic projectile spell. Many more-powerful mages can actually generate these without their devices active - in fact, this would be the basis of my recommended form of control training for you later on, Master.|

Nanoha: Really? I could use that anytime I wanted?

RH: |Yes - I suspect either of you could, with enough practice. Though its usefulness for Guest-master would be quite limited.|

Ōjirō: Because, ideally, I won’t be using a whole lot of projectiles, right?

RH: |Exactly. Also, if you wouldn’t mind demonstrating the two different shield spells we used last night?|

Ōjirō: Ah, sure.

RH: |This is a Round Shield - essentially the basic shield used by all mages of the Mid-childan style, which is the style I was built around.|

Ōjirō: Would you define the term “Mid-childan” for me?

RH: |Mid-childa is the homeworld of the Spacetime Administration Bureau.|

Ōjirō: [pokerface] Ahh...I see. [switches to Protection]

RH: |This is my specialty barrier spell, Protection - many devices have such a spell, and many of them are quite similar. Protection is a strong shield but essentially impossible to modify or add to, unlike Round Shield; though I do have a wide-area variant of it.|

Nanoha: So...since I can’t do anything with a Round Shield yet, why would I use it over Protection?

Ōjirō: I was wondering the same thing, actually...

RH: |Round Shield is noticeably easier to cast, making it a better choice for zero-notice situations; it’s also more mana-efficient except when guarding against an attack of great magnitude.|

Nanoha: Ohhhh...so, use Protection when you have time and think you can block the attack completely, but keep Round Shield sort of as your go-to defense?

RH: |That would be a sensible course of action, yes. As for oth - Caution! Magical reaction detected!|

Yuuno: [long-distance] (Nanoha! Ōjirō! There’s a Jewel Seed activating, and I think it’s right near you!)


	2. Trial by Fire, Wheels of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanoha has her first battle, the entire gang makes a generous new friend, and once again magical life intrudes on mundane...

{New ep begins right where previous one left off.}

Yuuno: [long-distance] (Nanoha! Ōjirō! There’s a Jewel Seed activating, and I think it’s right near you!)

Nanoha: [looks at Ōjirō] What should we do?

Ōjirō: Well...hm. First we’d better can the training, for now... [considers Nanoha for a moment] Think you could handle a bit of a trial-by-fire, Nanoha-chan?

Nanoha: [ponders briefly] Mmm...you’re here, I’d have Raging Heart, and Yuuno-kun’s in touch...so I think I’d be fine!

Ōjirō: [grin] Never have had a problem with confidence, have you? [glances at RH] Well, Raging Heart, looks like it’s time to try things out with your real master.

RH: |Yes!|

Nanoha: I’ve got an idea how I want things, but I’ll be trusting you to flesh it out, okay Raging Heart?

RH: |Alright. Standby ready.|

Nanoha: [nod] Raging Heart: setup!

{Movie-Nanoha transformation sequence}

Yuuno: (I’m too far away to set a barrier up properly; how’s the situation look?)

Ōjirō: [looks around] (I think we got lucky - looks like the only person around is this one woman who passed out annnnnnnd ooooooohhh, that’s ugly...)

Nanoha: (I-is that her _dog_?!)

Yuuno: (Oof...possessed an animal in the area, did it? Having a corporeal form makes it a lot tougher...)

Nanoha: [takes a breath, calming herself] (I’ll be fine, I think. Like I said, having all of you around makes me stronger.)

Ōjirō: (It’s your show, though. Hit it!)

Nanoha: (Right!) [steps forward; the possessed dog immediately lunges at her so she holds RH out toward it]

RH: |Protection.|

Nanoha: [watches the reaction between enemy and shield for a moment] ...How’s the barrier holding up?

RH: |Protect condition: green.|

Nanoha: Great. Now, I need to seal it, right? And in order to do that, it’d at least help if I could keep it from moving...maybe I could stun it?

RH: |Remember the “bullet” I showed you?|

Nanoha: Good idea! Let’s see if I can make one... [holds her left hand out to the side, bullet properly forming after a moment, then shooting toward the monster and knocking it backward onto its side] I did it! Now, how does sealing work?

RH: |Simply call it. Grapple Mode.| {“fins” flip out in a cross shape (see series “Sealing Mode”)}

Nanoha: Huh? Well, alright, I guess... Jewel Seed: Seal!

{sealing sequence}

RH: |Internalized: #16.|

Nanoha: [decompression sigh] [long-distance] (Looks like I got it, Yuuno-kun.)

Yuuno: (Yeah, I could sense the Jewel Seed’s signature disappearing. Nicely done!)

Nanoha: [beams] (Thanks! Will the dog be okay?)

Yuuno: (Should be, with the Jewel Seed removed. Will you two be going back to training, or..?)

Nanoha: [looks to Ōjirō] (Papa?)

Ōjirō: [considering] (Mmm...nah. Nanoha-chan unexpectedly got a little training on the job, so I think that’s good enough. Any problems with that analysis, Raging Heart?)

RH: (|It seems sound. Shall we finish the lesson that got interrupted?|)

Ōjirō: (Yeah, it’s silly to leave something like that unfinished. Let’s go home to do it though.)

RH: (|Alright.|)

{scene of woman waking up}

Ōjirō: [still long-distance, sitting under the torī with Nanoha] (Well...I’d guess that’s a job well done, eh Yuuno?)

Yuuno: (Yeah, I’d say so.)

Nanoha: ([giggle] Thanks, you two.)

Ōjirō: (Hmm...Time for a big dinner after we finish our lesson?)

Nanoha: (Yeah; that left me really hungry!)

Ōjirō: (And I think it calls for a bit of celebration too.)

Nanoha: (Hoeh? [headtilt] What for?)

Ōjirō: [puts an arm around her shoulder, grins] (For your first victory as a mage!)

Nanoha: [giggles, putting an arm on his back] (Awww!)

{some time later, back at Ōjirō’s apartment}

[both lean back in the living-room couch, Yuuno perched on the arm behind Ōjirō]

Ōjirō: So how’d we do, you two?

RH: |You both learn extremely quickly, if in different patterns. You should both understand at least the basics of all major types of magic in exemplary time.|

Yuuno: [nod] And I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a mage so gifted. Once you know all that, you two should be incredibly powerful.

Nanoha: [nervously rubbing neck] O, stop~! I’m not really all that, am I?

Ōjirō: [smirk] Are you kidding, Nanoha-chan? They’re just now finding out what I’ve known for two years!

Nanoha: [looks down, blushing and still rubbing her neck] Awww. You’re all too kind.

Ōjirō: [puts an arm around her shoulders, gently pulling her in] Hey...I’ve said it before and I’ll probably say it again: You’re an amazing girl. Don’t ever think otherwise.

Yuuno: He’s right; I don’t know of that many who’d take on the kind of responsibilities you are.

Ōjirō: [nods at Yuuno] So! What kinda dinner does my amazing girl want, hmm? Mexican, maybe? Pizza?

Nanoha: [headtilts, thinking] I don’t know. [expression gradually darkens as she speaks] Before, we’d usually wait until the shop closed, then Daddy would make me...something off the...menu...

Ōjirō: [pulls her against his shoulder as Yuuno scampers over to perch on hers, resting a paw on her cheek] Hey, now. We’re celebrating tonight, remember? There’s no room for nightmares in this home right now!

Nanoha: [giggles after a slight pause] ...You’re right. [takes a deep breath, turning around to lean back against him] It’s not helping me come up with an idea, though...

Ōjirō: Hmmm... [ponders for a moment as Yuuno hops down into Nanoha’s lap, then holds up his left forefinger] I have one: Why don’t we eat in, and I’ll introduce you to one of my favourites. Ever had pesto?

Nanoha: [headtilt] No. What is it?

Ōjirō: [getting up to head for the kitchen] It’s a kind of pasta...erm, sauce, for lack of a better word.

Nanoha: [watching over the back of the sofa] Really? What’s the base for it?

Ōjirō: Basil! [Nanoha’s eyes widen slightly, blinking several times in surprise] As you can imagine, it’s quite...well... _green_. A proper pesto also requires four other things: [holds up a finger for each] garlic, olive-oil, parmesan - or pecorino, or both, but I tend to be lazy and just use parmesan - and, believe it or not, pine-nuts.

Nanoha: _Pine_ -nuts? You don’t hear about those very often.

Ōjirō: [nod] Not around here, at least. Hey, here’s another idea: Why don’t you help me make it?

Nanoha: Sure! [shifts Yuuno back onto the sofa’s arm, then hops down to join Ōjirō] You actually have all those things already, though?

Ōjirō: Are you kidding? I’m a pesto _addict_ ; I _always_ make sure I have the makings for it on hand!

Nanoha: [giggle] You’re so weird, Papa!

Ōjirō: [voice-over atop scenes of them cooking with Yuuno looking on in amusement, possibly also eating afterward] So ended the first full day of the Takamachi mage duo - I say “Takamachi” since Nanoha-chan’s the true mistress of Raging Heart. Among other reasons.

Nanoha: [joining voice-over] Yuuno-kun seems to be a great friend, even if we don’t know much about him, magic, or the dangers we’ll be facing...

Ōjirō: ...But, when faced with the unknown, all you can do is to keep working with it until it becomes familiar, and maybe form a few new traditions along the way. Right, Nanoha-chan?

Nanoha: Right, like tonight! And I _will_ be giving it my all!

Ōjirō: Just as long as you don’t burn yourself out.

Nanoha: Ehe...yeah, I might need a little help with that...

Ōjirō: That’s what I’m here for.

{pan camera out through the living-room window, transitioning to a magical display that the next shot shows to belong to Fate, watching the apartment remotely from her own, seated on the couch}

Arf: [in wolf form, stretched out next to Fate and peering at the display with her] Think they might be a problem?

Fate: Hmm...hard to say. They’re powerful, but the way they move looks so...amateurish.

Arf: [wags slightly] Maybe they _are_ amateurs. Even if they are, though, they’re gonna end up in our way eventually - an’ both of’m at once could be a bit much for just you.

Fate: True. [looks at Arf] I’ll be counting on you if that happens.

Arf: Just say the word an’ I’ll be there. Never letcha down before, have I?

Fate: [slight smile, petting Arf between the ears] Of course not.

{commercial break}

{Scene: Nanoha’s and Ōjirō’s bedroom, lit by the morning sun}

Yuuno: [perched upright on the nightstand, looking back and forth between them] Why are you two still in bed?

Ōjirō: [turns over toward Yuuno with a groan, eyes still closed] Give it a rest, would ya Yuuno?

Yuuno: But it’s morning already! Shouldn’t you be getting up soon?

Ōjirō: It’s Sunday, and mornings start too damn early anyway.

Yuuno: “Mornings start too...” What does that even _mean_?

Nanoha: [light giggle] It means Papa doesn’t do mornings.

Yuuno: [looks at Nanoha] But...doesn’t he have to be up early during the week?

Ōjirō: Doesn’t mean I like it.

Yuuno: [looks back] Honestly, you two. Get up already!

Nanoha: He’s right, Yuuno-kun - let us sleep in a little. Don’t you think we’ve earned it?

Yuuno: Whether you’ve earned it or not, you never know when a jewel-seed might activate! [suddenly gets knocked off his perch onto Nanoha’s bed by a flying pillow thrown by Ōjirō]

Ōjirō: Seriously, Yuuno - can it. You have no idea how fast I can get moving should something like that happen. Nobody likes a living alarm-clock. [turns back over]

Nanoha: [giggle] O, looky - an extra pillow. [tucks it under her head]

Yuuno: [perches on Nanoha’s back] Jeez, how can you two be so lazy?

Ōjirō: I’m a cat; it’s part of who we are.

Yuuno: [turns toward Ōjirō, slightly spooked] Wait, what? I thought you said you couldn’t shapeshift.

Ōjirō: You don’t have to be a shapeshifter for your spirit not to match your body.

Yuuno: Err..? Whupf! [rolled off of Nanoha and covered by her bedclothes as she turns over and flips them off of her]

Nanoha: You’ve gotta remember, Yuuno-kun: Papa’s weird.

Ōjirō: Yep. [sits up with another groan] Well, congratulations, Yuuno: You’ve managed to make it so that I can’t get back to sleep. Heart, remind me how far we’ve gotten?

RH: |Confirmation. Five jewel-seeds have been collected so far: Numbers 13, 16, 18, 20, and 21|

Ōjirō: [nod] Counting our little adventure at the pool yesterday, right?

RH: |Correct.|

Ōjirō: Hm...wonder why we almost seem to be working backward.

Nanoha: [sits up as well] That reminds me: I never got a chance to ask why you can't stand wearing a swimsuit.

Ōjirō: [stretch] Because I look awful in them.

Nanoha: [headtilt] You do? Why?

Ōjirō: Simple math: Pale legs plus dark hair equals ew.

[Nanoha giggles]

Yuuno: [burrows out from underneath the covers] Sealing that thing was a real pain, wasn't it?

Ōjirō: No kidding. Who knew they could just switch off like that?

Yuuno: [sigh] Well...unless something happens, I think you two should take today off. After all, we’ve got five already and it hasn’t even been a week - I’d call that a fantastic start.

Nanoha: But...

Ōjirō: [stern look at Nanoha] You heard the bossman, young lady. Remember: Rest is an important part of training.

Yuuno: [looks at Ōjirō again, snickering] “Bossman”...do you _ever_ let up on the sarcasm?

Ōjirō: [beams] Not often!

Yuuno: Regardless, don’t you have somewhere to be today?

Ōjirō: [holds a finger up] Ah, right you are!

Nanoha: Hmm...well, I guess we can take a break from the search for today.

Yuuno: Good.

Nanoha: [impish grin] You know, Papa...you _could_ shave your legs.

Ōjirō: [eyeroll] I'd rather not draw that kind of attention to myself - I'm not on a swim or dive team.

Nanoha: [internal monologue] "...Draw that kind of attention..."?

{segue to warmups for soccer-match}

Nanoha: [voice-over] Daddy ran and coached a little-league soccer team named after our café, Midori-ya JFC. I wonder what will happen to them next season...

Anyway, they have a game today, their first since...well...he died. They were actually allowed to put it off until later because of what happened, but they decided to go ahead with it as scheduled.

Ōjirō: [joining voice-over] They’re quite a bunch - apparently the captain called an emergency meeting just a couple of days later, then they all gathered outside our classroom at the end of that day to show support for Nanoha-chan.

Nanoha: I wonder if they even realize how much it meant to me.

Ōjirō: {pan camera over bench, showing both of them in Midori-ya coach warmups} They also asked me to take over coaching them, since I was already taking care of Nanoha-chan by that point. I declined, though - despite having played for a couple of years when I was a little younger than them, I don’t even know all the rules, much less what makes for good strategy. I could coach basketball, baseball, or American football - but soccer? No.

However, I _did_ agree to be an _assistant_ coach, as I knew someone who _would_ make a decent head coach. {pan camera over to show the original teacher, also in Midori-ya warmups} [in-scene, walking over to the taller woman] Thanks for taking this on, Tominaga-sensei.

Ayame: Not at all! I’ve been getting a little bored lately anyway.

Ōjirō: [voice-over] This is Tominaga Ayame, probably my favourite substitute on the rare occasions I can’t make a class.

Ayame: [to opposing coach] Well, the stands are starting to fill up nicely. Shall we start the match?

Opp. coach: Let’s.

Ōjirō: [in-scene as Tominaga joins him on the bench] Something unusual’s come up, so it looks like I may have to start leaning on you a little more than I have been.

Ayame: Heh...good; I’m barely making ends meet right now, to be honest.

Ōjirō: I know the feeling.

Nanoha: [voice-over] I agreed to watch all of their games that I could from now on, so they’ve made me an honourary coach - and Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan decided to join me this time. {shot of the girls cheering} Papa also said that he’d have come along even if he hadn’t become a coach. And of course, wherever Papa and I go...

Yuuno: (This is a common sport here, right?)

Nanoha: (Right. It’s called soccer. {shots of match action} You move the ball around the pitch with your feet, and score a “goal” when you get it into your opponent’s net. The only one allowed to use their hands is the one guarding the goal.)

Yuuno: (I see. Looks like fun!)

{shot of Midori-ya’s goalie making an impressive save}

Alisa: Wow, the goalie’s amazing!

Suzuka: He really is!

{brief focus on a girl at the end of the bench}

Nanoha: (Are there sports like this on your homeworld, Yuuno-kun?)

Yuuno: (Sure, but I’ve always been so caught-up in research and excavation that I never played much of anything.)

Nanoha: (Ehe...just like me. I’ve never been much good at sports.)

Ōjirō: (Same here - or rather, I can play just fine, but my endurance has always been so horrible that it’s rarely been worth my time to try. I’d love a chance to coach a sport I actually know well, though...)

Yuuno: (You really enjoy teaching, don’t you?)

Ōjirō: (You bet I do. Also, there’s a funny thing about soccer where I come from...)

Yuuno: (Where is that, anyway?)

Ōjirō: (Half a world away, my friend.)

Yuuno: [slightly confused] (I...see. Incidentally, why don’t you know it very well? It seems pretty popular.)

Ōjirō: (It’s top dog or close most places; but back home it’s a distant fourth or fifth, depending on where you are. And that’s the funny thing about it: most of the world calls it “football”. But back home, we have a homegrown sport called “football”, so we mostly call it “soccer”, which probably got adopted over here because ... [grimace] reasons.)

Yuuno: (Er, reasons?)

Ōjirō: (That’s an entire history-lesson, dude.)

[Yuuno starts to respond, but turns with everyone-else as another girl’s voice sounds from off-screen]

Girl: ‘Scuse me?

Ōjirō: Hello? Can we he - ooh. [blinks and gets up, heading toward her] Want a hand there? I know what a pain wheelchairs can be on grass...

Girl: Yeah, thanks. Is Takamachi Nanoha-chan here?

Nanoha: [headtilts as Ōjirō pushes the wheelchair toward them] Hoeh? That’s me, but..?

Girl: [bows lightly from the wheelchair] Name’s Yagami Hayate. I, uh...heard about what happened, an’ figured I could help out a little...

Ōjirō: [internal monologue] Yagami? {imagine spot: silhouette of Yagami Iori} Boy, there’s a name with unfortunate implications. But then again…{imagine spot changes to silhouettes of Mishima Heihachi and Kazuya} [sweatdrop] ...now that I think about it, mine’s even worse. I really should’ve thought that through better…

Nanoha: That’s nice of you, Hayate-chan. But...how?

Hayate: Well, just for starters, I thought I’d offer y’a place ta stay fer now - my house ain’t real big, but I live alone, so I kinda rattle around in it anyway…

Nanoha: [startled] Alone?! But you’re right around _my_ age! How..?

Hayate: [sad smile] Yer not the only orphan here, Nanoha-chan - an’ I’m an only child. My dad had a wealthy friend who supports me.

Nanoha: [widens eyes, reaches a hand toward Hayate] I-I’m sorry; I had no -

Hayate: [interrupts, deflecting the hand and then catching it in one of her own] Notta word of it, Nanoha-chan - it was a long time ago. If anyone should be apologizin’, it’s me fer mentionin’ it.

Nanoha: [headshake] No, no, I was the one who asked. But thanks. As for the offer...hm. [looks to Ōjirō] Papa?

Hayate: Wait, “papa”? [looks back and forth between them] But I thought..?

Alisa: I was about to ask the same thing. You never called your own dad that, right? [Suzuka nods in agreement]

Nanoha: [headshakes again] Of course I couldn’t call him the same thing as Daddy - it’d be like replacing Daddy. But…[reaches over to take Ōjirō’s hand] he really _has_ started to feel like a father to me already, so a few nights ago I sorta...made him my foster-father.

Hayate: Aww. [giggle] Yer so cute, Nanoha-chan.

Nanoha: [blushes slightly] A-am I?

Ōjirō: [chuckle, seated bow toward Hayate] For the sake of completeness, I’m also her teacher - Mishima Ōjirō. I took her in after...well, _that_.

Hayate: Ah, Mishima-san then? [looks over at Tominaga] Is that your wife, then?

Ōjirō: [sheepish grin] No, she’s just a friend, and usually the first person I call when I need a substitute. [waves dismissively] And please, just Ōjirō - I’ve never liked such formality outside of the classroom. [looks at Alisa and Suzuka] That goes for you girls, too.

Alisa: Okay!

Suzuka: Are you sure?

Ōjirō: Well, you don’t _have_ to; it’s just what I prefer.

Suzuka: [giggle] Alright.

Hayate: Ah - these friends-a yours, Nanoha-chan?

Nanoha: [nod] Yeah, and classmates.

[Suzuka and Alisa introduce themselves]

Hayate: Wonderful t’meet alla ya! Well...you’d be welcome t’move in with’r, Ōjirō-san - plenty of room. An’ in fact, havin’ an adult around might make a few things a lot more convenient…

Ōjirō: Heh, I bet it would...but still, very generous of you. [looks to Nanoha] I don’t know...big decision, don’t you think, Nanoha-chan?

Nanoha: [nod] Yeah. Hope you don’t mind waiting on us a little, Hayate-chan?

Hayate: [waves a hand] Not at all - take yer time! [pulls out her phone] Want my number?

Ōjirō: Of course! [both pull their phones out as well] If nothing else, I imagine you’ll be wanting to visit each-other every so often, ne?

Hayate: Absolutely. I do okay by myself, but it does get lonely every so often…

Suzuka: Er...mind if we take your number too, then?

Hayate: Sure - maybe I could cook us all dinner sometime!

Nanoha: [leans in, excited] You cook, Hayate-chan?!

Hayate: I _love_ cookin’! You too, Nanoha-chan?

Nanoha: [nod] I dunno if you heard about Midori-ya, but I used to help out in there once in a while, especially during the holidays…

Hayate: Ahh, right - a café, wasn’t it? Sounds like fun.

Ōjirō: [waves her over, turning around again] Gonna watch the match with us, Hayate-chan?

Hayate: Sure!

{more shots of match action, followed by final score and victory celebration}

Ayame: [addressing team] Nicely done, everyone - just like in practice!

Ōjirō: [nod] I’ll second that. I think this calls for a feast!

[mass cheer]

{cut to a pizzeria patio table with Nanoha, Suzuka, Alisa, Ōjirō, and Hayate all seated around it as Yuuno perches on it}

Hayate: O? You have a pet?

Ōjirō: Ah, yeah. [reaches to pet Yuuno between the ears] This is our ferrety friend Yuuno.

Hayate: Yuuno-kun, eh? [peers at him intently] Hunh...I ain’t seen a lotta ferrets, but I’ve _definitely_ never seen one like that.

[Ōjirō and Nanoha both startle]

Suzuka: [giggle] We said the same thing when we first saw him! [Alisa nods]

Ōjirō: Ehhhh, I just figure he’s a rare breed… [strained grin]

Nanoha: He-he’s smart too - look! [holds out her hand] Here, Yuuno-kun - shake!

[Yuuno puts a paw on the hand; all three other girls enthuse over him for a moment]

Yuuno: (There’s something unusual about Hayate...I’ll see if I can find out what it is.) [runs up onto Hayate’s shoulder, perches]

Hayate: Well hello there, Yuuno-kun! [giggles, scratching under his chin]

Ōjirō: (Can you tell us anything about her, Heart?)

RH: (|She has magical potential; apart from that, readings are inconclusive.|)

[Ōjirō and Nanoha glance at each-other in surprise]

Ōjirō: (Well, that tells us something for later, at least.)

{Cut to luncheon adjourning and both coaches addressing the team}

Goalie: Oi, where’s Nanoha-chan? [raises voice, waving her over] Nanoha-chan! Get over here!

Nanoha: [blinks, looking over] Eh? Er, okay…[gets up and joins the coaches]

Goalie: We didn’t make you an honourary coach just so you could sit away from everyone after the game, right gang?

Team: _Right!_

[Nanoha blushes slightly, beaming]

Ayame: You all did wonderfully today! If we carry this through the week’s practices, the tournament next weekend is as good as ours!

Team: _Banzai!_

Ōjirō: [looks up at Ayame] I think that’s about everything..?

Nanoha: [tugs on his sleeve] Erm...actually, I’d like to say something…

[murmurs of intrigue from the team]

Nanoha: I just...wanted to say how much it means to know that you were thinking of me after what happened to my parents. [bows deeply] Thank you all so much.

[The team glance at each-other, then bow in return with a mass “It was the least we could do.”]

Ōjirō: [smiles broadly, putting an arm around Nanoha’s shoulder and letting the situation soak in a bit before dismissing the team] Well...I guess that about does it for today! Careful on your ways home, everyone!

Team: _Thank you kindly!_

[Goalie pulls a Jewel Seed out of his satchel, startling Nanoha as she spots it]


	3. Crisis and Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mis-step by Nanoha draws the attention of another mage with her own agenda.

{Shot: Girl from bench running up to goalie}

Girl: Nice job today!

Goalie: Same to you.

Girl: [blushes slightly, rubbing the back of her neck] O, stop~. I didn’t really do anything - I just sat on the bench and cheered you on!

Goalie: [both start walking away] Sure - but without that, I might not have done so well!

Girl: [giggle] You’re so sweet.

[Nanoha stares after them for a moment on her way back to the table with Ōjirō]

Ōjirō: [headtilt] You okay, Nanoha-chan?

Nanoha: [blinks and looks up at him] Eh? O, I’m fine. Just got lost in my thoughts, hehe… [internal monologue] That had to be my imagination…

Alisa: [as they sit back down] Yuuno-kun, you’re so silly!

Hayate: [smirks and peers up at Yuuno, perched atop her head with a triumphant expression] So what, I’m a ferret’s Fūjisan now?

Ōjirō: [giggling loudly along with everyone-else] Well, he certainly seems to have taken a liking to you, one way or the other!

Nanoha: (Find anything out, Yuuno-kun?)

Yuuno: (Not really. She’s definitely unusual, but for the life of me I can’t figure out how.)

Ōjirō: (Extra reason to take her up on her offer, ne?)

Nanoha: (I’d say so…)

Alisa: [preparing her purse] Well, I guess we’d better get going too.

Suzuka: Yeah, seems that way.

Nanoha: Is that so? I guess you both have plans this afternoon?

Suzuka: [nod] I’m going out with Sis.

Alisa: [raises a fist excitedly] Papa’s taking me shopping!

Nanoha: Sounds like fun - you’ll both have to tell me all about it on Monday!

Ōjirō: How about you, Hayate-chan?

Hayate: I need t’do a li’l shoppin’ myself. Especially if I’m gonna cook a big dinner fer five sometime soon!

[Ōjirō and Nanoha glance at each-other; Yuuno chirps and noses at her temple, making Nanoha giggle]

Ōjirō: Looks like Yuuno wants to help. Care for a little company?

Hayate: I’ll be fine~! [takes Yuuno off her shoulder and sets him on the table with a few pets around the ears] B’sides - if I do it myself, I can make it a surprise!

Nanoha: Oh~? Sounds like you’ve got a big idea!

Hayate: The start-a one, at least! ^^

Ōjirō: Sounds like something to look forward to; we’ll have to have a little pow-wow with Suzuka-chan and Alisa-chan to make actual plans for it.

Nanoha+Hayate: “Pow-wow”?

Ōjirō: Eh...sorry, it’s a thing from back home. Basically an entire community getting together to celebrate and make plans.

Hayate: Where ya from anyway, Ōjirō-san?

Ōjirō: [sweatdrop] Um… [raises a finger] English is my native language. Other than that, I’ll only tell you if you guess it!

Hayate: O? Why the secrecy?

Ōjirō: I’d just rather leave that part of my life behind me, is all…

Hayate: [headtilt] I...see. [shrug] Well! I’d better get going. Take care, you two! [slowly turns her chair around and wheels off]

Ōjirō+Nanoha: [waving] Take care, Hayate-chan!

Ōjirō: [peers down at Nanoha for a moment] ...Nanoha-chan? Have you gotten taller since you moved in with me?

Nanoha: [giggle] Daddy used to ask me that all the time. Most times, I’d tell him: “Daddy, you just asked me that the other day - I don’t grow _that_ fast!”

Ōjirō: [laughs softly] Can’t argue with it, either. Maybe I’m just seeing you growing into bigger responsibilities.

Nanoha: [clings onto his arm] Silly Papa.

{Shot of goalie & girl walking down street, with focus on goalie’s hip pocket with slight glow}

{Segue to bedroom}

[Nanoha & Ōjirō both flop onto their respective beds]

Yuuno: [looking back and forth between the two, perched on nightstand] Taking a nap?

Nanoha: I haven’t decided yet. Papa?

Ōjirō: For now I’m just planning on kicking back. Who knows, though - I may end up falling asleep for a little bit.

Nanoha: [nod] That’s kinda what I’m thinking. I am a little tired, though.

Yuuno: Mmm. I guess magic really is pretty tiring when you’re not used to using it, huh?

Nanoha: Sure seems that way.

Ōjirō: Like I said that first night: It takes a lot outta you. I imagine it’s a lot like athletics: The more you do it, the more you _can_ do at a stretch without tiring yourself out.

Nanoha: So this won’t keep happening forever?

Ōjirō: That’s what I figure.

Yuuno: [sigh] I wish I could do more.

Ōjirō: You may not be _able_ to do a lot, Yuuno, but you know _how_ to do it - you’ve still got more knowledge and skill than both of us put together.

Nanoha: Yeah, don’t be so hard on yourself, Yuuno-kun. There’s still a ton you can do that we can’t.

Yuuno: Heh...I suppose you’re right.

{Segue back to goalie & girl}

Girl: You really were amazing today.

Goalie: Naaah, the defense did most of the work. They’re always solid.

Girl: You were still really cool, though - especially that one save!

Goalie: [blush] ...O, right! [digs in his pocket, pulling out Jewel Seed] Here. It’s just a normal stone as far as I know, but since it was so pretty…

[Amazed, the girl reaches to take it from his hand]

{“Tree” activation scene; cut to bedroom}

[Ōjirō & Nanoha both sit up suddenly]

Yuuno: You two felt that?

Ōjirō: You better believe it. Nanoha-chan?

[Nanoha nods; both charge out of the apartment to the rooftop, Yuuno jumping onto Ōjirō’s shoulder]

{Shot of tree growing to full size}

Ōjirō: [startled into English as they emerge onto the rooftop] _Ho_ -ly - !

Nanoha: [blinks at him] Hoeh?

Ōjirō: Ehhhhhhhh, I’ll explain later. [looks to her] It’s still daylight on a weekend...you want this one?

Nanoha: Sure! [tosses RH into the air] Help me out, Raging Heart!

RH: |Standby, ready. Setup.|

{Nanoha transformation sequence}

{Pano of tree spread across Uminari}

Nanoha: This is terrible…

Ōjirō: You said it. [adjusts glasses] You got an explanation for this, Yuuno?

Yuuno: This one was probably activated by a human - when someone puts a strong wish into a Jewel Seed, it activates at its strongest power.

Nanoha: Is that so..? {flashback to the goalie putting the Seed into his pocket} [eyes widen] [internal monologue] ...So that boy really did have one! [looks down] ...and I really did notice it…

Ōjirō: [concerned] Nanoha-chan?

Nanoha: Papa...I screwed up.

Ōjirō: Howso?

Nanoha: I saw the Jewel Seed that caused all this - that boy had it, the goalie. I could’ve stopped all this before it even started.

Ōjirō: [puts a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look up at him in curiosity] Lesson learned: Follow your instincts, ne?

Nanoha: … [nod] Right. Next time I think I see a Jewel Seed, I’ll either deal with it then or let you two know. But… [looks back out at the scene] How do I deal with _this_ situation? Yuuno-kun?

Yuuno: Well...normally, you’d need to get close and seal it, though with Raging Heart the first part might not be entirely necessary. Either way, you’ll need to find the root of the effect.

Ōjirō: [snicker] The “root”, you say.

Yuuno: [pokerface] ...Ehe...so to speak. Anyway, when it spreads out to this broad an area, how do you find it..?

Ōjirō: Well...Jewel Seeds have a distinctive magical signature, or at least an extremely-powerful one…

Yuuno: ...Right..?

Nanoha: [RH starts glowing] ...So all we have to do is find the nearest powerful magic source.

Yuuno: What..?

RH: |Area Search.|

Nanoha: [spins around, scribing a large circle on the roof] Raging Heart, find me the root of this misfortune…

RH: |I will do everything in my power.|

{shot of search magic spreading over the city}

{search sequence, ending with the couple encapsulated in the main trunk}

Nanoha: Got it!

Yuuno: Really?!

Ōjirō: [grin] Information is power, Yuuno - therefore, gathering information can become a sort of power itself.

Yuuno: You think so?

[Ōjirō nods.]

Nanoha: Now all I have to do is seal it!

Yuuno: Can you get it from here?

Ōjirō: Hey, if I can do it…

Nanoha: ...So can I! Right, Raging Heart?

RH: |Mode-change: Cannon Mode.|

{Mode-shift sequence}

Nanoha: Go get it! [RH begins powering up a blast]

[male voice from off-screen]: |Spark Smasher!|

{Commercial break}

{Repeat of line, this time showing Bardiche}

[RH’s blast goes off slightly after. As Fate is positioned somewhat behind Nanoha, both spells reach the tree simultaneously, sealing the Seed with inconclusive ownership; Fate is seen to the side, speeding toward it]

Nanoha: Raging Heart, please!

RH: |Flier Fin!|

Nanoha: [flying toward Fate] Um, one moment!

Bard.: [as Fate stops and turns] |Photon Lancer.|

Nanoha: [looks at the lances nervously, but approaches] Excuse me, but...are you looking for these Jewel Seeds too?

Fate: Don’t come any closer.

[Ōjirō jogs to within a few yards from the edge of the rooftop, watching them]

Nanoha: It’s nothing like that - I just wanted to ask you a couple of things. You’re a mage, right?

Ōjirō: (Can you hear me? [Nanoha, Fate, and Yuuno all turn toward him, Fate startling slightly and giving him a suspicious look] Well, that answers _that_ question.)

[Fate fires one of the lances at Ōjirō]

Nanoha: [flailing a bit] Don’t attack my Papa! He’s de -

[Ōjirō holds his left hand out and blocks the lance with a Round Shield, visibly strained as the shield fuzzes out]

Nanoha: ...Well, okay, I guess he isn’t _completely_ defenseless, but still… [turns back to Fate, approaching a bit closer] Why are you hunting the Seeds?

[Fate pauses briefly, peering at her, then looks down]

Bard.: | _Fire!_ | [the remaining Lances launch at Nanoha, who dodges by ascending]

Yuuno: How did you do that?

Ōjirō: Completely on instinct. I guess if you needed further proof of my specialty…

Yuuno: I guess so! Are you okay, Ōjirō?

Ōjirō: Yeah. Don’t think I have another one of those in me, though - that Photon Lancer hits like a brick stick; I could feel it even through the shield.

Yuuno: You probably wouldn’t have if you’d been the one with Raging Heart at the moment.

Ōjirō: Hmm… [looks worried as they both continue watching the duel]

Bard.: |Scythe Slash.| [blade-end opens to produce the energy-scythe; Nanoha dodges with mild aerobatics, leaning her body backward. Fate then swings at her vertically, forcing her to bring RH up to block]

Nanoha: Hold on! I don’t want to fight you!

Fate: Then stay out of my way and away from the Jewel Seeds.

Nanoha: Listen to me: We’re not after them for ourselves; we’re only helping their owner, Yuuno-kun -

[Fate forces her away, then backs up slightly herself, swinging Bard. over her shoulder]

Bard.: |[ping] Arc Sabre.|

RH: [as Nanoha holds her out toward the oncoming Sabre] |Protection.|

Ōjirō: [in English, leaning forward] Not enough time!

[Nanoha screams as the Sabre hits her through the half-formed Protection, knocking her out of the air toward the rooftop closest to Ōjirō and Yuuno; a green magic-circle springs up beneath Yuuno as Fate prepares another Lancer]

Fate: ...Forgive me. [fires the Lancer at Nanoha, knocking her down faster into a set of five green Round Shields set up to catch her, all but the last breaking in the process]

Ōjirō + Yuuno: _Nanoha!_

{Shot of Nanoha lying on the roof and Shield in pain, only one eye open, electricity sparking around her for a moment}

Ōjirō: [peering at Fate] (Why? Who are you?)

[Fate peers back with neither expression nor answer, then summons the Seed from the goalie’s open hand]

Bard.: |Internalized: #10.|

Fate: [turning away from both] (If we fight again, I may not be able to hold back. Give up on the Jewel Seeds.)

Ōjirō: (I’m afraid we can’t do that - we have a promise to keep.)

Fate: [looks at him over her shoulder] (You both say “we” - but how can it be “we” when you don’t have a device?)

Ōjirō: [arches an eyebrow, expression otherwise bland] (Have I not?)

Fate: [narrows eyes slightly, then turns away again] (...If you stand in my way, I’ll cut you down.) [flies off]

Ōjirō: [watches her for a moment, both angry and concerned, then turns to Nanoha as she starts to pick herself up, leaning on her left hand] (How bad did she hurt you, Nanoha-chan?)

Nanoha: (I feel like I fell down about seven flights of stairs [glances down, finding her dress bloodstained from a long cut across her left upper arm and chest, which she quickly presses her right hand to while sitting up] and it looks like that one attack cut me pretty bad, but nothing that won’t heal in a few days, I don’t think.)

Ōjirō: (Thank Tsukuyomi...can you get back up here?)

Nanoha: (I think so.) [activates Flier Fin and “jumps” back to the pair, Ōjirō quickly supporting her]

Ōjirō: Tsukuyomi...you’re bleeding like a stuck pig. Hopefully this won’t be permanent, but… [tears a strip off the hem of her dress, tying it around her chest as a makeshift bandage, after which RH and her barrier-jacket release] I think I’d better keep Heart until you recover. [takes RH, fastening the chain around his neck]

Nanoha: [nod] Probably a good idea. [looks off in the direction Fate went] I wonder why she wouldn’t tell us who she is or anything…

Ōjirō: I can think of a dozen different reasons. [adjusts glasses with a sigh] ...And a girl that pretty doesn’t deserve any of them.

Nanoha: She _is_ pretty, huh? Did you see her eyes?

Ōjirō: [nod] Yeah, I did. They worry me a little, to be honest - red eyes are _never_ a good sign.

Nanoha: They looked so...sad.

Ōjirō: [slight headtilt] ...I hadn’t thought about it, but you’re right. Which reminds me: Did you hear what she said just before she hammered you down?

Nanoha: No...I heard it, but she was being really quiet and I was dazed from being hurt, so I couldn’t make it out.

Ōjirō: Mmm...Well, I’m not 100% certain on this, but I think I saw her say…“Forgive me”. _In English._

Nanoha: Huh...wait, you “ _saw_ her say”? You can read lips?

Ōjirō: Not with any confidence, but yeah. Apparently I kind of had to pick up the skill when I was...three or something.

Nanoha: Hoeh? [headtilt] Why?

Ōjirō: From what I understand, my ears filled up with fluid - couldn’t hear a damn thing for months.

Nanoha: [eyes widen slightly] Scary. It’s a wonder nothing got damaged.

Ōjirō: Hm...I’ve never really thought about that. Either way, it’s come in unfortunately handy in recent years, now that my hearing _is_ damaged.

Nanoha: [blink] It is? How?

Ōjirō: I had a bad habit as a teenager of listening to music through earphones with the volume way too loud.

Nanoha: Ouch. But still, I’d never have known if you hadn’t said anything.

Ōjirō: Nah, you’d have guessed it eventually - I play music and things loud, and have more trouble than most people hearing what people are saying on the TV.

Nanoha: Eh? But doesn’t your lip-reading make up for that?

Ōjirō: I’m not sure why, but it’s harder to read lips on a screen than in person.

Nanoha: Is that so?

Ōjirō: [pause] You know...come to think of it, that sad look in our blonde friend’s eyes? [looks down at Nanoha] I’ve seen something like it before.

Nanoha: [looks down, leaning into him] I’m not surprised. I just hope it isn’t for the same kind of reason…

Ōjirō: I’ll second that. One young woman being subjected to such tragedy is too many to begin with.

Nanoha: [nod] My thought exa - [blinks and looks back up] Wait…”young woman”? Me?

Ōjirō: You’re growing up _fast_ , Nanoha-chan - maybe _too_ fast, but under circumstances like these, that may be unavoidable. [soft chuckle] Just don’t leave me behind, eh?

Nanoha: [hugs around his waist with a slight giggle] You know I’d never do that.

Ōjirō: Heh, I suppose you’re right. [crouches] Here - since you’re injured, let me carry you.

Nanoha: Thanks. [climbs up on his back, Yuuno moving to her shoulder and licking her cheek a couple of times]

{shot change to him walking down the building’s stairs}

Nanoha: ...I really messed this up.

Yuuno: What’re you talking about, Nanoha? You did a fine job; you just ended up against a more-experienced mage.

Nanoha: That’s not what I mean. If I’d just said something, the town wouldn’t be in the shape it’s in…

Yuuno: Stop it. You did the best you could with what you knew; it’s not your fault you thought you were see -

Ōjirō: I know, Nanoha-chan.

Yuuno: Eh?

Ōjirō: All this happened because of a mistake you should’ve known better than to make - but now you _do_ know better. It won’t do any good to let yourself dwell on it for too long; the best you can do is to learn from it and to move on.

Yuuno: [fur bristles] What’re you saying, Ōjirō?! If you’re gonna be a father to her, shouldn’t you be more supportive?

Ōjirō: I _am_ being supportive, Yuuno. Some of us aren’t very good at accepting “it’s not your fault” even if the mistake we made was completely understandable.

Nanoha: You’re the same way?

Ōjirō: Mmhm. [glances back at Yuuno] Believe me: Sometimes perfectionists can only be understood by each-other.

Yuuno: Is that so…Heh, are you sure you’re not related?

Ōjirō: [smirk] Not likely, Yuuno - I’m not even from this _continent_ , remember?

Yuuno: Really? [headtilt] But you have the same kind of name.

Ōjirō: By design.

Yuuno: Er..?

Nanoha: Hmm...at least I learned something about you today, Papa.

Ōjirō: [chuckle] That’s my Nanoha: always looking on the bright side, finding the silver lining.

{Shot change to them exiting the building}

Nanoha: Do you ever get used to your mistakes causing people trouble?

Ōjirō: I certainly haven’t. It burns me up when I realize something like that’s happened.

[Nanoha startles slightly as she sees the couple walking down the street across from them]

Ōjirō: [stops as he notices Nanoha’s surprise] Mmm?

Nanoha: (That’s the boy who had the Jewel Seed - our goalie.)

Ōjirō: (Heh...such a cute couple, aren’t they? ...Wait. [adjusts glasses] I bet I know what happened now.)

Yuuno: (O?)

Ōjirō: (He was gonna give her the Seed as a present, wishing that they’d be together for a long time. Or maybe he _did_ , and it was a shared wish. Either way…)

Yuuno: (Mmm, could well be.)

Nanoha: (Really? Even something as innocent as that can activate them, Yuuno-kun?)

Yuuno: (I’m afraid so. A wish is a wish, no matter what the motivation.)

Ōjirō: (Strange way for it to manifest, though… [eyebrows lift at a thought] Heart? Do you think it’d be possible to...fabricate a fake Seed? Physically identical, but just an inert rock?)

RH: (|Unfortunately, that would be well beyond my capabilities.|)

Ōjirō: (Hmm...that’s a pity.)

Nanoha: ([giggle] You’re so sweet, Papa - wanting to replace his gift.)

Ōjirō: (Heh, thanks. It just seemed a damn shame for him to lose it without even knowing why or what happened.)

Nanoha: (...Papa?)

Ōjirō: (Mm?)

Nanoha: (I’m not just doing this for Yuuno-kun anymore. I want - no, I _need_ \- to give not just my best but my _all_ to make as sure as I can that nothing like this ever happens again.)

Ōjirō: [smiles slowly] (...I know.)

Nanoha: [blink] (Hoeh?)

Ōjirō: (Remember what I said about “seeing you growing into bigger responsibilities”?)

Nanoha: (Heh...I guess it’s true.)

{Scene change: Night-time, Fate sitting by a fountain in the neighbouring city}

Fate: [internal monologue after calling up stills of Yuuno, Nanoha, and Ōjirō on her display and pondering them] Why am I bothered by these three? They’re really not a threat - they’re clearly novices, however powerful they may be, and he apparently somehow doesn’t have a device anymore. Maybe he..? [enlarges portions of two photos, one of each of them, showing RH’s orb] Yes...they’re the same device. He must’ve given his to her for some reason. [enlarges Yuuno’s image] The familiar...hmm. The familiar barely did anything the whole time, so I really have no idea what sort of skills or power he may have. That must be what’s bothering me. {flashback of Ōjirō: “Have I not?”} … [headshake] No, that has to be a trick. If he really had one, he’d have helped her. Unless…

{Scene change: Same time, Ōjirō’s and Nanoha’s bedroom, her in bed, he and Yuuno sitting next to her}

Ōjirō: How do you feel, now that you’ve had some food and a couple of hours to settle down?

Nanoha: Tired and sore. [sheepish smile, pressing one hand to her upper chest] But at least the cut closed up.

Ōjirō: Yeah. I’m pretty sure you hadn’t intended any part of your barrier-jacket to be red!

[All three laugh, Nanoha wincing slightly afterward]

Yuuno: I’m amazed you can joke about that already.

Ōjirō: They say that laughter’s the best medicine, Yuuno. Besides, I’m an entertainer by nature - I can never pass up an opportunity for a good joke if I see it. Or a bad joke, for that matter.

Yuuno: [bad pokerface] So I’ve noticed.

[Ōjirō and Nanoha both laugh again]

Ōjirō: By the way, Nanoha-chan: Did you notice anything different about the way I talked today?

Nanoha: Hoeh? Well, erm...now that you mention it, you have been sounding a little more...casual, I guess?

Ōjirō: Actually, I think “natural” is a better word for it. How’d you explain it again, Yuuno?

Yuuno: I wondered when you planned on telling her. When two people can talk telepathically, the telepathy makes it so that they understand each-other _perfectly_ even when they talk normally.

Ōjirō: Right. Thus, Yuuno always sounds to me like he’s talking in perfect English.

Nanoha: [huge blink] Whaaa?? I thought he was speaking Japanese this whole time!

Yuuno: Heh! The truth is, I’ve just been speaking Mid-childan and our telepathy’s been translating it for me.

Nanoha: Amazing…

Ōjirō: {flashback to RH displaying receipt of a Jewel Seed} ...Wait a minute. Heart, you’re a Mid-childan device, right?

RH: |That is correct.|

Ōjirō: Would you mind recalling the last message you displayed?

RH: |Of course.| [displays “Protection”]

Ōjirō: Uh...Yuuno? The letters are shaped a little weird, but… [points at RH’s display] I can read that.

Yuuno: [peers at the display, then him] Really? That’s… [blink blink] ...interesting…

[All three pore over the display a moment longer]

Ōjirō: Eh. [shrug] We can worry about it if and when it becomes important.

[A computerized voice from the large smartphone sitting on the nightstand announces “Datapod Recovered”, prompting all three to look at it]

Ōjirō: O, I have a text-message.

Nanoha: [blink] Seriously, Papa? _That’s_ your text-message sound?

Ōjirō: [retrieves the phone, then gives Nanoha a curious look as he removes its stylus and taps the screen with it] Yeah. What about it?

Nanoha: [shakes head, giggling] You’re so weird.

{Close-up on Ōjirō as he reads the message, eyes narrowing in suspicion and slight disgust}

{Close-up on the text, which reads: “Stay away from Nanoha.”}


	4. What Defines an Enemy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The black-clad mage returns, this time squaring off against Ōjirō and discovering that he and Nanoha have no intention of letting things between her and them be the way she expects.

{shot: Ōjirō’s and Nanoha’s room, late morning}

Ōjirō: [standing before mirror much like in ep1, putting on his necklace] Aren’t you about ready, Nanoha-chan?

Nanoha: [rummaging through closet] Sorry, I need another minute or two - I can’t find something I wanna take with us. Wish I hadn’t been in such a hurry when I put all this in here…

Ōjirō: [chuckle] If you’re not careful, it’ll be sunset before you’re ready and Hayate-chan’s and Suzuka-chan’s invitations won’t mean anything anymore!

Nanoha: [pauses and looks over her shoulder] Mō...I won’t be _that_ long, Papa! [turns back and starts throwing things over her shoulders periodically]

Ōjirō: If you say so~♪ [sits on the near edge of his futon, watching her, then lifts eyebrows as she tosses a baseball cap behind her] Hello there… [catches it and dons it] Gotcha! I’d been wondering where this went!

Nanoha: {offscreen} Aha! [rustling sounds as she puts the item in her backpack, then is shown standing up wearing the pack, head tilted at Ōjirō] Eh? I’ve never seen you wearing a ballcap before!

Ōjirō: They’re great for keeping the Sun out of your eyes. ^^

Nanoha: [walks over and pokes at the cap] What’s this logo? I don’t recognize it.

Ōjirō: It’s from the university I attended.

Nanoha: Ooh! That was before you came to Japan, right?

Ōjirō: Mmhm. [wink] And if you look it up, you’ll find out exactly where I lived for better than ten years right before then.

Nanoha: Is that a challenge~?

Ōjirō: [grin] Absolutely! Are you ready, Yuuno?

Yuuno: [snort] As if it takes me any effort!

[both snicker at him]

Ōjirō: Shall we be off, then?

Nanoha: [nod] Yeah! C’mon, Yuuno-kun.

Yuuno: Right. [scampers up to her shoulder]

Nanoha: [winces as he climbs up her back] Owowowow. Careful - I’m still pretty tender there.

Yuuno: Ooh, sorry. [pats her shoulder with a paw]

{shot of them getting in the car and driving across town]

Ōjirō: [as Nanoha and Yuuno look out their window at the sea] Always nice to spend a day with Suzuka-chan and Alisa-chan, isn’t it? And Hayate-chan this time, too!

Nanoha: [nod] Yeah! Suzuka-chan invited us all for a tea-party. ...Why're we leaving so early, though?

Ōjirō: Hayate-chan's invitation was for breakfast beforehand, remember?

Nanoha: Ah, right! Mmm, today's gonna be so relaxing...

Ōjirō: I'll say. [ruffles her hair and winks] There's nothing like spending a day off with your favourite girl.

Nanoha: Aww. [giggles, peering up at him with one eye] You're so sweet sometimes.

Ōjirō: [shrug] You deserve it.

{shot of the car pulling out, followed by them both getting out in front of Hayate’s house, then Ōjirō knocking on the door with Yuuno on his shoulder}

Hayate: [from inside] Coming~! [opens door] Ah, hello you two!

Nanoha: Nice to see you again, Hayate-chan! [leans down for a hug]

Hayate: Mmm, you too.

[Yuuno hops off Ōjirō’s shoulder onto Nanoha’s, then across onto Hayate’s to give her a reproachful chirp]

Hayate: [giggles, petting Yuuno] Sorry, Yuuno-kun! Didn’t mean t’leave y’out!

Ōjirō: Mm? [raises eyebrows slightly]

[both peer at him]

Nanoha: What?

Ōjirō: Nothing. ^^ Just sort of amazed at how cute you two are. [Nanoha and Hayate both look at each-other and shrug helplessly]

{cut to the four walking into Hayate’s living-room, Yuuno back on Ōjirō’s shoulder} Nice of you to invite us over for breakfast, Hayate-chan.

Hayate: [dismissive wave, heading into the kitchen] Not a bit! Truth be told, I’ve been so _bored_ since we met that I jumped on the opportunity when Suzuka-chan invited us all over an’ y’offered t’pick me up.

Nanoha: [looking around] I see what you meant about rattling around in here...it must get so lonely…

Hayate: [shrugs, resigned but only slightly sad] Eh...y’get used to it; after a while it’s just how life is.

[Nanoha and Ōjirō exchange a sympathetic look]

Nanoha: [watches Hayate getting cookware and ingredients out for a few moments] ...Ne, Hayate-chan? Lemme help.

Hayate: Ooh, sure - we can make it twice as great that way!

Ōjirō: [arches an eyebrow] Are you sure, Nanoha-chan?

Nanoha: [nod] It’ll be good to get back to part of how life was before all this…

Ōjirō: Mm, I see. [chuckle] Catharsis.

Nanoha + Hayate: Eh? [both stare at him, clueless]

Ōjirō: I’ll explain later. Hayate-chan, mind if I take a little look around while you ladies are busy?

Hayate: Go ahead. [raises a finger and winks] Jus’ stay outta my underwear drawer, y’hear?

Nanoha: [shocked] _Hayate-chan?!_

Ōjirō: [eyeroll] Pffppppt. What kind of pervert do you think I am? ...On second thought, don’t answer that.

[Hayate giggles loudly]

Nanoha: [in disbelief] Erm...Papa? I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to admit something like that…

Ōjirō: Anything you can’t or won’t change should be a point of pride, Nanoha-chan. ^^

Nanoha: Errr, riiiiight...

Ōjirō: [chuckle] Don’t worry. I’ll leave the medicine-cabinet alone too; I know all too well how sensitive a place that can be.

Hayate: [headtilt] O? Why would people worry about hiding it?

Ōjirō: [grimace, eyeroll] ...Nevermind. [waves, heading down the hall] Have fun, you two!

Nanoha + Hayate: We will! [both giggle at each-other]

{cut to the girls chatting while cooking}

Hayate: You two seem really close. Y’always been like that?

Nanoha: [headshake] Nah, it only really started when [brief uncomfortable pause] he took me in. We’ve always been pretty friendly, though.

Hayate: Hee...I bet at least one-a yer classmates has a crush on’im.

Nanoha: [blink] Eh? Y-you don’t mean me, do you?

Hayate: What? No! I mean, well, it wouldn’t totally surprise me, but… [shrug] I doubt he’d ever have half-a everyone swoonin’ over’im, but I bet he’d get at least a couple…

Nanoha: [nudge, wink] Like you, Hayate-chan~?

Hayate: [dismissive wave] Pffft, nah. Not really my type.

Nanoha: [giggle] What _is_ your type, then?

Hayate: [peers at Nanoha speculatively] Not really sure…

{Cut to Ōjirō poking his head into Hayate’s room, looking about curiously before entering}

Ōjirō: Heh...hardly the girliest girl’s room I’ve ever heard of.

Yuuno: [sweatdrop] You’re not going to..?

Ōjirō: [still looking around as he traverses the room] Of course not, Yuuno - what do I look like, some kinda snoop? If I say I’m not gonna do somethin’, I’m not gonna do it.

Yuuno: O, good…

Ōjirō: [stops at her desk, peering at something on a shelf] Hello, what’s this? [blink] ...And why do I get sort of a bad feeling from it?

Yuuno: I’m not sure, but it’s definitely magical.

RH: |I detect a connection between it and our hostess, though I can’t decipher what type.|

Ōjirō: Do tell? [both of them glance back toward the kitchen] Hrm...well, can’t hurt to ask… [pulls out his phone, using it to take a picture of the object]

{cut to them returning to the living-room as Nanoha and Hayate finish laying out a moderately-fancy traditional breakfast}

Hayate: Ah, great timing!

Ōjirō: [whistle] This looks amazing.

Hayate: Aah, only ‘cause Nanoha-chan helped out.

Nanoha: [slight blush] Eh? You did most of the work, Hayate-chan…

Hayate: Nonsense - you knew half-a what I asked y’ t’do ‘fore I even asked!

Ōjirō: [adjusts glasses, sitting back down on the couch] You can say what you like, but _I_ say you ladies outdid yourselves.

Nanoha: [giggles, sitting down next to him] I haven’t cooked this much in a while…

Hayate: [shifts herself onto the couch, scooting up next to Nanoha] Nah, I didn’t really do anything special; my part of it was just the kinda thing I’d do fer _any_ family breakfast. ...Erm… [blink, slight blush]

Ōjirō: [glances over curiously, smirking as he notices Hayate’s blush] I see~ [chuckles, causing her blush to deepen a bit]

Nanoha: Hoeh? [follows Ōjirō’s eyes, then mirrors Hayate’s blush with another small giggle]

Ōjirō: By the way, Hayate-chan… [shows her the phone’s screen] what’s this here?

Hayate: [glances at the screen] O, that? I’m...not really sure, t’be honest. All I know f’sure is, I’ve had it as long as I can remember; I’ve kept it around ‘cause it’s pretty, an’ it seems old. An’ important, somehow.

Ōjirō: [he and Yuuno share a curious look] Do tell..?

{close-up on phone screen, showing photo of a large book with chains wrapped around two axes}

{cut to the quartet heading out to Ōjirō’s car, Nanoha pushing Hayate’s wheelchair}

Ōjirō: Ready to go, Hayate-chan?

Hayate: Yep! But… [peers at the car] just how’s this gonna work?

Nanoha: I was wondering that myself. 

Ōjirō: [dismissive wave] Pfft. That’s easy. [wheels her toward it, stopping a few feet short, then opening the front passenger door before crouching down to scoot one arm under her knees with the other going behind her back] Out you come.

Hayate: Ara? [quickly wraps her arms around his neck for stability] Wha-what’re you..?

Ōjirō: [gently lifts her out and sets her in the front seat] There. Nanoha-chan, open the back door, would you? I was going to say that you should get in behind me, but that would make it hard to talk to her... 

Nanoha: True. [peers into the car] ...How d’you plan on getting it in, anyway?

Ōjirō: Simple: like...let's see... [turns back to the wheelchair so and pokes around it for a few moments before folding it for storage as designed] ...this! [shoves it across the footwells to settle behind the driver’s seat] 

Hayate: You’ve done this before, huh?

Ōjirō: Technically, no, but I’m no stranger to wheelchairs - remember when we first met?

Hayate: {flashback to ep2 - Ōjirō: “I know what a pain wheelchairs can be on grass…”} Ah, right! [giggle] I was a li’l preoccupied…

Nanoha: [climbing in behind Hayate, Yuuno shown on the seat behind the wheelchair] Yeah, with offering to help me! We still need to decide on that, by the way… [closes the door]

Ōjirō: [nods as he gets in the driver’s seat] Right. You see, my grandmother was stuck in a wheelchair anytime she went out basically the entire time I knew her. [looks off into the distance] I wonder how she’s doing…

Hayate: [headtilt] Eh? You haven’t heard from her lately?

Ōjirō: [sad smile] One might say I lost contact with my family when I moved to Japan.

Hayate: That’s no good. [tugs on his sleeve] You okay?

Ōjirō: [chuckles and ruffles Hayate’s hair] I’m fine. It was unavoidable.

Hayate: [giggles, then rests a hand on his arm] It’s sad, losin’ family.

Nanoha: [leans forward and rests a hand atop Hayate’s, looking back and forth between them] You two…

Ōjirō: [smiles, looking between the girls as well, then reaches out to pull both of them in as close as the arrangement will allow] True...but finding new family makes up for a lot of it.

[Nanoha blushes faintly as Hayate snuggles into her a little]

{shot of the car pulling away, followed by everyone but Ōjirō looking out the passenger-side windows}

Nanoha: … [giggle]

Ōjirō: Mm?

Nanoha: Nothing, really - I was just thinking how, if Ōnī-chan were with us, he’d be spending most of his time with Shinobu-san.

Ōjirō: Shinobu...Suzuka-chan’s sister?

Hayate: O~? Yer brother’s got ‘imself a girlfriend~?

Nanoha: [giggles again] Who knows? Ōnē-chan does get a little jealous over it occasionally...

Ōjirō: Hmmmmm. Heh, that makes me wonder what sort of woman Shinobu-san is.

Hayate: Well, if Nanoha-chan’s brother likes’r so much, I bet she’s like an older Suzuka-chan.

Nanoha: [nod] Pretty close!

Ōjirō: Indeed? Mm… [falls silent as part of his mind wanders]

Nanoha: [leans forward, looking at him, and headtilts] ...Papa? Are you okay?

Ōjirō: [blink] Eh? O, I’m fine. Just started thinking…

Nanoha: What about?

Ōjirō: This and that. Nothing of much importance, really. (Just… [narrows eyes slightly] wondering when we’ll run into the pretty blonde mage again.)

Nanoha: (Hmm…Me too, now that you mention it. [sits back in her seat] Why do you suppose she looked so sad?)

Ōjirō: [mildly concerned] (I could only guess…)

Hayate: Eh..? [glances back and forth between the pair]

{commercial break}

{Shot: Nanoha, Ōjirō, and Hayate at the Tsukimura’s front door as Nanoha rings the doorbell, followed by a maid opening the door}

(maid): Good day, Nanoha-ōjōsama. And you must be Ōjirō-sama and Hayate-ōjōsama?

Ōjirō: [adjusts glasses] It seems you have the advantage of me.

Hayate: Of us both!

Nanoha: Oh! Papa, Hayate-chan, this is the Tsukimura’s head maid, Noelle-san.

Ōjirō: Ah, Noelle, is it? ^^ Such a festive name, if you’ll pardon my saying so. [Hayate headtilts at him]

Noelle: [giggle] Another word for Christmas, isn’t it? I was born the night before.

Hayate: Ahh, ‘zat so?

Ōjirō: [grin] The feminine form of the French word, to be specific. Funnily enough, every so often back home you’d encounter a woman whose name actually _was_ “Christmas”!

Noelle: [looks at him more closely] ...You grew up speaking English, didn’t you?

Ōjirō: [looks sidelong at Nanoha] No wonder she’s the head maid - she thinks fast.

Noelle: Heh, you’re too kind. Anyway, welcome, all of you! [ushers them in] This way, if you please.

{Shot changes to a pan across the room where Alisa, Suzuka, and Shinobu have a table set up with cats of various ages all over}

Suzuka: Nanoha-chan! Hayate-chan! Mishima-sensei!

Ōjirō: [snickers and holds up a finger] Didn’t I tell you to call me Ōjirō outside of school?

Suzuka: [giggle] Silly me. It’s going to take a little getting used to.

(younger maid): Nanoha-san, welcome!

Ōjirō: O? [looks back and forth between the two maids] Who have we here?

[Noelle chuckles]

Nanoha: Ah! This is Farin-san, Suzuka-chan’s personal maid.

Ōjirō: [eyerolls and headshakes amusedly] Personal maid...such decadence.

Farin: [distressed] Eh?? Erm, I can excuse myself if it bothers you…

Ōjirō: [waves her off] Not a bit of it; don’t let me get in the way of your duties. It’s just...something I’ve never been exposed to, is all.

Alisa: Really? You’ve never been in a house like this?

Ōjirō: Not really, no. I mean, I’ve been in homes at least almost this big; and I lived in what was almost the countryside before coming to Japan, so I’m used to properties of this size or even larger. But a family with hired help is entirely new to me…[turns and bows lightly to Noelle] so I hope you’ll forgive me any breaches of etiquette I may commit.

Noelle: [bows back] I doubt there will be a problem, Ōjirō-sama - we’re not very easy to offend.

Ōjirō: [chuckle] Well, at least we have that.

Noelle: [soft giggle] I’ll go prepare the tea, then. [looks among the trio] What would you all like?

Hayate: Eh, I’ll leave it up t’yer judgement.

Nanoha: Same goes for me.

Ōjirō: [holds up a finger] Likewise, though something out of the ordinary, if you wouldn’t mind.

Noelle: As you wish. Farin?

Farin: [salutes] Roger that, Ōnē-sama! [heads over to join Noelle]

Ōjirō: Heh! I knew those two were related somehow.

Hayate: [giggle] Right?

Shinobu: Well. Now that you’re all here and taken care of, I’ll be returning to my room.

Noelle: Very good; I’ll continue serving you there. [Shinobu nods; both maids bow and depart]

Ōjirō: [holds up the finger again] Shinobu-san, if I could have a word on your way out?

Shinobu: [blink, headtilt] Hm? Er, of course.

[Nanoha wheels Hayate over next to the cushion Shinobu had been occupying and removes a cat from it before occupying it herself]

Alisa: ‘Morning!

Nanoha: ‘Morning.

Hayate: G’mornin’, you two. An’ Suzuka-chan, thanks for invitin’ us both. [bows lightly from the chair]

Suzuka: Not at all! Thank you both for coming.

{switch to shot of Ōjirō and Shinobu, still by the doorway}

Ōjirō: So, Shinobu-san...I don’t mean to pry, but I understand that you and Kyōya-san are...close?

Shinobu: [slight blush] One might say that. Why?

Ōjirō: Have you heard from him lately? I’m a little concerned with how long he’s been gone.

Shinobu: [knits eyebrows] No, I haven’t...it isn’t like him to stay out of touch for this long.

Ōjirō: I wouldn’t think so. I hope he’s - [text-message alert] O?

Shinobu: [giggle] That’s your text sound?

Ōjirō: [eyeroll] Everybody’s a critic. [checks the message, gradually growing disturbed]

Shinobu: What’s wrong?

Ōjirō: Erm… [blinks, getting his expression under control again] don’t worry about it. Wrong number, I think. Anyway, let me know if you hear from him before I do - and feel free to join us later on, ne?

Shinobu: Thanks. I’ll see you later. [waves and exits]

{Close-up on phone, displaying text that reads: “Second Warning. Stay away from Nanoha.” Cut back to table.}

Alisa: You okay, Nanoha? You seem a little more down than you have been the past few days…

Nanoha: [nervous giggle] Eh...I’m sore, is what it is. I think I slept wrong. [winces slightly as she moves her arm a certain direction]

[Yuuno unzips her pack and slinks out, spooking as he comes face-to-face with one of the kittens]

Suzuka: Ohh. Well, if you have a problem...maybe you could talk to us about it?

Hayate: Or me. [rests a hand atop Nanoha’s] I’d like t’get t’know yeh better anyway!

Nanoha: [blushes slightly at Hayate] Heh...thanks, all of you, but I’m fine - at least as fine as I ever am lately, maybe a little better.

Suzuka: [as Ōjirō finds a seat opposite Nanoha and Hayate] That’s a relief.

Ōjirō: [gives Hayate a brief, speculative smile, then chuckles and nods at Suzuka] Don’t ever doubt how strong Nanoha’s heart is - I don’t think life even _can_ throw enough at her to keep her down for long.

Nanoha: [turns bright red and looks down, fidgeting] Papa~! You’re embarrassing me!

Ōjirō: [giggle] It’s the truth, though!

Nanoha: Mō… [all three other girls giggle at her reaction, then she and Ōjirō both startle as Yuuno makes a loud sound of alarm and bolts across the room in a panic, running from the kitten]

{

Nanoha: [stands up] Yuuno-kun!

Hayate: [leans over in her chair, peering after Yuuno] Áre?

Ōjirō: [also leans over to watch Yuuno closely] Yuuno?!

}

Suzuka: [stands as well] Ai, leave him alone!

Farin: Alright, sorry to keep you waiting~! I have your teas and some cream-cheese cookies!

[Ai chases Yuuno around Farin’s feet, badly unbalancing her as she tries to avoid stepping on them, finally spinning around enough to make her start to fall over dizzy]

Suzuka: [lunging for Farin along with Nanoha] Farin, look out!

[Ōjirō, having gotten up shortly after them, lunges from the other side]

[Nanoha and Suzuka both cringe for a moment before realizing they managed to brace Farin sufficiently]

Ōjirō: [bracing the tray] Whew...

Nanoha: We saved it… [Yuuno pokes his head down from atop hers, looking remorseful]

Farin: [rights herself, looking confused for a moment as she reorients] {Cut to Shinobu’s room with Noelle in the doorway} WAAAAH! I’m so sorry, you three!

Noelle: [sigh] There she goes again. Such a handful that girl is at times…

Ōjirō: {still off-screen} It’s alright, Farin - no harm done! It wasn’t your fault anyway.

{segue to patio, showing various cats going about their business along with the set table}

Ōjirō: I wish I’d known your home was such a cat haven, Suzuka-chan…

Suzuka: [headtilt] Why’s that?

Ōjirō: I’d probably have taken one of them home with me months ago; I don’t like going too long without a quadrupedal companion.

Nanoha: [headtilts herself] Hoeh..? Well, we’ve got Yuuno-kun now! [Yuuno chirps in agreement]

Ōjirō: Hehe, that’s true - and a ferret was basically _the_ quadruped I was considering as an alternative to a cat!

Suzuka: [looks around] Some of these kittens are already promised to people, so I’ll have to part with them eventually…

Hayate: Mmm...sorta sad in a way, ennit? [Suzuka nods] But at least you still know they won’t end up as poor stray kittens havin’ t’fend fer themselves!

[Ōjirō and Nanoha glance at each-other, slightly concerned]

Suzuka: [nod] Mmhm. I’m glad to know they’ll be able to grow up big and strong.

Alisa: Definitely.

{shot of two kittens bullying a runt, who eventually runs away and finds a jewel-seed, activating it}

[Nanoha startles as Suzuka, Hayate, and Alisa are all fawning over kittens]

Ōjirō: [suspicious look to one side] (You two hear that?)

Nanoha: [Yuuno nods] (Yeah - it’s really close.)

Ōjirō: (Mind if I handle this, Nanoha-chan, since you’re still injured?)

Nanoha: (Please. But how..?)

Ōjirō: [ponders for a moment] (...I know.) [standing and resting a hand on the table] I think I feel like exploring the property a little. Care to join me, Yuuno? [Yuuno chirps, scampering up his arm to perch on his shoulder; he gives Yuuno a small pet around the ears] We’ll be back in a bit.

(all four girls): Okay!

Nanoha: (Be careful, you two! Too bad I can’t watch you…)

Ōjirō: (Hmm, that _would_ be nice…)

Hayate: Mm? [looks up, then to each side, as if something’s just brushed the periphery of her awareness]

Alisa: Everything okay, Hayate-chan?

Hayate: Far as I know...I jus’ got a funny feelin’ alluvasudden.

{cut to Ōjirō calmly walking toward the jewel-seed}

Yuuno: Since there’s a good chance of someone seeing us here, I’ll have to put up a barrier.

Ōjirō: I’ve been wondering about that since you mentioned it before Nanoha’s first battle. How’s it work?

Yuuno: Basically, it’s a spell that warps the local space in a way that displaces it just slightly from the timestream. One of the few types of magic I’m really good at.

Ōjirō: Spatial manipulation, huh? [stops] Sounds like I’d be good at it too; you’ll have to teach me that one sometime soon. I’ll see what I can pick up as you cast it.

Yuuno: Alright. [a large green magic-circle appears on the ground before him] I can’t make it very big, but…

Ōjirō: ...But hopefully you won’t have to.

Yuuno: Right. As long as you can keep everything on this property, we should be fine.

Ōjirō: “This property”..? [looks around as the barrier’s effects manifest] ...Heh, “I can’t make it all that big”, he says. Yuuno, I think this should be _more_ than sufficient.

Yuuno: You’re too kind.

[giant kitten appears; Ōjirō’s left eyebrow drops while his right rises and he and Yuuno both stare at it in disbelief]

(kitten): **MEW.** [wanders past them]

Ōjirō: ...Sooooo...that’s..?

Yuuno: I-it, erm...looks that way. Tha-that kitten probably wished to be “big”...

Ōjirō: [blinks, adjusts glasses, eyes getting obscured by lens-glare] ...And the Jewel Seed took it literally. [exasperated sigh] Right…

Yuuno: Something like that...at any rate, it could be dangerous if we don’t get this kitten back to normal soon…

Ōjirō: [smaller sigh] Too true. If nothing else, it’d be a hassle for Tsukimura-ke…Shall we, Heart? [Kitten stops and looks around, mewing again]

RH: |Alright. Grapple Mode, setup.| {RH activation sequence}

Ōjirō: [walking toward the kitten] Hopefully, since she’s not aggressive, we can make it quick and painless and be do - what the?! [startles as a Photon Lance darts toward the kitten, instinctively throwing up a Round Shield next to the kitten, who gives it a confused look as it blocks the lance]

Fate: [perched on a telephone-pole a short distance away] ...Interference again. Bardiche?

Bard.: |Photon Lancer: full autofire.|

Ōjirō: [makes a Flier-Fin-augmented leap next to the kitten, turning RH sideways as he pushes the shield out slightly and expands it to cover the kitten’s entire length along with himself, blocking the lances]

RH: |Shall I set up your barrier-jacket?|

Ōjirō: Not yet. I wanna try an’ convince’r not to fight.

Fate: [leaps onto a branch nearby] Hm...I might have known you’d show up.

Ōjirō: I could say the same.

Yuuno: She’s from my world, no doubt about it - or at least she uses Mid-childan magic.

Fate: [peers at RH and the shield] ...I thought you’d given your device to the girl. And your magic is almost the same colour as mine…

Ōjirō: [arches an eyebrow] You knew I had one before?

Fate: You beat me to a set of three Jewel Seeds not long ago; I saw the very end of your battle.

Ōjirō: And you didn’t try and steal them?

Fate: ...No comment. Why didn’t you help the girl when we first met?

Ōjirō: There’s a bit of a story there. Shall we compare notes?

Fate: [considers for a moment] ...Not interested.

Bard.: |Crescent Form setup.|

[Fate leaps toward him with an overhead slash; Ōjirō parries by shifting both hands down to the RH’s end and thrusting forward, knocking Bard.’s haft back slightly, throwing Fate’s trajectory off]

Ōjirō: [leaps backward, onto the kitten’s back] Heart, I think it’s time for the barrier-jacket.

RH: |Yes. Accel Mode; Barrier Jacket setup.| [quick transform]

Ōjirō: I assume you’re not leaving without this Jewel Seed, even if you have to take it by force.

Fate: Correct. [fires a bullet at the kitten’s foot]

Ōjirō: [blocks the lance with a quick shield] Honestly, would you leave off the kitten already? She’s harmless. Well, not counting the size.

Fate: If you insist.

Bard.: |Arc Sabre.|

RH: |Protection.| [The barrier barely solidifies in time to block the Sabre]

Bard.: |Sabre Detonation.| [Ōjirō’s eyes widen as the Sabre explodes, shattering the barrier sending him tumbling backward]

[Ōjirō rights himself mid-tumble with Flier Fin; Fate follows up with a charging horizontal slash, which gets blocked at the scythe’s point by another Round Shield]

Fate: [trying to push through the shield] You seem much more comfortable up close than she did.

Ōjirō: You might say that I’m more comfortable on defense than offense. [the extra ring of code appears in the shield; Fate’s eyes widen as she realizes too late what’s about to happen, staggering backward a couple of steps as she takes a Shield Spike through the abdomen]

Fate: [internal monologue, in shock as she holds the injured area] How could a novice use such an advanced technique?

Ōjirō: I hope that doesn’t do any permanent damage.

Fate: [peers at him] Why would you care what happens to an enemy?

Ōjirō: Enemy? All I see is an opponent; the two aren’t the same, you know. And I hate hurting people.

Fate: Mmm...how naïve.

Ōjirō: [cocks an eyebrow in near-disbelief] ...Be that as it may...since we’re fighting anyway, what say we make it enjoyable and put a little wager on it?

Fate: [narrows eyes] With what sort of stakes?

Ōjirō: Full disclosure. The loser has to reveal who they are, why they’re collecting Jewel Seeds, and whatever-else the winner finds pertinent - like, for instance, why I didn’t help my daughter the other day.

Fate: [considers for a few moments, eyes darkening briefly] ...I doubt my reasons would mean much to you.

Ōjirō: [shrug] Perhaps not; but hearing them would mean a great deal. Maybe I could help somehow.

Fate: [blinks, briefly startled by the offer] ...Alright. [hops backward, pointing Bard. at him]

Bard.: |Axe Form. Photon Lancer, get set.|

RH: |Cannon Mode. Divine Buster, standby.|

[The pair stare each-other down for a brief, tense moment until the kitten pads up behind Ōjirō and noses his shoulder, unbalancing him]

Ōjirō: Wha - ?! [flails]

Fate: Victory is mine.

Bard: | _Fire!_ | [Ōjirō brings a shield up in time to block several lances, but too late to intercept the first, which shatters his concentration and allows the rest to do the same to his shield, causing several more to hit him; he falls out of the sky with a groan]

Yuuno: _Ōjirō!_ [catches him with a trio of shields]

Ōjirō: [eyes closed] (I’m not done yet, Yuuno. I just need a moment. Heart, one target above her, two directly in front to either side, and one directly behind.)

RH: (|Yes, Guest-master.|)

Fate: [turns to the kitten] Let’s finish this.

Bard.: |Yes sir. Glaive Form setup.| [appropriate mode-shift]

RH :|Divine Buster.| [Buster shot splits to reach the points designated, encasing Fate the same way as the Seed monsters in ep1; Fate groans in breathless pain, revealed to have dropped to one knee once the sphere dissipates]

[Ōjirō hauls himself to his feet using RH as a staff, limping toward Fate]

Fate: [panting, startled] A...spatial attack..?

Ōjirō: A spatial _bombardment_ attack. As I said, my situation’s a little complicated. [stops a few feet away with a sigh] My young friend, I say we call this a draw.

Fate: [stands slowly, wobbling] I...can’t accept that.

Ōjirō: Not even if I let you have the next one we both find?

Fate: [uncertain look] ...What about our bet?

Ōjirō: Let’s turn it into a trade; I enjoy telling a story anyway. Identities now, explanations next time we meet. [offers a hand, expression serious] Deal?

Fate: [peers at him suspiciously for a moment before cautiously shaking the offered hand] I accept your terms.

Ōjirō: [small smile] Mishima Ōjirō. Family-name first, in case that doesn’t come across.

Fate: Fate. Fate Testarossa. What about your daughter?

Ōjirō: Ah, right - Takamachi Nanoha is her name. Hrm...Fate, eh? Not used to that word being used as a name. The two names together are as pretty as you are, though.

Fate: [blink, slight blush] Erh… [headtilt] Why don’t you and your daughter share a name?

Ōjirō: She’s actually my foster-daughter. Unfortunate circumstances; I’ll explain next time.

Fate: Very well. [turns and starts to leave]

Ōjirō: [chuckle] Take care of yourself, Fate.

Fate: [pauses and looks over her shoulder as a breeze blows between them, mirroring his earlier slight smile] ...And you, until we meet again.

[Ōjirō headtilts, pleasantly surprised]

{Split screen: RH sealing sequence, Fate flying back to her apartment}

RH: |Internalized: #14.|

[Yuuno releases the barrier]

[Fate walks in her front door, closing it behind her]

Nanoha: [long-distance] (Papa? Are you okay?)

Arf: [looks up from the foot of the couch] Fate? What happened?

Ōjirō: (I’m a little beat-up, but I gave as good as I got.)

Fate: The father proved tougher than expected.

Nanoha: (She showed up again, didn’t she?)

Arf: Did you at least get the Seed you were after?

Ōjirō: (She did.)

Fate: No…

{simultaneously:

Ōjirō: (And we’ll be seeing her again.)

Fate: ...but I’ll be seeing him again.

}

Nanoha: (Really? What makes you so sure?)

Arf: [sigh] Here’s hopin’ they don’t totally screw us over…

Fate: [slight smile, petting between Arf’s ears] I doubt they will. After all…

Ōjirō: [chuckles, adjusting glasses] (It’s simple, really…)

Ōjirō+Fate: [both look upward] ...We have an agreement.

{camera zoom outward to show photo on shelf; fade to black save for photo}

Fate: [internal monologue] I’ll be home soon...Mother.

 


	5. A Geothermal Dynamo of Emotion: Uminari Onsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family vacation turns steamier than planned when a threat gets turned sideways and a skeptic converted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my notation before posting this chapter: Telepathy lines will now be denoted with ()s. I'll be changing the previous chapters to match shortly.

{Shot: late afternoon in a wooded area just outside a large compound of some sort}

Fate: [sitting on a low branch in civilian clothes] Are you sure about this, Arf?

Arf: ‘Course I am. Even if they’re not Bureau mages, the last thing we need is a couple schmucks pokin’ their noses inta our business.

Fate: [sigh] The more I think about this idea, the less I like it…

Arf: Stop worryin’ so much, Fate- that’s my job. An’ if they keep gettin’ in yer way after this… [grins, crouching into a combat posture] ...I’ll kick their asses so hard, they’ll kiss the moon! [pads offscreen]

Fate: ...I’m not even sure I _want_ it to succeed anymore…

{cut to Ōjirō driving with Hayate in the passenger seat}

Ōjirō: [looking in the rearview at Nanoha, Yuuno, Alisa, and Suzuka in the back seat] You know, Nanoha-chan, it means a lot that you’d even suggest this to me.

Nanoha: Some traditions are worth continuing, even if it hurts a little at first. [Alisa and Suzuka both look at her worriedly]

Hayate: [looks back at Nanoha as well] Nanoha-chan..?

Nanoha: [shakes head] I’m alright, really. Though that’s why I invited everyone-else along - especially you, Hayate-chan - to make sure I _stay_ that way and we can all enjoy it!

Ōjirō: [smirking] (“...Especially you, Hayate-chan…” is it? Heh…)

Nanoha: [sudden hot blush] Etto~...

Suzuka: Nanoha-chan? What’s the matter?

Nanoha: N-nothing. Just a...random thought, eheh…

[Hayate giggles to herself, turning back toward the windshield]

Ōjirō: Pity that Alisa and Suzuka-chan’s parents couldn’t join us.

Alisa: Yeh, they’re always so busy. Some days I swear they neva even take time fa themselves! [Suzuka nods in agreement]

Nanoha: But at least they let Noelle-san and Farin-san come along!

Ōjirō: [nod] Yeah! I’ve been looking forward to getting to know them better. Shinobu-san too.

Hayate: [smirk] Y’mean lookin’ forward ta tryna solve y’ “single” problem, Ōjirō-san?

Nanoha: _Hayate-chan!_ Quit making Papa sound like a pervert!

Ōjirō: I wouldn’t rule it out~ ^^ [Nanoha stares toward him in disbelief] Man, I haven’t been to an onsen in _so_ long..!

Yuuno: (Good timing on this, don’t you think, Nanoha? What with your injury almost having healed up?)

Nanoha: (Mm, good point; I hadn’t thought about that part. [leans back] Funny how much of a dry-spell we’ve had since then. {brief flashback of Fate injuring her in ep3} I wonder if she’s had the same problem.)

Ōjirō: (Good question. {brief flashback of his standoff with Fate in ep4} I hope she doesn’t beat us to all of them before we can conclude our deal…)

Nanoha: (Papa? How do you manage not to dwell on things like that? I have a hard time keeping them _off_ my mind sometimes...)

Ōjirō: (I realized years ago that there’s no point in worrying over things you can’t control. Life got a lot less stressful around then.)

Nanoha: (Hmm...I hope I can get used to that idea myself.)

Yuuno: [looks back and forth between them] (Sounds like this is a good time to put that advice into practice.)

[Hayate’s face suddenly turns puzzled; she looks at Ōjirō, then at Nanoha’s reflection in the window behind her, blinking all the while]

{Segue through the resort entrance; followed by Suzuka, Alisa, and Hayate enthusing over one of the springs; to Nanoha and Ōjirō looking around a small grove with small amounts of steam wafting around}

Ōjirō: [smiles at Nanoha, one hand on her shoulder] Two days of solid rest and relaxation. Looking forward to it?

Nanoha: [beams up at him, nodding] Playtime!

{Changing-room scene and subsequent bath scene from series unmodified aside from Yuuno mentioning Ōjirō instead of Kyōya and Shirō, and Miyuki being replaced with Farin}

{Cut to the resort’s open-air pathway with Ōjirō, Hayate with Nanoha pushing her chair, Suzuka, and Alisa all chattering as they walk in a group}

Nanoha: That felt _so_ good, didn’t it?

Alisa: Seriously!

Ōjirō: So, ladies…what shall we do now that we’re out of the spring?

Suzuka: How about some ping-pong?

Nanoha: I wanted to check out the souvenirs they’re selling…

Hayate: [looks up at Nanoha] Hee, you read my mind. [Nanoha and Ōjirō share a brief nervous look]

Alisa: [contemplative] Hmm…ping-pong..?

Ōjirō: [laughs softly] I dunno, I think I kinda left my heart in the bath!

Suzuka: [giggle] We’re pulling in three different directions…

Nanoha: Jaken to decide, maybe?

Arf: [close-up on her face before she steps out in front of them in full-human form] [fake socialite tone] Well hel _lo_ there!

[The quintet stops, the girls slightly stunned and Ōjirō with his left eyebrow arched]

Ōjirō: [behind a hand and half-under his breath, going from peering at her curiously to obviously checking her out] Well, well. Just when I thought this day couldn’t get any better…

Arf: You two must be the ones she mentioned… [walks up and leans over to take a close look at Nanoha] Hm. Ya don’t look that strong… [does the same to Ōjirō, who takes advantage of the cleavage-view her posture provides and doesn’t even bother to hide the fact that he’s doing so] …or that smart…

Ōjirō: [looks back up at her face with his common ^^ expression] Well, I do normally wear glasses; you might take that into account.

Arf: That’s why it seemed like something was missing. [leans over toward Nanoha again, right in her face] Ya both seem pretty runty to me though…

Ōjirō: Well, you _are_ pretty tall…

Alisa: [interposes herself between Arf and Nanoha, glancing first at Nanoha, then at Ōjirō] Do either of you know her?

Nanoha: [shakes head] Er, no…

Ōjirō: [folds arms and tilts head down slightly, a slight smile forming] Can’t say as I do…

Alisa: [glares at Arf] Seems yer a total unknown here. Who are yeh?

Hayate: [pokes one of Arf’s breasts, which have ended up sitting on her head, making Arf jump slightly] Not t’mention that, as interestin’ as this position is, it’s kinda rude t’treat someone like part-a the landscape.

Arf: Oho..? [almost leers at both Alisa and Hayate in turn; Yuuno, standing on Nanoha’s shoulder, peers at her suspiciously as something about her catches his attention] [straightens up and cackles loudly, startling everyone, then rubs the back of her head awkwardly] …Sorry, sorry! Mistaken identity, I think - they remind me of a pair I know.

Nanoha: [relieved] Oh, so that’s what’s happened.

Ōjirō: [glances at Yuuno] Hmmm…

Arf: Hey, cute ferret you’ve got there! [steps forward to pet Yuuno] Heh heh. Look at you…

Nanoha: He is!

Arf: (Call this my way of introducin’ myself. [Nanoha and Yuuno both startle slightly; Ōjirō’s eyes narrow] Be a good li’l girl an’ pick somewhere-else to play - ‘cause if ya get’n our way too much, I’ll eat y’alive. An’ as for you - )

Ōjirō: [suddenly takes on the ^^ look again, interrupting her by putting a hand on her shoulder] Y’know…with someone as good-looking as you, I’d rather like to _fix_ the part about not being acquainted. ([dark tone as his hand subtly tightens on her shoulder] ...Or else _you’ll_ be the one eaten alive. Nobody threatens my daughter.)

Arf: [eyes widen, though she manages to keep the rest of her expression as it was] [internal monologue] His face didn’t even twitch. Is he psycho or somethin’? [recovering] Ooh, I like the sound of that~!

Ōjirō: [looking back to the girls] Ladies, you go on ahead; I’ll meet you back at the suite.

Hayate: Good luck, Ōjirō-san! [peers after the pair curiously]

Alisa: [blinks as the pair head off toward a private bath] …Did he just pick up on her? And _succeed_ , at that?

Suzuka: Certainly looks that way.

Hayate: [giggle] Hard t’blame ‘im, either - she’s pretty!

Nanoha: [laughs nervously] Well…you have to remember, he _is_ single…so, had we decided what to do now?

{Scene cut to a private bath, Ōjirō holding the door open for Arf, who’s beginning to look baffled as to why he’s being so nice to her after having sounded almost murderous a few moments ago}

Ōjirō: [closes the door behind them, now with a bright but inscrutable smile] Every story begins with a name, doesn’t it? I have a feeling that the connection between us basically amounts to one.

Arf: [demeanour beginning to fray about the edges] Reeeeally? What name might what be~?

Ōjirō: {camera focus on Arf as he disrobes} At the risk of a horrible pun, one might say that we’re connected by a golden thread called Fate.

Arf: [caught off-guard] Well, erm...I-I dunno~

Ōjirō: [slides into the bath] Ahh…hmm. So, what’s a beauty like you doin’ threatenin’ little girls like that, hmm?

Arf: What’s it to - [blinks, mentally off-balance again as his actual words fully register] …Wait. Beauty? [points at herself] Me?

Ōjirō: Yeah, you. [smiles more genuinely as she sinks into the water beside him] You’re the most-gorgeous woman I’ve seen in months, if not years - an’ around here, that’s goin’ some!

Arf: Well, I…that’s… [internal monologue as she shakes her head] Keep it together. He’s just tryna get information outta ya! [aloud, expression turning serious] …We’ve got a job ta do, an’ that’s all I’m sayin’.

Ōjirō: “We”...so you _work_ with Fate, eh? [frowns at her change of attitude] If y’think I’m lyin’ to ya, you might wanna think again; I haven’t said a thing yet that I didn’t mean.

Arf: [turns away with a sneer] Yeah, right. [looks back toward him sidelong] What about “Let’s fix the part about us not bein’ acquainted”, huh?

Ōjirō: [smirk] Ohhh, I definitely meant that - just not’n the way you _thought_ I did! Or at least not _only_ that way.

Arf: [scoffs, looking fully away again and closing her eyes] Yer still a snake. Nobody ever calls me beautiful. [internal monologue] …Mostly ‘cause nobody ever gets the chance…

Ōjirō: [echoes the scoff almost exactly, stretching it out a bit longer and reaching a finger toward her far cheek] Anyone who’d see you an’ not notice how pretty you are is blind.

Arf: [blinks, startled into letting him turn her face back toward his] Wha? [pauses, then bats his hand away, starting to look away again when he catches her hand afterward, compelling her to turn back to him again with a slight blush] Stop...seriously. I’m nothin’ that special.

Ōjirō: [shakes head, leaning in closer to her] Haven’t looked in a mirror lately, have ya? Anyone who wouldn’t be _honoured_ to have you at their side is a freakin’ idiot.

Arf: [reddening further and having trouble meeting his eyes] Y-you…naw, ya _can’t_ mean that..?

Ōjirō: Why would I lie about somethin’ like that, huh? [suddenly looks upward, left eyebrow arching again, then develops an exasperated grimace] …On second thought, don’t answer that. Eheh. [Arf blinks a couple of times, then laughs loudly; he joins in a bit more sedately, then moves his left hand again to stroke her cheek] But no, I’m no snake - I’m just a cat. Want me to prove it?

Arf: [blinks again, head tilting slightly] Huh? How ya figure on doin’ that?

Ōjirō: Allow me to demonstrate. [closes his eyes and leans into her, gently kissing her lips; after a moment of complete shock, she returns it, not realizing that her ears have sprung out]

Arf: [managing not to be too horribly embarrassed as the kiss breaks] Wow...just...I um...I’d never even thou - [breaks off as he reaches up to stroke at her ears, making them wiggle slightly; she then pins them back with a look of complete dismay as she fully realizes the situation] [internally] _**Oh crap!**_ They came out! Now he -

Ōjirō: [amazed, almost awed] _Now_ I understand...you’re her familiar, aren’t ya?

Arf: [nods, sinking further into the water, clearly mortified] [still internally] Now there’s no way he’ll…

Ōjirō: Wow...never thought of a familiar taking on a Human form. That’s not just handy but _impressive_.

Arf: Look, don’t even - [blinks as she notices his tone, rising partway back up] Well, I um...I’ve been able t’do it ever since I became a familiar...

Ōjirō: Hunh. Really? [shakes head, chuckling] You’ll hafta pardon me; this whole “magic” thing is still really new to me, an’ it keeps gettin’ rubbed in my face how much I still have to learn about it…

Arf: Er, d-dun worry ‘bout it… [blinks, sitting back up fully and tilting her head] But...how’d ya even _know_ about familiars?

Ōjirō: [shrugs, amused] Legends and lore, my dear. Magic has been the stuff of dreams in this world for...basically as long as Humans have existed!

Arf: Ohhh, an’ some kinda familiars or another are part of it, huh?

Ōjirō: [nod] Yeah. An’ it’s how I even know the first thing about how I might do things as a mage.

Arf: [nods back, then lowers ears] ...So...I’m guessin’ this didn’t happen..?

Ōjirō: [shakes head, hand returning to her cheek] Not on yer life. If yer worried about the fact that yer not really Human… [shrug] Even though my body is, I’ve never really considered myself Human either.

Arf: [stares, wide-eyed] ...Whaaaaat? But...why?

Ōjirō: [deep sigh] Long story...For now, let’s just say I don’t relate to’m much. And that you bein’ a somethin’ a little different [laughs nervously, stroking the ear again] actually makes you that much _more_ attractive to me. So… [widens eyes himself, appalled] ...Gods, where the _hell_ are my manners?! Here I am getting romantic when I ain’t even asked your _name_ yet! Ugh… [facepalm]

Arf: [rolls eyes] Don’t feel too bad; I already knew yours. ‘Course I wasn’t originally plannin’ on tellin’ ya mine, but… [shakes head] Meh, nevermind. I’m Arf.

Ōjirō: [blinks a few times, trying not to laugh] …I don’t wanna insult your companion, but she’s obviously not very creative when it comes to names.

Arf: [snort, shrug] Mebbe not, but it’s still my name.

Ōjirō: Heh, yeah. Well…don’t get too attached t’my family-name; I’ve actually been thinkin’-a changin’ it t’match my foster-daughter’s once I formally adopt her.

Arf: Changin’ it? Why’d ya just change yer name like that?

Ōjirō: Well… [impassive expression] Let’s just say I wasn’t born with _either_ of the names. I chose them; I’d rather not get into the reasons right now.

Arf: [sigh] Yeah...we’ve both got things we’re better off not talkin’ about right now, huh? [reaches a hand toward his face with a hopeful look] But...talkin’ ain’t the only thing we can do right now, right?

Ōjirō: [nods, smiling warmly and pressing the hand to his cheek] Better believe it. [leans in to kiss her for a few moments, then places his head and left hand on her upper chest, his posture almost intentionally feminine] Mmm...I could get used to this. Is comfy.

Arf: [blushes profusely, pulling him in tighter to her] Mmm...

{cut to Fate, still outside the resort}

Fate: [long-distance] (Arf? What’s going on? [squirms, suddenly looking a bit uncomfortable] ...What are you _doing_ , Arf??)

{timeskip cut to the four girls and Yuuno browsing souvenirs around sunset}

Alisa: [looking at a figurine] Ohhh, this is _cute_!

[Hayate picks up a card, reads it, and sniggers loudly]

Nanoha: [reads over Hayate’s shoulder, blinks] I don’t get it.

Hayate: The first part’s a pick-up line, Nanoha-chan.

Nanoha: [facepalms, then turns curious, looking to one side] Speaking of which, Papa’s been gone a while…

Hayate: [thinks for a moment] Hey, you’re right. [giggle] Seems like he may have been pretty successful!

Nanoha: You think? [giggles as well] Should I be jealous?

Hayate: [amused smile turns into more of a cordial one] Don’t joke about that, Nanoha-chan.

Nanoha: [blink blink] ...Hoeh?

{cut back to Ōjirō and Arf, in nearly the same positions as before, only with him now facing the camera and her head leaning back}

Ōjirō: Mmh...I dunno about you, but I needed that.

Arf: [giggle] I think I’ll have another, if it’s all the same t’you…

Ōjirō: Heh...I’d agree, but I’m too busy bein’ comfy right now. [shifts into the same position as before the timeskip, save with his hand holding her shoulder]

Arf: [lifts an arm to his shoulders, bringing her head forward to look at him] Awww. [blinks and stares as he tilts his head to one side, finally leaning her head down to kiss the exposed side of his neck]

Ōjirō: [twitches and giggles a few moments later] Did you just _nip_ me?

Arf: [blushes profusely] Well...I-I _am_ a wolf, yaknow!

Ōjirō: [raises a hand to her ear] Yep, you definitely are. [pets her hair as she nuzzles at his neck, then returns them before stretching luxuriantly] ...Unfortunately, if we stay in here much longer, people will start wonderin’ where we are…

Arf: [straightens up and blinks, wide-eyed, then covers ears with hands] O, _jeez_ \- Fate’s been tryna get a hold-a me this whole time! [long-distance] (Um...Fate~♪)

[Ōjirō watches her, worried]

Fate: (Arf! Is everything alright?)

Arf: (Um...actually, I’m way better than “alright”...)

Fate: (What do you mean?)

Arf: (Let’s just say… [looks at Ōjirō and blushes slightly] ...it kinda looks like you were right.)

Fate: (About those two?)

Ōjirō: (O?)

Fate: (O...hello there, Ōjirō.)

Ōjirō: (Heh...nice to hear your voice on friendly terms for a change.)

Fate: (You’ve been with him this whole time, Arf?)

Arf: [blush] (Pretty much. Sorry I got so, uh...distracted.)

Fate: (No harm done. I pinpointed the next Jewel Seed in the interim.)

Arf: (That’s my master for ya! But...y’realize he can still hear us, right?)

Fate: (It’s alright; they’re close enough that one of them likely would have found it not long after us once it activated.)

Ōjirō: (It’d be me; Nanoha’s still recovering.)

Fate: (...My apologies for that.)

Ōjirō: (She’s not even angry, Fate. I _was_ , but...it’s hard for me t’stay angry for her sake when she isn’t herself, y’know? [pauses, starting to get out of the water] ...So you _did_ say “Forgive me” the first time we met.)

{cut to Fate}

Fate: [surprised blink] (You heard that?)

Ōjirō: (I can read lips a little bit. It appears as though our native languages are similar enough that they might as well be the same thing. Even the script’s almost identical.)

Fate: (...Strange.)

{time-skip cut to the suite, showing Farin backing out of the girls’ room}

Ōjirō: [seated at the table nearby] You don’t get to do that too often, do you?

Farin: No, and I wish I got more chances at it!

Ōjirō: Well, who knows? Maybe I’ll eventually have a bunch of kids and steal you away from the Tsukimura home!

Farin: [giggle] But then I wouldn’t be with Suzuka-ōjōsama anymore!

Ōjirō: Heh! True, true...speaking of such things, what do you think of Hayate-chan?

Farin: She’s as cute as the rest of them! Except when she’s… [nervous grin] not.

Ōjirō: Her sense of humor is surprisingly...mature, isn’t it?

Farin: Among other things. Does she really live alone?

Ōjirō: [nod] She really does. And she and Nanoha-chan together can cook up an amazing meal.

Farin: [headtilt] Wow. I didn’t even know Nanoha-ōjōsama cooked. [looks toward the girls’ room] It sort-of makes me wonder if they’re really the little girls here…

Ōjirō: You’re not alone. [stands and stretches] Well...if you’ll pardon me, I feel like taking a bit of a walk before bed. Is there anything you need before I leave?

Farin: [stands as well] I’m all set! We’ll see you in the morning, Ōjirō-sama.

Ōjirō: [holds the door for her] Sleep well, Farin-san.

Farin: [bows as she exits] Thank-you kindly!

{shot of Ōjirō meeting Arf slightly outside the resort, offering her an arm and then drawing a blush from her as he rests his head on her shoulder}

{shot showing the girls’ room, Hayate on the left end of the row and Suzuka on the right, Nanoha next to Hayate}

{focus on Nanoha, laying on her front, shortly looking down at a rustling sound to find that Hayate has snuggled up to her side; she blushes but tucks her left arm around Hayate, pulling her in tight and prompting her to press her head into Nanoha’s shoulder}

{cut to Arf and Ōjirō approaching Fate, sitting in a low branch again}

Ōjirō: [warm smile] Nice t’see you again.

Fate: [hops out of the tree] Nice to see someone besides Arf on friendly terms for a change.

Ōjirō: [chuckle] Borrowing my lines already?

Fate: [shrug] Useful things are useful regardless of who made them.

Ōjirō: [raises an eyebrow] How old were you again?

Fate: [headtilt] Nine. Why?

Ōjirō: [headshakes in amazement] I’m being surrounded by girls who seem to be nine-going-on-thirty. Or eight-going-on-thirty, in one case.

Arf: [puzzled look] That reminds me: There’s only two of ya, right?

Ōjirō: Right...why?

Arf: [peers back toward the resort] ...Then howcome there was a third magical signature in yer li’l group?

Fate: [blink] What?

Ōjirō: Mm...you caught that too, huh? Yeah, Hayate-chan’s been baffling everyone so far, even Raging Heart. [pulls RH slightly away from his chest] ...Which reminds _me_ that I was a little rude the other day: I forgot to ask your partner’s name!

Fate: Hmm? ...O, you mean Bardiche? [releases him into Axe Form]

Bard.: |No offense taken.|

Ōjirō: Bardiche, is it? Hmm...ironically, in that form he actually looks about halfway between a bardiche and a halberd. Now, Raging Heart when I have her… [releases her into Accel Mode, twirls once over his left hand] ...is a proper bardiche!

Fate: Raging Heart? An interesting name…

RH: |It is a pleasure.|

Bard.: |Likewise.|

Fate: [runs a finger along RH’s “blade”, past the stock] ...It has a hook.

Ōjirō: [nod] Not a required part of a bardiche, but very common - originally used to unhorse riders.

Fate: It could seriously hurt an oncoming aerial mage.

Ōjirō: Yeah, basically the same thing. [nervous eyeroll] Here’s hopin’ I never have reason to use it that way.

Arf: [headtilt] You really don’t like hurtin’ people, huh?

Ōjirō: [headshake] I really don’t. I mean, if I know there’s not gonna be any lasting harm done, it’s not really an issue, but…

Fate: …”I don’t see an enemy, only an opponent.” Isn’t that what you said?

Ōjirō: Yeah. [thinks for a moment] ...Okay, I lied partially: If it’s someone I consider a genuine _enemy_ \- someone who’s hurt other people for no good reason - then I kinda enjoy givin’m back some-a what they’ve dished out. I’m not above revenge.

Arf: [grin] I can get behind that.

[Ōjirō grins at her; Fate chuckles, drawing Ōjirō’s attention, head tilted]

Fate: [headtilts back, curious] Mm?

Ōjirō: [blinks, shakes head at self] Nothing...I was just noticing how pretty you get when you actually smile. I mean, you’re pretty under the worst of circumstances, but…

Fate: [blush, blink] Erm...thank-you...I guess?

Arf: [stares at Fate] (I dun think I’ve _ever_ seen’r do that!)

[Fate squirms uncomfortably, wincing a little]

Ōjirō: [arches an eyebrow] Ooh...familiars and their companions get echoes of everything the other feels, eh? Guess you could use a little help, then...an’ we both owe each-other some information, as I recall.

Fate: [nod] So you remembered.

Ōjirō: That’s the kinda thing I’d be mad at myself for forgetting. Also, I have a question…

Fate: [headtilts again] What?

Ōjirō: When was the last time somebody did… [reaches an arm around Fate’s shoulders, pulling her in close] ... _this_ to you?

Fate: [gasps slightly in surprise, then closes her eyes and leans into it just a bit] I can’t even remember the last time without thinking about it quite a bit. Arf always seems afraid to. [smirks up at her]

Arf: [scratches cheek in embarrassment] Ehe...yeah, somethin’ like that…

Ōjirō: Well, _I’m_ not. If someone needs a hug, I’m _always_ willin’ t’give it to’m.

Fate: Mmm, I see…

Ōjirō: [looks across at Arf] (...But not her own parents?)

[Arf just closes her eyes and looks away, disgruntled]

{slight timeskip, the three of them now lying in the grass, Ōjirō and Arf each with an arm behind Fate’s back as they listen to him, devices back in standby form}

Ōjirō: ...So, since Heart recognizes me as what she calls a “guest-master” an’ she’s all we’ve got, she’s sorta been bouncin’ back-an’-forth between us. Prob’ly will be until I can find a device-a my own.

Fate: Hmm...I’m honestly not sure I’d think to make an arrangement like that.

Arf: [bemused headshake] Yer definitely different, Ōjirō…

Ōjirō: [smirk] Woof.

Arf: Wh - [tailfrizz] _Hey!_

[Ōjirō snickers loudly; Fate hides a giggle behind one hand]

Ōjirō: [looks to Fate] So howbout you? Why’re you after the Seeds?

Fate: [sigh] ...My mother wants them. I’ve never asked why.

[Arf earwilts, watching Fate worriedly]

Ōjirō: Yer mom, huh? Mmm...well, next time you talk to’r, why not ask why she wants’m an’ if she’d like some extra help, assuming our goals aren’t mutually exclusive?

Fate: I think I will...but…

Arf: [grimace] ...Don’t hold yer breath.

Ōjirō: Not very big on teamwork, eh?

Arf: [scowl] Somethin’ like that.

Ōjirō [blinks, then reaches across to pet around Arf’s ears, making her peer at him curiously] That’s too nasty a look for you, babe.

Arf: [relaxes slightly with a sigh] ...Thanks.

{shot of Jewel Seed activating as it falls into the stream}

[the three all look at each-other]

Ōjirō: Looks like we lucked out. This one’s yours, I believe?

Fate: [nods with a slight smile as they all get up] Arf, support me.

Bard.: |Glaive Form setup.| {Fate transformation sequence}

{Simultaneously:

Arf: You bet!

Ōjirō: I will as well, if needed.

}

RH: |Cannon Mode setup.| {quick setup/modeshift sequence, no barrier-jacket}

Ōjirō: [smiles, watching Arf shift into wolf form, then pets between her ears] Still beautiful.

Arf: Awww, hehe. [nuzzles into the pets]

Nanoha: {cut to her sitting up} [long-distance] (Papa? Did you catch that?)

Ōjirō: [nod] (Yeah, it’s right near us. We’ve got this.)

Nanoha: [blink] (“We”?)

Ōjirō: (Hehe...yeah, I’m actually with Fate and her familiar.)

Nanoha: (… [smile] Good. Let’s not let her be any more lonely than she has to be.)

Ōjirō: {cut back to him giving Fate a warm smile} Did I relay that to you right?

Fate: [slight blush] Yes…

Arf: Heh...you’ve got an amazing girl.

Ōjirō: Don’t I know it. [glances at Fate] And _you’ve_ got an amazing familiar.

Fate: [glances at Arf] I have, haven’t I?

Arf: [cheekfur fluffs out in embarrassment] Would you two _stop_..!

{close-up on airborne Jewel Seed (XVII), streams of water swirling around it}

{shot of the trio watching it}

Arf: These things never fail to amaze me…

Fate: This one’s unstable, though, so sealing it shouldn’t be any trouble as long as the two of you keep its attacks away from me. [points Bard. at the JS]

Ōjirō: Heads up, Fate! [deflects a jet of water by interposing a Round Shield at a 45-degree angle]

Fate: [blinks at him] Shield geometry?

Ōjirō: ‘Member the giant shield I created last time? In case that didn’t tell you, I’m a defensive specialist.

Fate: That’s rare.

[More jets shoot at all three of them; Ōjirō shields several aimed at him and Fate and one at Arf, while Arf dodges a couple, then Chain-Binds the JS, roughly halving the frequency of its attacks]

Bard.: |Sealing.| {sealing sequence} [pulls the JS into himself] |Internalized: #17.|

RH: |Mode Release.| [shifts back to standby form]

Ōjirō: [dusts hands off, looking satisfied] No problem. [looks at Arf and Fate] We work pretty well together.

Arf: Yeah, we do. [shifts to hybrid form with a grin.] Hopefully we’ll get t’do it more.

Fate: Agreed. For now, though, we’d best take our leave.

[Arf looks back and forth between them, smirking, then walks over to Ōjirō and pulls him in close by the waist for a fervent kiss]

Ōjirō: [blinks, then returns it, stroking her cheek] ...Yes, I could definitely go for more of that as well!

[Fate turns red at the display, eyes wide and staring]

Ōjirō: [smirks slightly, looking at Fate as he realizes her disposition] ...Maybe next time, hm~?

Arf: [mirrors his expression] Maybe~

Fate: [blush brightens, metaphorically steaming a bit, then turns to leave] ...Let’s go home, Arf.

Arf: Coming~! [Both take off, Arf blowing a kiss as she does]

Fate: (We’ll see you again.)

Ōjirō: [returns Arf's gesture as he watches them leave] (I’ll hold you to that.) [turns the other way to head back to the suite]

 


	6. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ōjirō gets injured in the course of sealing another Jewel Seed, and Arf's loyalties begin to waver as her worries prove well-founded.

{Shot: Arf hovering above the city, displays arrayed before her}

Arf: Welp...that’s it for one more wide-area search. {Display showing a bird’s-eye view of the city beneath her greys out, _Complete_ in Mid-childan being overlaid on it} Quadrant four complete. [wraps thumb and forefinger around her chin, looking both thoughtful and disgruntled] Hrm…

Fate: [popping up in a window to the side] Thanks for working so hard, Arf.

Arf: [smile] Hey Fate.

Fate: {camera cuts back and forth between them} Sorry to keep you at it so late.

Arf: [dismissive wave] Dun even mention it - I’m here t’help ya, remember?

Fate: Of course...but still, I can never thank you enough. [sigh] I wish I had more to report than the one from earlier…Any luck on your end?

Arf: Meh...dry as a bone so far. If this keeps up, I’ll be able t’finish an entire other area t’night. Matter-a fact, I prob’ly will regardless unless I end up fightin’ one.

Fate: Hopefully it won’t come to that. [brings up photos of Nanoha, Ōjirō, and Yuuno] {flashback to ep5 - Ōjirō: Next time you talk to’r, why not ask why she wants’m an’ if she’d like some extra help...?} ...Do you think he really meant what he said?

Arf: [ponders for a moment] ...I really do, Fate. Call me a silly romantic, but I think we got t’know each-other way better yesterday than most people do in that kinda time, an’ he dun seem like the type t’blow smoke on somethin’ like that.

Fate: [slight smirk] “Silly romantic”, hmm?

Arf: {camera still on Fate} W-well, uhm..! ...yeah. I mean…

Fate: [short chuckle, blushing slightly] ...He _is_ like that, isn’t he?

Arf: Yeah...heh. [glower] Yer mom, on the other hand…

Fate: Don’t worry about her, Arf - I’m sure she’ll see the wisdom in having extra hands.

Arf: [sigh] I really hope yer right…

[Cut to Nanoha, Ōjirō, and Yuuno walking down a street]

Yuuno: You sure you’re alright, Nanoha?

Nanoha: [nod] I’m fine, Yuuno-kun! [rotates her recently-injured arm around the shoulder] Not even sore anymore.

Ōjirō: ‘Sides, Yuuno - if magic’s gonna be any real part of our future, we need this.

Nanoha: Yeah, and the sooner, the better. We can’t keep fumbling around like amateurs and expect to get anywhere, right Papa?

Ōjirō: [nods as they enter the park and sit down in a secluded area] Exactly. Heart’s pointers are all well and good, but unless one has an intuitive grasp on them - which I rather doubt is true of either of us - actually learning the inner workings of a system will always produce better results than just working through it on instinct or by rote.

Nanoha: So please, Yuuno-kun - teach us how to use magic _right_ …

Ōjirō: ...Not just _well_.

{shot of Fate waiting alone in a crowd waiting to cross the street; she looks up as a kid across from her speaks}

(boy): Hey, Mama? What’s for lunch today?

(mom): Hmm...do you have any ideas?

(boy): I know, I know - rice omelets!

(mom): [snicker] What, again?

(boy): Well, they taste _so_ good, don’t they?!

(mom): I guess you’re right about that. Alright!

(boy): Wai!

{Fate looks down slightly; flashback to Alicia on the floor at home alongside a cat, colouring a picture of Precia}

Precia: [walking in from another room] Sorry to keep you waiting!

Alicia: Mama! [gets up and runs toward her] Are they stuffed _full_ of jam?

Precia: But of course!

Alicia: [giggling] Yay! I love you so much, Mama! [Precia giggles as well, watching her]

{shot of Fate walking down the sidewalk, looking slightly upset}

{voice-over taken from ep5}

Ōjirō: If someone needs a hug, {brief pause in voice-over to show him pulling Fate to him in the same scene} I’m _always_ willin’ t’give it to’m.

Fate: [pauses, shaking her head with a soft smile] [internal monologue] They’re a lot alike. [looks up at the sky] Always take good care of him, Nanoha.

{shot: Nanoha and Ōjirō in class, already engrossed in image-training as he watches the class and she works on an assignment, Alisa seen past Nanoha looking hopelessly bored}

{cut to the training itself, both of them set up, Nanoha holding the real RH}

RH: |Speed and power are, naturally, essential in combat.|

Ōjirō: Speed being especially important when you’re airborne, along with mobility.

RH: |Very true; but there are more-important things. Can you think of them?|

Nanoha: Mmm...the will to win?

RH: |Good answer, but what else?|

Ōjirō: [adjusts glasses] Tactics and battlefield awareness.

RH: |Exactly - along with the wisdom to know what to use when.|

Ōjirō: Know thine enemy, and know thine environment; but in knowing them, do not forget above all else to know thyself.

RH: |That sounded like a quote.|

Ōjirō: Mm. [nod] Centuries ago, there was a great general by the name of Sun Tzu. He collected all of his military wisdom into a book; while most of the tools and weapons he was used to are hopelessly outdated now, his guiding principles are still studied and applied today.

Nanoha: I didn’t know you had a taste for military history, Papa.

Ōjirō: [wink] There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Nanoha-chan. Some of it… [looks to one side] pretty important.

Nanoha: [headtilt] Hoeh?

RH: [conjures up several airborne targets, which begin flying around them] |The mechanics of flying and shooting, the theory and practice of aerial combat - these are our lessons today.| [Sign in Mid-childan: “Training Ready”]

{cut back to the classroom, where Alisa and Suzuka both start peering at Nanoha in suspicion/confusion}

{segue to Ōjirō and the three girls walking toward the parking-lot}

Suzuka: You can’t come again today?

Nanoha: Yeah...sorry, you two.

Alisa: Eh, ’s no big deal. ’S important, right?

Ōjirō: [snort] It’s stupid, is what it is - always hauling us in for some dumb thing…

Alisa: Ohh...like how Mum’s always sayin’ that government’s only good for gettin’ inna way?

Nanoha: I don’t know about _that_ …

Ōjirō: Hah, your mother knows the score!

Nanoha: [blink] ...Papa???

Suzuka: [giggle] Well...we’ll see you tomorrow, then, Nanoha-chan.

Nanoha: [waves] ‘Bye!

Ōjirō: Take care of yourselves, you two. ^^

{segue through a large digital clock on a building reading 19:43 with seconds ticking upward, to Ōjirō calmly looking around a busy street as he walks}

Ōjirō: [long-distance] (It’s gotta be around here _someplace_ …)

Yuuno: [poking around an alleyway] (Yeah, the signal’s definitely…)

{cut to Arf and Fate standing atop a building with a remote search running}

Arf: (...comin' from somewhere around here, but we can’t quite get a lock on it.)

Fate: (Hmm...It’d be a bit much for just one Seed, but I could release a concentrated magical burst and force it to activate…)

Ōjirō: (Are you sure that’s a good idea?)

Fate: (It’ll be fine. I’m tough.)

Ōjirō: (Alright. Yuuno, if you’d be so kind..?)

Yuuno: (Sure. {shot of Yuuno’s barrier setting up, followed by Fate’s initial magic burst from Yuuno’s point of view} Boy, is she impressive.) [looks around at the electric signs flickering]

Ōjirō: (As for us, Raging Heart...let’s be ready for it, shall we?)

RH: |(Yes, Guest-master. Standby, ready!)| {quick-transform}

{shot of several golden thunderbolts striking in a line through the city, finally followed by a blue burst where the last one strikes}

Fate: (There you are.)

Ōjirō: (I see it too. [leaps into the air with a grin, landing on an empty magic-circle and starting to “ride” it toward the activation] Think you can beat me to it?)

Fate: [slight smirk] (Let’s find out.) [dives off the building toward the activation]

[Yuuno chuckles, listening to them]

Arf: [smirks more broadly, hopping across a few roofs before settling on one, legs dangling over the side] (This is gonna be spectacular.)

[both Fate and Ōjirō halt a couple of streets away with buildings in between them]

Bard.: |Spark Smasher!|

RH: |Cannon Mode; Divine Buster…|

Ōjirō: ...Sphere Form.

[both blasts strike the JS simultaneously, RH’s enveloping it]

Ōjirō: [amused headshake] (That didn’t settle anything, did it?)

Fate: (Not at all.)

Yuuno: [dashing in the same direction] (Maybe _I_ can settle things!)

Arf: [intercepts Yuuno from above, grinning as she aims a punch down at him, which gets blocked by a barrier spell] (Like I’ll letcha, ya overgrown rat! [hops backward, shifting into wolf form] Ya don’t interrupt a fair fight! Got that?!)

Yuuno: (Aww, but I wanna win~!)

Arf: (But y'see, that makes two of us! Well, four.)

[Ōjirō and Fate both pull up on the other side of the block from the JS, looking at each-other]

Fate: [glances back toward Arf and Yuuno] ...Who said anything about a fight?

Ōjirō: Nobody. But then again…

RH: |Divine Shooter.| [Four golden bullets array themselves between Fate and the JS, forming a sort of net between them, followed by two more such sets]

Ōjirō: ...You’re so fast that I gotta keep you away from it for a bit if I want a chance!

Fate: ...I see. [fires a set of Photon Lances at him, which he dodges by simply letting himself fall a few yards]

{cut to Arf chasing Yuuno}

Yuuno: You _know_ I’m not a rat!

Arf: [chortle] Sure - it’s just so much fun pissin’ ya off!

Yuuno: Arrrrrgh. ...Say, why d’you suppose Fate’s mom wants the Jewel Seeds? I mean, they’re seriously dangerous to think about using.

Arf: Beats me. But...I kinda wish…

Yuuno: Huh?

Arf: [headshakes, trying to pounce on him] Nothin’!

{cut back to Ōjirō and Fate from a distance, Fate only visible as a yellow streak and Ōjirō as a golden sphere, Fate seeming to dance around him}

{zoom closer in to show Fate going around or over a few “nets” - never more than three active at a time - stopping periodically to return fire with Photon Lancer, which gets alternately shielded and dodged}

Ōjirō: Maybe we can’t go on like this, only fighting ‘cause we want to… [deflects a couple of lances off at an angle, then fires a set of bullets directly toward Fate] but I’ma enjoy it while I can!

Fate: Agreed. [starts to dodge by turning her body, then leaps upward instead as she realizes they’re about to surround her] But hopefully Mother will like the idea.

Ōjirō: Yeah… [glances down Yuuno runs into the area below them, turning to shield another strike by Arf] You okay down there, Yuuno?

Yuuno: Just fine!

Arf: [looks up, snorts] What’m I, chopped liver? [Fate giggles softly]

Ōjirō: [smirk] Why should I be worried about you? Looks like Yuuno’s the one on the run! ‘Sides, yer a combat specialist - he ain’t. You can take care-a yerself.

Arf: Well, since ya put it _that_ way~ [chuckle]

Ōjirō: [glances at Fate, smirking a bit more, then turns and speeds toward the JS] Ciao!

[Fate blinks in surprise, then tears after him, closing the distance in time for their devices to impact around the JS, cracking the devices and blowing them both back; Ōjirō gets bounced off a building and lands in a heap on the asphalt]

Fate: [drops to the ground, staring for a moment at Bard.’s blinking orb] Forgive me, Bardiche. Rest for a bit.

Bard.: |Yes sir.| [releases to standby form, returning to his housing]

Arf: Ōjirō! [switches back to hybrid form and dashes over to offer him a hand up, Yuuno shortly following] You okay?!

Ōjirō: [slowly picks himself up with Arf’s help, leaning on her a bit] Ugh...anyone get the number of the semi that just ran me over?

Nanoha: [long-distance] What was _that?!_ Is everyone okay?

Ōjirō: Other than me feelin’ like I just fell down about twelve flights of stairs, yeah...looks like two devices plus one Jewel Seed equals one massive explosion. [lifts RH, blinking like Bard., and peers at her] Looks like you took a beating too, Heart. You okay?

RH: |My damage is extensive, but not fatal; however, it will require some time in standby mode to repair it. May I return to that form now?|

[Fate stares at the JS contemplatively]

Ōjirō: Be my guest; we can’t afford to have you on the injured list.

RH: |My thanks. Mode release.| [returns to standby form]

Nanoha: Twelve? Wow...that sounds _bad_.

Ōjirō: I’ll live. [groans, one hand on his side] ...Tho’ I think my ribs might try an’ convince me otherwise for a while.

[Fate suddenly darts toward the JS, flying nap-of-the-earth and reaching for it]

Ōjirō: Fate? [looks to Arf] What’s she -

Arf: [eyewidens, panicked] Fate, don’t! It’s too dangerous!

[Fate grabs the JS with one hand, skidding to a halt and wrapping her other hand around it as well, concentrating on it]

Ōjirō: What?! What’s too dangerous?!

Arf: She’s tryna seal it by hand!

Ōjirō: [stares at Fate intensely for a moment, thinking] ...No, she’s right - we can’t leave it! [tries to move forward but staggers, Arf catching him] Ergh...help me over there, Arf!

Arf: [stares at him] But…

Fate: [still concentrating on the JS] Stop...stop...

Ōjirō: [glares, almost growling] _Get me over there!_ She needs help!

Arf: ....... [nods slowly] Right. [drapes his arm over her shoulder and bolts toward Fate]

Fate: ...Stop… [a magic-circle springs up around her]

[Arf and Ōjirō land next to Fate, Arf still supporting him as he puts both arms around Fate from behind and clasps his hands around hers, half of the circle changing shade]

{simultaneously:

Fate: ...Stop…

Ōjirō: Be still…!}

[both of their hands start bleeding slightly just before the JS seals; Fate staggers a bit while Ōjirō swoons and passes out, his head resting on hers]

Arf: [sigh] You idiots.

Fate: It was either that or leave it active. [looks up at Ōjirō] I think he only passed out because of how badly he was hurt already.

Arf: [looks at Fate, then Yuuno] What should we do?

Fate: [considers for a moment] Hmm. I think… [long-distance] Nanoha?

Nanoha: [surprised] Fate-chan?

Fate: Yes. We’re taking your father back with us for now; he needs help with his injury.

Nanoha: [smiles] Thanks so much, Fate-chan. What about Raging Heart?

Fate: Hmm… [looks around briefly] Ah, of course: Her we’ll send back with Yuuno. [unfastens RH’s chain and hands it to him]

Nanoha: Alright. Thanks again. We’ll meet again soon, right?

Fate: [smiles] Most likely.

{commercial break}

{shot: Yuuno looking worriedly at RH, both of them sitting on Ōjirō’s desk}

Nanoha: [walking in and closing the door behind her] You okay, Raging Heart?

RH: |My autorepair sequence is functioning as intended. It will take some time.|

Nanoha: I see. Papa didn’t get careless, did he?

RH: |It would have been difficult to foresee what happened.|

Nanoha: Mmm…I’m sorry that had to happen, Raging Heart.

{cut to Fate and Arf sitting on their couch, Arf bandaging Fate’s hands}

Arf: [Fate flinches] Sorry, Fate. Just a li’l more.

Fate: [smiles] I’m fine. Thank-you again, Arf.

Ōjirō: [shown sitting up in the bedroom behind them with a groan, his chest bandaged] Anyone get the number-a that semi that ran me over?

Arf: [giggle] Y’already said that, ya dork.

Ōjirō: [blink] ...O, so I did. [looks around] Heh...seriously? We ain’t even been on a proper date yet an’ I’m already wakin’ up in yer room?

[Fate eyewidens and turns bright red; Arf starts laughing hysterically]

Arf: [gradually recovering] Mus’ not be feelin’ too bad, if yer makin’ jokes like _that_!

Ōjirō: [grinning] Love, the day I stop bein’ a smartass is the day you might as well declare me dead.

Arf: [gigglefit] Fate, can we keep’im~?

Fate: [nearly passes out from embarrassment, her hand flailing backward and bouncing off the couch’s backrest, making her pitch forward again and grab the hand with her other] Ow!

Arf: [grabs the hand as well, resuming the bandage job] Careful, Fate! [mock-growl] Ōjirō~! Y’made Fate hurt’r hand!

Ōjirō: [giggle] Sorry, Fate~!

[Fate looks downward, amused but still blushing]

{shot: Ōjirō’s and Nanoha’s bedroom, early the next morning}

Nanoha: [walks out the front door and leans on the railing, looking around the sky] [long-distance] (...Fate-chan? Can you hear me?)

Arf: (Naw, but I can - she’s still asleep.)

Nanoha: (Ah! Arf-san, was it?)

Arf: [shown stretched out in wolf form on their apartment’s balcony, smiling at the fact that Nanoha knows who she is] (Yeah. Yer Ōjirō’s little girl, right?)

Nanoha: (Mmhm! Takamachi Nanoha.)

Arf: (Nanoha, right. Sorry; I’m lousy with names sometimes.)

Nanoha: ([giggle] It’s okay. Are you always up this early?)

Arf: (Nah, this is actually kinda weird; usually I’m the one sleepin’ in. You?)

Nanoha: (I couldn’t stay asleep - I got worried about Papa.)

Arf: (Heh...such a sweet-heart. No need t’worry, tho’; he should be comin’ back to ya sometime t’day.)

Nanoha: (That’s a relief. How is he?)

Arf: ([snicker] Crackin’ lewd jokes like nothin’ even happened!)

Nanoha: [sweatdrop] (That’s Papa, alright…)

Arf: (Hey, _I_ like it. An’ the looks on Fate’s face’r priceless!)

Nanoha: ([giggle] I bet. Mmh...y’know, you said it’s weird for you to be up before Fate-chan, but...everything about the last few days is a little weird, don’t you think?)

Arf: (Mmm… [fond smile] Yeah, I’d say so. Wouldn’t have it any other way, either.)

Nanoha: (You really like Papa, don’t you?)

Arf: (“Like” dun even cover it, sweet cheeks - yer a lucky girl, havin’ a daddy like him.)

Nanoha: (Hey, I can share!) ^^

Arf: (Hee, good t’know! [looks toward the interior] ...Y’think it’s weird, tho’, since I’m...well, a wolf?)

Nanoha: [headshake] (Maybe a little, but I can talk to you, and he can hardly stop talking about you and Fate-chan. That’s good enough for me.)

Arf: (That’s another thing…)

Nanoha: [headtilt] (Hoeh?)

Arf: (...Nah, nevermind. [chuckle] Y’know what? Yer both pretty lucky.)

Nanoha: [blush] (Awwwww. That’s sweet of you.)

{cut to the roof of Nanoha’s and Ōjirō’s apartment later that day, the two of them standing with Yuuno, Arf (in full-human form), and Fate}

Ōjirō: Arf, that necklace is just fantastic. [chuckles, fingering one of the large hoops on it, then looks her up and down] And did I mention you look amazing in casual clothes?

Arf: [looks down at herself] Yeah? Fate helped me pick these out.

Ōjirō: [looks to Fate] Well, Fate, you obviously have good taste - just look at what _you’re_ wearing.

Nanoha: Seriously! That dress is _cute_! [Fate blushes slightly, flattered]

Ōjirō: ...But then again, she looks good in just about anything, doesn’t she?

Fate: [chuckle] She really does.

Arf: [scratches cheek, embarrassed] O, stooooop.

Ōjirō: [looks sidelong at Arf] ...Or nothing. [ _everyone_ -else turns bright red]

Nanoha: **_Papa!_**

[Ōjirō laughs triumphantly, left hand slapping his knee]

Arf: [mock-glare] You did that on purpose!

Ōjirō: ‘Course I did! ^^

Arf: ...Dick. [grabs and kisses him forcefully]

[Ōjirō blinks in surprise, but shortly crosses his wrists behind her neck and returns it, then blinks again as Fate hesitantly tucks her arms around his waist and leans into his back]

Nanoha: ...Raging Heart, can you take a picture of this?

RH: |Yes, Master!| {click}

{Photo shown: Arf and Ōjirō gazing into each-other’s eyes, Fate smiling toward the “lens”}

Ōjirō: Heh...give Bardiche a copy too.

RH: |Transmitting.|

Bard.: |Data received.|

Arf: [sigh] I dun think yer mom’s gonna be happy, tho’.

Fate: Why not? We may only have three Jewed Seeds, but we _do_ have an offer of help.

Arf: Yeah, but...meh, I just worry a lot, I guess.

Ōjirō: Believe me, I know the feeling. [steps back as a magic-circle of Fate’s encircles the floor around them]

Fate: Dimensional translocation; destination: Garden of Time. [Fate and Arf transit out]

Ōjirō: [slight breeze blowing across him as he looks up to where the beam went] ...Garden of Time, eh? I wonder where that is…

{scene end; shot of Arthra exterior followed by bridge scene unedited}

{segue to inside Garden, Precia behind her desk with Fate’s three Seeds hovering before her}

Precia: These definitely are Jewel Seeds; there can be no doubt.

Fate: [looking down, a short distance in front of her] Yes, Mother.

Precia: I’d love to compliment you on a job well done… [gets up, approaching Fate] But what did I tell you?

Fate: Er, you…

Precia: Did I not instruct you to return with _all twentyone_ of them? [taps device into her palm] They’re of vital importance to your mother’s research. And with all the time you’ve had… [Fate perks, reminded] Oh? You have something to say.

Fate: Yes...we may not have all of them yet, but we met someone who offered to help us collect them as long as our goals don’t conflict.

Precia: [narrows eyes] If you had time to solicit help...surely you had time to find the rest on your own.

Fate: It wasn’t solicited, Mother - I had no idea they’d make such an offer!

Precia: Still...we can’t afford to have anyone-else involved in this, Fate. [device turns into whip] I’m afraid you leave me no choice but to punish you.

{cut to antechamber as whipcracks and screams sound}

Arf: [covers her ears, cowering by the door in hybrid form] [internal monologue] Why...why is she _doing_ this?! Didn’t we bring her what she asked for?!

{cut back inside the office, Fate lying on the floor panting with lacerations from the whip}

Precia: [releases the device’s whip form] Those Jewel Seeds are absolutely vital to my dreams.

Fate: Yes…

Precia: Don’t disappoint me again.

Fate: Yes, Mother…

{cut to the pair of them in an observation tower, looking out toward an industrial district}

Fate: (How are you, Bardiche?) [looks at his standby form in her hand]

Bard.: |(Recovery complete!)| [Fate chuckles]

Arf: (You can sense it too, right?)

Fate: [nod] (It’s close.)

Arf: [looks down, sigh] (I say the hell with’r.)

Fate: (Arf!)

Arf: [looks toward Fate, disgruntled] ( _What?_ Even if we don’t _need_ the help, it’ll make things go faster.)

Fate: [looks down as well] (...I...don’t know.)

Arf: [peers at Fate for a moment] (...Did she say anything about why she wants’m?)

Fate: (Not exactly...something about research, and her dreams…)

Arf: [sigh] (Well...either way, we should tell’m.) [both start making their way out to the elevator]

Fate: (I’m...not sure that’s a good idea.)

Arf: ( _What?!_ Fate, you gotta be kiddin’!)

Fate: [headshake] (After...what Mother said, I feel like I should stay away from them completely for a while.)

Arf: [stares at Fate as they reach the ground floor and exit, then turns in the direction opposite her in anger] (... _I’ll_ tell’m.)

[Fate startles slightly, watching her leave in disbelief]

{segue to Nanoha’s and Ōjirō’s apartment as he answers the front door}

Ōjirō: [eyes light up] Hey!

Arf: [sad smile] Hey. [steps inside the door and to one side as he closes it, then tilts his face up with one hand for a brief kiss]

Ōjirō: Mmm. [strokes her jawline] I haven’t had my daily allotment of that lately. [headtilts as she makes her way into the living-room] You look unhappy.

Arf: Got that right.

Ōjirō: [heads for the kitchen] Want a drink?

Arf: Please. [flops onto the couch, letting her ears and tail out] A stiff one if y’got it.

Ōjirō: [pulls a bottle of cherry rum out of the freezer, smirking] Red, I’ve _always_ got a stiff one for you.

Arf: [blinks, then sniggers loudly, wagging] ...Damn, I needed that.

Ōjirō: [sits down next to her with the bottle, two glasses, and a grin] I’m here to please.

Arf: [peers curiously at the bottle as he pours] So what’s this “Red” thing?

Ōjirō: [shrugs, handing her one of the glasses after closing the bottle] No offense, but I felt you deserved a name with a little more dignity. It ain’t much, but at least it’s somethin’.

Arf: [headshakes, putting an arm around his shoulders] Be my guest. ‘S nice t’know ya think-a me that way.

Ōjirō: [smiles at her, then takes a long pull at his drink, leaning back a bit into her arm] So. I’m guessing Fate’s mom was...not exactly receptive.

Arf: [snort] That’s one way-a puttin’ it.

Ōjirō: [looks at her sidelong] Something on the order of “not just ‘no’ but ‘ _hell_ no’”?

Arf: [nod] Somethin’ like that. Like I told Fate, tho’...I’m tempted t’say t’hell with’r an’ have ya help out anyway. Especially since… [looks down, eyes darkened]

Ōjirō: [lifts a hand to run through her hair] What’s wrong?

Arf: ...It’s… [headshake] Dun worry ‘bout it. [sniffs at the rum, then takes a sip, eyes widening in surprise] Hey, that’s pretty good.

Ōjirō: [grin] I keep it on hand for a reason. [swirls the liquid around in its glass, contemplating] ...Did she say why she wants the Seeds?

Arf: [headshake] Not really. Accordin’ t’Fate, she said [fingerquotes] “somethin’ about research an’r dreams”.

Ōjirō: Hmm...sounds like she plans on either usin’m straight, or trying to copy their power an’ use that. If it’s a one-time use, or the research doesn’t take too long, we could prob’ly work with it, but…

Arf: ...Not enough t’go on, one way or the other.

Ōjirō: Right. [looks out the window with a sigh] Regardless…

Nanoha: [long-distance] (Papa?)

Fate: [also LD] (Arf?)

Nanoha+Fate: (I found it.)

Ōjirō: [looks at Arf] ...We’d better get out to where the girls are.

Arf: Check. [both slug down the rest of their drinks]

Ōjirō: I hate to ask, but can you carry me?

Arf: {voice-over during a shot of Fate and Nanoha both approaching a JS in a storage area, Yuuno perched on a drum a short distance behind Nanoha} [chuckle] Sure, s’long as y’can handle some high-speed flight.

Ōjirō: Just promise me you’ll catch me if I slip off.

Arf: [kisses his cheek] I’d never letcha fall.

Ōjirō: That’s at least a little reassuring. [climbs onto her back, arms around her neck]

Nanoha: So, Fate-chan, are we...fighting?

Fate: {quick transformation} I’m afraid so.

Bard.: |Get set.|

Nanoha: [looks at RH with a sigh] Are you all better, Raging Heart?

RH: |Condition: all green.|

Nanoha: Looks like I'll be needing your help, then.

RH: |Alright, my master.|

Nanoha: {voice-over during shot of Ōjirō clinging desperately to Arf during flight} I’d really hoped to work with you as a team.

Arf: [glances back, noticing the tight grip] You okay back there?

Ōjirō: Phobiæ suck.

Arf: Mmm...’fraid-a fallin’, huh? [Ōjirō nods] No wonder ya fly weird.

Fate: [eyes soften] Perhaps someday. But for now… [readies Bard. for a swing] My mother needs these.

Nanoha: [draws RH back similarly] I wish we could know more; this might not even be needed.

Fate: [sigh] So do I.

Nahoha: Also, I noticed something just now…

Fate: [headtilt] Hm?

Nanoha: [smiles warmly] You don’t look so lonely anymore.

Fate: [looks surprised for a moment, then grows a fond smile of her own] Funny about that… [Arf and Ōjirō land on a rooftop nearby as they charge each-other]

 


	7. A Third Party, and a Potential Catastrophe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight between Nanoha and Fate gets interrupted, much to Ōjirō's and Arf's annoyance, by a third party claiming authority over the incident. Fate reveals her motivations, Ōjirō and Nanoha move, and the party behind the mysterious text-messages strike their first blow.

{Open with Fate and Nanoha charging each-other as per previous ep}

[A blue bolt lands between them just before they meet, turning into a sphere on the ground]

Ōjirō: [recoils slightly] What in the hell - ?! [similar reactions from the other three]

[The sphere gradually dissipates to reveal Chrono]

Chrono: That’s far enough. [binds the girls’ wrists and ankles] Enforcer Chrono Harlaown, Spacetime Administration Bureau [shows his holo-badge]

[Yuuno startles, but looks somewhat hopeful]

Arf: Aw, _crap._

Ōjirō: [removes glasses, facepalms] Great...the fuzz.

Arf: [peers at Ōjirō] Huh?

Chrono: So, would someone mind explaining just what’s going on here?

Ōjirō: [raising voice a bit more than needed to carry] Harlaown, if you’re outside-a your jurisdiction, you’d better have a _damn_ -good excuse for breakin’ up a duel. [Arf grins at him]

Chrono: [narrows eyes] I’m not sure who you are, but...the last time these two clashed, it caused a small subspace tremor.

Ōjirō: {flashback to the devices meeting in ep6 as he thinks backward} ...You’re mistaken. On two counts, actually. [Fate glances at him with a small gasp]

Chrono: What do you mean? These are the same two magical signatures we detected then.

Ōjirō: _Are_ they? Babe, help me down, would you? [Arf nods, hopping down from the roof with his arm on her shoulders; he then approaches Nanoha] You’re right about one of them, but... [holds out his right hand] Nanoha-chan, if you wouldn’t mind? [Nanoha nods, handing RH to him, who shifts to the form he uses; he tosses the device into his left hand and twirls it once between each pair of fingers] I believe _this_ is the other one you’d be looking for.

Chrono: [checks a readout] ...You’re right; there is a slight discrepancy between them. [dismisses the display, peering at him] How, though? Devices like that can normally only be used by one person.

Ōjirō: [nearly-flat voice, slightly amused] Nothing about me is “normal”, Harlaown.

Chrono: Errrr...okay.

Arf: [darts past him, grabbing Fate and leaping onto a roof] (Sorry...we can’t afford to deal with the SAB right now.)

Ōjirō: [sigh] (Alright. I’ll get a hold of you when they’re gone.)

Chrono: [points his device at Arf] Freeze!

Ōjirō: [puts a hand on his shoulder] Let them go; they have their reasons, and there’s not likely to be anything they’d tell you that we can’t.

Chrono: Running means you have something to hide!

[Arf flies off into the distance]

Ōjirō: Of course it does - but I trust them not to hide something you’d wanna arrest’m for. [aside to Nanoha] (...Or at least not something they’d _deserve_ t’get arrested for.) [Nanoha blinks, slightly startled, and looks to one side uncertainly] Also, about the the other point you’re wrong on… [walks over to the neglected JS and picks it up] One of these was involved; the tremor you spoke of wouldn’t have happened without it.

Chrono: I see… [starts to hold his hand out for it, but gets interrupted by a comm; Ōjirō pockets it]

Lindy: [on screen] Nice work, Enforcer Harlaown.

Chrono: Apologies, Captain - I let one party get away.

Lindy: It’s fine; we should be able to get at least the basics of the situation from the people you _do_ have; bring them aboard the _Arthra_ if you would.

Chrono: Roger.

Ōjirō: [sigh] Just when we thought this day wasn’t gonna get any more interesting…

{segue to the quartet walking along the _Arthra_ corridor}

Nanoha: (Ano...what are we even in right now?)

Ōjirō: (Much to my amazement, I do believe this would be a starship, or at least something like one.)

Yuuno: (You must feel like you just stepped into a science-fiction story.)

Ōjirō: (You can say that again…)

Chrono: You’ll need to release your device and barrier-jacket - even though you’re not a prisoner, only Bureau personnel are allowed to be armed aboard ship.

Nanoha: Okay.

Ōjirō: I’m not surprised… [both comply]

Chrono: [glances at Yuuno] ...And you might as well return to your native form.

Yuuno: O, sure. I’ve gotten so used to this form that I forget sometimes…

Ōjirō: [almost shocked] Uhhh…Yuuno..?

Nanoha: Hoeh? [leans down as Yuuno starts to shift, then back up as he grows to a height similar to hers]

Yuuno: [to Nanoha] Ah, right - it’s been a long time since you’ve seen this form, hasn’t it?

Ōjirō: Uhhh... _Yuuno?_ [barely holding back giggles]

Nanoha: [shocked, pointing] Y-you were... _human_...all this time?!

Yuuno: [blink] Eh? I thought I -

Ōjirō: _Yuuno, **you never told her!**_ [starts laughing helplessly]

Nanoha: A-and I… [pantomimes covering herself, though without cowering or hiding] **_Mō!_**

Chrono: [clears throat] If we’re quite done with the comedy routine…

Ōjirō: [eyeroll] Yes, let’s find out what the good captain wants.

Yuuno: O-of course.

Ōjirō: [to Chrono] (Sourpuss.)

[Chrono deadpans at him]

{cut to the door to Lindy’s quarters(?) opening, pan across}

[Nanoha stands stunned; Yuuno gives her an amused look]

Ōjirō: [adjusts glasses in deadpan disbelief] Somethin’ ain’t right here.

Lindy: [welcoming look] O? Is something out of place?

Ōjirō: [points a thumb at Nanoha] She’d know better’n I would.

Lindy: [blink] You’re not from the same place, I take it?

Chrono: [sigh] I’ll wait outside.

{timeskip}

Lindy: ...So you’re the one who unearthed these Lost Logia, the “Jewel Seeds”?

Yuuno: Yes ma’am.

Nanoha: Ano...just what _are_ “Lost Logia”?

Lindy: Hmm...I suppose it wouldn’t really help if I called them “remnants of a lost world”, would it?

Ōjirō: [tilts head down, lens-glare obscuring his eyes] ...Relics from an ancient civilization, destroyed either by an enemy at least their equal, the randomness of a dangerous universe, or their own mismanagement?

Lindy: It sounds like you already know about them.

Ōjirō: Not really...like Yuuno here said when we first boarded, I kinda feel like I’ve gotten dropped into one of my favourite books.

Lindy: Ahh, you have a taste for science-fiction?

Ōjirō: Yeah. Haven’t read any for a while, but…

Lindy: {appropriate imagine-spot} Then you can see how it’s possible for a culture’s technology to progress to a point where it becomes self-destructive.

Ōjirō: I defy you to point to a single such case that doesn’t amount to some form of sapient error - carelessness, negligence, greed, or simple mismanagement like I mentioned before.

Lindy: Mmm...regardless, these things do happen. “Lost Logia” are what we call the artifacts left behind from such disasters, and they’re something we take it upon ourselves to keep a close watch on. The Jewel Seeds that you three are trying to collect are part of that class - specifically, a type that’s known to interfere with the fabric of space around it - that’s what caused the tremor that got our attention in the first place, when you and the other girl were fighting over it.

Ōjirō: [folds arms as Nanoha startles and Lindy drops a sugar-cube into her tea] So _that’s_ what we were at ground-zero for...

Lindy: [nod] At least you didn’t get hurt too badly.

Ōjirō: [absently holds his ribcage with his right hand, grimacing with annoyance] ...Aside from gettin’ bounced off a building…

Lindy: [eyewidens slightly] Are you alright?

Ōjirō: I will be; the other party you mentioned took good care-a me last night.

Lindy: [blink] If they took care of you, why were you fighting?

Ōjirō: [grunt] That’s...kind of a complicated story, and the three of us don’t know all of it yet.

Lindy: Mmm...well, I’d like to hear it later, if you wouldn’t mind.

Ōjirō: [suspicious] ...I’ll think about it.

Nanoha: Papa..?

Ōjirō: (Maybe you trust government agents, Nanoha-chan, but I don’t - I only trust the people _behind_ the badges, an’ I don’t know this one yet.)

[Nanoha blinks at him]

Lindy: [peers at the two curiously] ...At any rate, considering what just one did to you, consider the possibilities if someone actually used the entire set at once.

Ōjirō: The word “catastrophic” comes to mind. Depending on just _how_ they were used.

Lindy: [pours milk into her tea] Exactly. A tremor strong enough can cause a dimensional fissure - the kind of disaster that could easily annihilate a planet or two. [Ōjirō eyewidens and inhales sharply; she nods] You see now why we can’t let that happen...for that reason, we’ll be handling the Jewel-Seed recovery from here on out. [Yuuno tenses; Nanoha startles; Ōjirō glowers slightly] I’d recommend you all go home and put the entire matter out of -

Ōjirō: [stands, arms crossed again] Unacceptable. [Nanoha almost stares at him]

Lindy: [blinks, then waves one hand in an attempt at placation] Now, now, I know it isn’t going to sit well with you, having me do such a thing out of the blue like that - so why don’t you sleep on it, and we’ll deal with the details tomorrow?

Ōjirō: Pardon my having interrupted, but this isn’t the sort of thing I need to think about. [looks at each of them in turn] I can’t speak for Yuuno, and this is one of the relatively-rare times I _won’t_ presume to speak for Nanoha-chan [Nanoha blinks in surprise]...but this is a duty that’s fallen to me personally, and I refuse to delegate such a duty to anyone I don’t know and trust - and no offense, Captain, but not only do I not know you, I consider governmental agencies to be inherently untrustworthy. Not that I can’t _come_ to trust any given person in one; they just start at a disadvantage where I’m concerned, and the bigger the scale their agency operates on, the bigger the hole they start in. For that reason, I _will not_ be allowing you to take the task over from me. [holds up a finger as Lindy starts to speak again] _However_. If you still wish to be involved, and are willing to work _with_ me - with _us_ , if Nanoha-chan and/or Yuuno decide to follow my lead - I’d welcome the help. Especially since… [trails off, looking to one side and down toward the floor]

Nanoha: Papa…

Ōjirō: [shakes self slightly] ...Eh...never mind that. [looks to Nanoha and Yuuno] While my mind is already made up, I’d _advise_ both of you to do as the Captain says and wait until tomorrow to make your decisions. But take that only for what it is: advice.

{cut to Nanoha’s and Ōjirō’s bedroom that night, Nanoha on Ōjirō’s lap and Yuuno sitting on the desk in ferret form, all looking at RH}

Yuuno: We realize it’s not tomorrow yet, but we’ve already talked it over and reached a decision.

Lindy: [chuckle] I have a feeling I know what it was.

Ōjirō: [raises hands defensively] I wasn’t even in the room at the time, in case yer thinkin’ I had anything t’do with it.

Lindy: [waves a hand dismissively] I wasn’t thinking anything like that! [Nanoha giggles at her] So what did you decide?

Nanoha: Well...basically, we decided he was right: It’s _our_ job, and we won’t be pushed off of it.

Yuuno: But we _are_ willing to work with you; in fact, as he said, we’d welcome the help.

{cut to _Arthra_ bridge, Chrono and Lindy standing on either side of Amy in the helm seat}

Ōjirō: Especially since you have resources we don’t - I think we’ve proven we can handle any kind of nasty situation the Seeds might throw at us, but I suspect that you have, among other things, search capabilities _far_ better than anything we could cobble together. [Amy raises eyebrows, impressed]

Lindy: Mmm...you’ve thought this through, haven’t you? [ponders a moment] …But what about the Jewel Seeds themselves?

Nanoha: We’ll do the actual collecting unless we end up overloaded and need an extra pair of hands somewhere. Once they’re all collected...well, you were planning on turning them over to the Bureau anyway, weren’t you, Yuuno-kun?

Yuuno: Right. As I told Ōjirō when we first met, I’ve had good experiences with the Bureau in the past.

Lindy. I see...I think I can agree to that.

Chrono: M-mo - Captain?!

(Ōjirō’s phone): |Datapod recovered.| [everyone blinks and peers at him]

Lindy: Erm, what was that??

Ōjirō: [giggles loudly] I got a text-message; I’ll check it after we’re done here.

Lindy: I...see. [giggles as well, then turns to Chrono] It makes sense: We get to deal with the dangerous artifacts regardless, and we needn’t deal with the problems associated with them. Think about it, Enforcer Chrono - you’re the only one on this entire ship who even comes close to the power they’ve shown.

Chrono: [sigh] I suppose so, but - [blinks as he notices Amy giving him a thumbs-up, then looks down, unconvinced]

{scene change to Fate’s bedroom, her lying facedown on the bed with Arf pacing beside it}

Arf: ...We are so screwed. I mean, maybe not _totally_ screwed, but...ngh…

Fate: We’ll be fine.

Arf: [growl/sigh] I dunno...even with them keepin’ an eye onna Bureau for us, who knows what kinda problems we might end up with - I mean, they could still find us here before Ōjirō gives us the all-clear… [turns suddenly and rests hands on the bed, panicked] Wh-what if they’ve been workin’ with the Bureau the whole time, an’..?! [trails off uncertainly]

Fate: Arf, you’re getting irrational.

Arf: [deep breath] ...Yer right. He wouldn’t feed us _that_ big a lie. [ears droop, sigh] If only that _monster_ callin’ ‘erself yer mother hadn’t sent ya on this...this…

Fate: [turns her head partway toward Arf] Don’t insult my mother.

Arf: [distraught] How could I _not_?! Think about it, Fate - she treats you like _scum_! How can you even stand to help her? [eyes soften] Why can’t she treat you more like how Ōjirō treats Nanoha..?

Fate: [turns back toward her pillow] If she hadn’t sent us out here...we’d probably never have met them.

Arf: [sigh] I s’pose not, but… [leans over further, gently rolling Fate onto her back] I’m worried ‘boutcha, Fate. {flashback montage of Arf growing up with Fate} Yer my master - th’ most-important girl in any world t’me. Y’took me in when my pack left me fer dead, made me yer familiar...been nothin’ but kind’n gentle t’me all this time. {cut back to Arf, eyes closed} How can I just sit back an’ do nothin’ when someone’s bein’ so _cruel_ to ya?! It breaks my heart just seein’ ya sad…

Fate: [reaches a hand to Arf’s cheek, making her eyes blink open] Forgive me, Arf. I know you worry, and I’m so sorry to keep inflicting it on you. But I still want to make Mother’s dream come true...because there was a time, before you or even Rynith came along...when she _was_ more like Ōjirō.

Arf: [stares at her, tears appearing beneath her eyes] I can’t even imagine that…

Fate: [pulls Arf’s head to her shoulder] I know, but you’ll have to trust me on it. That’s why I’m doing all of this, Arf: I want my mother back.

{commercial break}

{scene: Lindy’s quarters, Ōjirō just entering}

Lindy: [seated as before] You seem to be adjusting well for someone who isn’t even used to magic existing.

Ōjirō: [shrugs, sitting down before her] It’s something I’ve thought about a lot over the years.

Lindy: Mmm, I see...so, why the face-to-face meeting? Wouldn’t a videoconference have worked just fine?

Ōjirō: [suspicious look to one side] Call it paranoia - communications can be tapped, after all.

Lindy: [sips tea] Ah, worried about the two you were fighting before?

Ōjirō: Actually, no, and that’s one of the things I wanted to talk to you about - I consider them friendlies, and I’d like you to extend them the same courtesy.

Lindy: It’s a little hard to do that when they won’t even talk to us.

Ōjirō: [nod] I know, but...their situation’s a little complicated. _That’s_ the part I’m paranoid about: Apparently their...superior is absolutely against them doing anything with the SAB, and isn’t even happy about the idea of them working with _us_. I’m not sure why.

Lindy: So you ended up fighting anyway.

Ōjirō: [headshake] That was more like a friendly competition, however it may have looked - call it an attempt to fool the proverbial brass.

Lindy: [widens eyes in understanding] Ohhh! As long as it _looks_ like you’re fighting, there’s at least a chance that their commander will think you actually _are_.

Ōjirō [nod] Exactly. Plus Nanoha and I can use the practice.

Lindy: [chuckle] Two birds with one stone. Very clever.

Ōjirō: Heh, thanks. But anyway, yeah - at least for now, I’d like it if you’d consider them part of the same team as Nanoha, Yuuno, and myself. They’ve got problems enough.

Lindy: [uncertain] ...Alright. For now.

Ōjirō: Thanks. [both stand; he puts a hand on her shoulder] I don’t wanna sound like an asshole, but...don’t make me regret this, okay Captain?

Lindy: Don’t worry about that, Mr. Mishima; I don’t see that happening.

Ōjirō: [sigh] I hope you’re right. [turns to leave, blinks] O yeah, I almost forgot… [pulls out his phone and its stylus, tapping the screen a couple of times, then staring at it a bit angrily]

Lindy: [peers over his shoulder] ...Are you sure they’re friendly?

Ōjirō: It’s not from them; the first time I got a message like this was during a time when they thought I was a noncombatant.

Lindy: [blink] That’s not good. You have _another_ enemy, then?

Ōjirō: So it seems. No idea what they think they can do to us, though… [looks up at her over his shoulder] That reminds me: I had a favour I wanted to ask of you.

Lindy: A favour, when you don’t even trust me?

Ōjirō: [smirk] Well, it’s a kind of thing that’d go a long way toward _gaining_ my trust.

Lindy: Ooh, this should be interesting…

{conversation fades as camera zooms in on phone}

(text): You were warned.

{scene change to Arf walking along a street in full Human form}

Arf: [long-distance] (You sure this is okay, Fate?)

Fate: (It’s fine, Arf. I’m only searching right now, after all.)

Arf: ([sigh] That’s not what I’m worried about…)

{shot of her knocking on the door of an apartment with a moving-van outside; shortly Ōjirō answers, pulling her in close by the waist for a brief kiss, her arms draping over his shoulders}

Ōjirō: Hey beautiful. [leans his head on her shoulder]

Arf: Mmm...I dun think I’m ever gonna get tired-a greetings like that.

Ōjirō: [grins up at her] Good, ‘cause I don’t plan on stoppin’m anytime soon! [lets go and heads a few steps inside] Thanks for the help; I prob’ly woula had to hire a couple movers without it. I mean, I can handle mosta the smaller stuff myself, but…

Arf: [follows] So, why now of all times?

Ōjirō: [shrugs, picking up a large box] We’re havin’ ta take time off from school anyway {brief shot of Tominaga-sensei teaching his class, minus Nanoha} an’ I can’t do jack without Ragin’ Heart, so I figured it was as good a time as any. Havin’ Nanoha help might be fun, but I figure it’s a fair trade while she’s doin’ the dangerous stuff. ‘Sides, she wouldn’t be able to help much with the furniture and such. [rolls eyes] Let’s face it: between the five of us, _you’re_ the muscle.

Arf: [sniggers, heading for another box] ‘Zat all I am to ya - a pair-a big arms with tits t’match?

Ōjirō: [glances over his shoulder] Hey, you’ve got a few brains too - doesn’t that make ya a triple-threat? [Arf giggles loudly, carrying the box out next to him and shoving it into the van]

{slight timeskip to them trying to manoeuvre the futon out of the otherwise-empty bedroom, Ōjirō on the end that’s still inside}

Ōjirō: Nonono, you gotta back up a ways first!

Arf: Okay, okay, fine! Jeez. [backs up a few steps]

Ōjirō: Shit shit shit, hang on - I’m losing my grip!

Arf: [snort] Wuss.

Ōjirō: [shifts hands] Okay, that’s better. [glowers into the hallway] ...Faaahhhhhk, now the corner won’t come out.

Arf: [eyetwitch] {cut to outside the building} **_Why’s this gotta be such a pain in the ass?!?!_**

{timeskip to Arf pulling down the back door on the van}

Arf: [dusts hands off] We got everything?

Ōjirō: Yep. {voice-over as camera pans around the now-empty apartment} I’m a little sad t’leave this place, what with how long I’ve been in it, but… {cut back to the two of them getting in the cab and shutting the doors} When opportunity knocks, it’s foolish not to answer if you can.

Arf: Got that right. [glances over] Where ya movin’, anyway?

Ōjirō: ^^ You won’t believe me ‘till I show ya!

{cut to Arf looking out of the parked van’s passenger window}

Arf: Wow, nice digs. {camera shows Hayate’s house from Arf’s PoV} What’s so unbelievable about it, tho’?

Ōjirō: [chuckles, both of them getting out] The part you might not believe is who we’re moving in _with_ …

[Arf blinks, opening the rear door]

{slight timeskip to them bringing the sofa into the living-room, Arf on the forward end}

Ōjirō: One sec. [they both lean against the near wall] Hayate-chan~♪

Hayate: [unseen, from kitchen] Yeh?

Arf: [perk] Hey, I know that voice.

Ōjirō: [chuckle] Any particular place you want the sofa?

Hayate: [wheels out from behind the counter] Mmmm… [taps a serving-spoon on her palm, thinking, then points] Jus’ put it kitty-corner t’mine fer now; we can rearrange things a li’l later.

Arf: [looks over her shoulder, shifting slightly in a couple of direct directions until she can see Hayate, then blinks in astonishment] I remember you~!

Hayate: Hello again~♪ [giggle] So yer Ōjirō-san’s girlfriend now, eh?

Arf: [slight blush] I guess ya would kinda hafta say that...

Hayate: [blatantly checks Arf out, grins] Not bad~

Arf: [blinks at Ōjirō] (Did she just..?)

Ōjirō: [blinking as well, bemused] (I...think she did.) [grin] Yeah, I think I did pretty well. Her name’s [brief hesitation] Akako.

Arf: [slightly confused] (Akako?)

Ōjirō: (“Red” with a feminine name-suffix.)

Hayate: [giggles, heading back to the kitchen] Someone’s inta descriptive names.

{timeskip, showing Arf closing the van’s rear door, then both of them surveying a room with most of his bedroom furniture in it}

Arf: [looks at him sidelong] Yer real p’ticular ‘bout how yer furniture’s arranged.

Ōjirō: [shrug] It has t’feel right, yaknow?

Arf: [nod] I can dig that.

(phone): |Your time has expired.|

Arf: [stares at the phone in disbelief] [flat voice] ...What the hell was _that_?

Ōjirō: [giggles lightly at her reaction] Calendar alert! Lessee… [pulls phone and stylus out] ...Ah! Yeah, I’m not missin’ that fer nothin’.

Arf: [peeks over his shoulder] Not missin’ what?

Ōjirō: [taps once on the screen] Aikido class! ^^ Luckily, the dojo’s just down the block from the van-rental. You’d be welcome to hang out an’ see what it’s all about.

{Brief focus as they leave on what looks to be a daishō mounted on the wall above his desk}

{voice-overs atop shots of them walking into the dojo and the class itself}

Arf: So just what _is_ aikido?

Ōjirō: It’s a martial-art based around unbalancing your opponent, often using their own momentum and mass against them.

Arf: Hunh...a spatial mage who likes martial arts? Weirdo.

Ōjirō: [chortle] Always have been!

Arf: ...Seems like every time we meet, I find somethin’ more t’like about ya.

{scene change back to the apartment, both of them peering at the exterior while leaning on his car}

Ōjirō: [looks to Arf] Another new chapter.

Arf: [nod] One we’ll hopefully be joinin’ sometime soon.

Ōjirō: [warm smile] I can’t think of anything I’d like better.

(voice from off-screen): Mishima Ōjirō-san?

Ōjirō: [blinks curiously at a cop approaching them] That’s me..?

Cop: I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings, sir, but...I’m here to serve you with a restraining-order.

Ōjirō: [startles] I beg your pardon?!

Cop: [reads for a moment] According to this, with the exception of class time since you’re her teacher, you’re to stay no less than one-hundred metres away from one Takamachi Nanoha-san.

Arf: _What?!_

Ōjirō: [calms, face turning expressionless as he blocks Arf from advancing on the cop with an arm across her stomach] Easy, Red. Lemme see that. [takes the paper with his free hand] Who ordered this - can you say?

Cop: Ehh… [moves to read over Ōjirō’s shoulder] Looks like they demanded anonymity. For what it’s worth, though, it basically has to be a relative or legal guardian, though, and even they can only do it for a minor; an adult has to do it themselves.

Ōjirō: [growing disgusted as he reads] ...Unbelievable. Single male taking in a young girl, so they automatically assume…

Arf: You gotta be kiddin’. [facepalm]

Ōjirō: [nod] I wish. Doesn’t help that I was already in a position of authority over her… [growl/sigh] Well, Officer, I believe you’ve done your duty, yes?

Cop: Yeah. I’d wish you a good day, but…

Ōjirō: Yeah. Don’t worry about it. [Cop departs]

{scene change: wooded area, Yuuno in human form with a cockatrice-like monster partially bound and Nanoha nearby}

Yuuno: Gotcha. Nanoha!

Nanoha: Right! [points RH at the monster]

RH: |Restrict Lock| [binds it]

Yuuno: Just like that. Using a bind right can hold down a fast-moving opponent, giving you an opening for something big!

{cut to Lindy, Amy, and Chrono watching them from the bridge}

Lindy: They’re pretty good, all three of them. And she learns fast.

Amy: [brings up a picture of Fate in one corner] I wish we really knew if we can trust those two…

Lindy: [shrug] So do I, but at least they haven’t gotten in our way so far. [Chrono glowers at the screen, then looks over as a chime sounds on Lindy’s console] Hm? That’s strange...apparently Ōjirō’s back aboard.

Amy: Didn’t he say he wouldn’t be back tonight?

Lindy: Right, and Nanoha  - [interrupted by a comm request] O?

Ōjirō: [appears in comm window] Something’s come up; I need to talk to Nanoha once she’s back aboard.

Lindy: You sound upset. What happened?

Ōjirō: It’s...a personal matter. You needn’t concern yourself with it. It’s changed my plans, though: I’ll be spending tonight dirtside and coming back tomorrow, and I suspect she’ll want to do the same. [window disappears]

Amy: That sounded bad.

Lindy: Mmm. [peers at where the window had been] He never just closes the channel like that...

{scene change to that night, Ōjirō sitting on Hayate’s sofa with her nearby in her wheelchair}

Hayate: [concerned] I’ve never seen y’this tense. Not that I can blame yeh.

Ōjirō: [rests a hand on her shoulder] Having you here helps a little, though. [looks up at a knock on front door] ...Ah, there they are.

{both of them answer the front door for Fate, Arf, Nanoha, and ferret-Yuuno}

Hayate: So yer Akako-san’s little sister, hm? Fate-chan, was it?

Fate: [nods and bows as Ōjirō leans on Arf, watching them] Right. She and Ōjirō have told me a little about you; it’s a pleasure to meet you, Hayate.

Hayate: [looks Fate up and down] Hmmm...I think I might hafta keep an eye on you~!

Fate: [blinks, blushing slightly] Wh...what do you mean?

Hayate: Nothing~♪ [giggles, turning around and beckoning them inside] C’mon in, everyone.

{slight timeskip, back to the living-room}

Arf: [pacing and fuming] _Who the hell would do somethin’ like this?!_

Fate: [sitting next to Ōjirō on his sofa, Nanoha looking down at her lap on his other side with Yuuno perched on her shoulder and Hayate next to her] I agree - this is as cruel as it is ridiculous.

Ōjirō: Well...like the officer said, it had to be some relative of hers. I don’t know all her family, though…

Hayate: [shakes head] It’s just sick. Obviously they dunno how close you two are.

Ōjirō: Or they have an idea but misinterpreted it. [sigh] Hmm...they don’t have much to build a case on, though, or it woulda been an arrest-warrant instead.

Fate: Probably.

Nanoha: [looks up at him, distraught] So..what do we do?

Ōjirō: For now, we don’t have much choice but to abide by it. I’ll wait to move in until this all blows over and [sad but amused look at Fate] room with these two in the meantime, I guess. [Fate chuckles softly] If we’re careful, we might be able to fake it and meet there every so often. (Plus they have no way of keeping track of us while we’re Seed-hunting or topside, so I’ll prob’ly spend mosta my time on the _Arthra_ for the time being.)

Nanoha: (Good point. That’s a relief, at least…)

Yuuno: (Yeah, good call too, especially since you two can’t be active at the same time anyway.)

Hayate: [sigh] I hope they find out what they’ve done sometime soon. We’ll be fine by ourselves, but this _ain’t_ how I saw our first little while t’gether goin’...

Ōjirō: Tell me about it. [takes one each of Arf’s and Fate’s hands] I’m glad I’ve got these two to lean on right now, and that Nanoha-chan has you, Hayate-chan. This would just be flat miserable otherwise.

Nanoha: [nods, leaning into Hayate a bit] Yeah. What bothers me is, I can’t think of anyone in my family who’d actually _do_ this…

{shot of Ōjirō cuddled into Arf’s lap on her and Fate’s couch with his eyes closed, upset, Fate leaning against them}

{shot of Nanoha and Hayate in bed together, Nanoha shifting to press her head into Hayate’s chest, equally upset; Hayate pulls her in close and pets her hair}

 


	8. Familial Dissonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last six Jewel Seeds get sealed, Ōjirō offers an alternative definition of "family", and Arf expresses her objection to Precia's childrearing methods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason they've only been on the [i]Arthra[/i] for [i]seven[/i] days rather than ten, though it won't become evident until a fair bit later.

{scene: Nanoha alone in her and Ōjirō's berth on the _Arthra_ with RH around her neck, kicking her feet idly as she sits on the edge of her bunk}

RH: [chime] |Master?|

Nanoha: Eh? What is it, Raging Heart?

RH: |There is someplace I believe I should be between sorties; would you mind taking me there?|

Nanoha: [blink] Not at all...where, though, and why?

{close-up on RH}

{scene change to Arf leaning on a tree where Fate sits on a low branch, just after sunset}

Arf: [sigh] Another bust, huh?

Fate: Mm. [nod] So it seems.

Bard.: |Confirmation.| [materializes three Seeds]

Fate: We're making progress, though.

{scene change to the middle of the night with Ōjirō picking his way around the rubble of the ruined section of Midori-ya/the Takamachi home; at length he spots something and heads to a particular corner that seems to have been ignored by any investigation, leaning over to sift through the debris for a moment before picking up what looks like an envelope, which he peers at quizzically and then pockets}

{scene change back to Nanoha and Ōjirō's berth, this time with him present, laying with his legs crossed on his bunk}

Ōjirō: [moving one foot in an idle "tapping" motion] So...here it is, a week since we started staying on the _Arthra_. Think we've made decent progress?

Nanoha: [kicking feet idly, in the same position as before] I think so. We're down to six left to find, after all.

Ōjirō: [nod] We've kept three, and four have gone home with Fate an' Red… [looks around] Where's Heart, anyway? I just realized she's disappearing after you come back the last couple days.

Nanoha: [giggle] She asked me not to tell!

Ōjirō: [quirks left eyebrow] Really, now?

{shot of Amy on bridge, hard at work on main console, Chrono watching over her shoulder}

Amy: [groans, leaning back] Those last six are just being _impossible_ …

Chrono: [nod] Expand the search to include the coastal waters; nothing says they have to be on dry land, after all.

Amy: Hmm. [sits forward again with a nod of her own, starting to key again] Good point.

{shot of Ōjirō, Nanoha, and Yuuno eating in the commissary}

RH: [not in the room] |(Guest-master? There is something you should see with all reasonable haste; I'll direct you to me.)|

Ōjirō: [widens eyes as a window comes up before him with a small map of the section of the _Arthra_ they're currently in] (Do tell?) [gets up] (Well, if you say so…) I'll be right back, Nanoha-chan; apparently Heart wants me to see something like _now_.

{slight timeskip to Ōjirō skidding to a halt before a door just sliding open for him}

Ōjirō: [panting slightly as he enters, looking around] Alright, Heart, what's so all-fired important that you'd drag me into...er, maintenance?

Mariel: [looks up from her work] Ah - there you are, Mr. Mishima!

{shot from Ōjirō's POV, focussing on an orb identical to RH but deep blue rather than red}

{shot switches to an "Emergency" sign in red, complete with klaxons}

(man on PA): Emergency - massive magical reaction detected on the ocean surface in the search area!

{shot switches back to Nanoha and Yuuno; both startle, Yuuno immediately rising}

{shot panning across a stormy sea to Fate concentrating atop a large magic-circle, surrounded by what look like bullets, with Arf to one side}

Arf: (There's at least one Jewel Seed somewhere in the sea around here.)

Fate: (I can't quite pinpoint its location, though, so I'm going to inundate the water with mana, forcing any in the area to activate, and then seal them.)

Arf: (But, Fate…)

{force-activation sequence, ending with six blue pillars}

Fate: [panting] (No wonder it took so much - the last six are _all_ right here.) [Arf readies herself] Let's get to work, Bardiche.

Bard.: |Yes sir!|

{shot of Nanoha and Yuuno charging down the main corridor, then of the bridge with Lindy, Chrono, Amy, Nanoha, and Yuuno already on it}

Lindy: Could that girl _be_ any more reckless?

Nanoha: Fate-chan, what're you doing..?

[Chrono, having been glaring at the main screen, turns to look over his shoulder as the bridge door opens to admit Ōjirō]

Ōjirō: [skids to a halt, panting] Somebody ca - [stares at main screen, wide-eyed] …

Chrono: [raises an eyebrow] Hmm?

Ōjirō: [continues staring for a few moments, then straightens up, expression serious] I need to get down there.

[Nanoha starts to nod, then blinks as Chrono speaks up]

Chrono: Not really - the way things are going, she'll end up getting herself killed, or close enough that we can simply mop her up along with the Seeds.

Ōjirō: [adjusts glasses, glare obscuring his eyes] {voice-over atop Fate & Arf dodging JS-spawned waterspouts} I repeat: _I need to get down there._

Chrono: [Fate switches Bard. to scythe form and slashes at a waterspout with little effect, geting blown back; Bard.'s scythe-form partially dissipates, flickering] You can say what you like, but sitting this one out will likely give us the best progress toward our goal.

Arf: [getting carried away by another waterspout] Fate!

Ōjirō: {shot returns to the bridge as he leans toward Chrono, roaring] **Need I remind you that we're _not_ under your command?!** [everyone startles except Chrono, who takes a half-step backward with teeth gritted nervously; he straightens back up and folds his arms, the lens-glare returning] Our goals have diverged - or rather, I have a new one on top of the one we share.

Chrono: [scowl] Then why should we let you go?

Ōjirō: Because otherwise you'll be detaining someone who hasn't done anything wrong. [looks to Lindy] ...Which I imagine is as illegal for you as it would be for our own police.

Lindy: He's right, Enforcer Harlaown. We can't keep him on board if he wants to leave.

Ōjirō: [nod] One does not leave ones girlfriend with her life in danger. [heads for the transporter as Chrono winces, tossing RH to Nanoha] Coming, Nanoha-chan?

Nanoha: [catches RH, blinks in confusion] Ano...of course! But how can we both..?

Ōjirō: [wink] I've got a little surprise for y'all.

Nanoha: Okay… [follows]

{shot of the trio in freefall, zooming in on Ōjirō's face, followed by a flashback continuing the earlier scene in maintenance}

Mariel: [holding the blue orb in one palm] I finished the structural components a couple of days ago and was just starting on the AI when Raging Heart offered to help with it. After a while, I basically just let her take over and started on the housing, which I made to match the jewelry you already have.

RH: |The AI is designed in such a way as to compliment your strengths and tendencies; I offered to help when I realized that no-one knew these better than I do, thanks to the time we've spent working together.|

Ōjirō: [smiles broadly at RH] Congratulations, Heart - you just became a mother.

RH: |I suppose one could think of it that way.|

Ōjirō: (So...what do I call you?)

(new device): [voice similar to RH's but deeper, mellower] |(That is for you to decide. Would you like help designing my forms and your barrier-jacket?)|

Ōjirō: [grin] (Thanks for the offer...but I already know what we should look like.)

{shot returns to present}

Ōjirō: [smiling with eyes closed, voice magically amplified] When the Stars show in force and the Full Moon peaks, a voice sings out from the Night Sky in harmony with the howls of wolves. [Fate looks upward in surprise, Arf in delight] The beating Heart of Nature [brief focus on RH] cries out for Ye, O Harbinger of Fate [Fate's expression turns to one of near-tearful happiness] whose domain stretches everywhere Shadows or Moonlight reign, to carry out Thy duty and sweep before Ye all that is stagnant or corrupt. [pulls back his left sleeve, revealing the blue orb set into a silver bracelet, held in place by a set of four "claws"] Black Wind: Setup!

Fate: ("Black Wind"..?)

Arf: [astonished, but still delighted] (Naaaaww...he didn't!)

Black Wind: |Setting up: Prophet Form confirmed. All systems nominal.|

{begin new transformation sequence, similar but darker in tone and accented with silver rather than gold, with the bracelet lifting off of his wrist and turning into a staff-length silver sceptre topped with the enlarged orb, still held by four "claws"}

BW: [chime, similar to RH's but simpler and lower in pitch] |Barrier Jacket setup.|

{the new jacket proves identical to the old one, only black-on-blue rather than gold-on-red, with silver armour instead of gold}

Nanoha: Let's not let your daughter and my papa leave us in the dust, Raging Heart! _Set up!_

RH: |Alright!| {quick transform}

[The three float down between Fate & Arf, Ōjirō "riding" an empty magic-circle as usual, only now a silver one, which Fate peers at]

Fate: So...is this what it's _supposed_ to look like?

Ōjirō: [grin] Yep. We were literally made for each-other - or, well, one of us was made for the other at least.

Arf: Speakin'-a made fer each-other - ! [strains to break out of a waterspout's hold, then nearly tackles Ōjirō, sweeping him into her arms and kissing fiercely, Fate soon approaching to hug him lightly]

Ōjirō: Mmmh… [closes eyes until it ends, then winks and glances at Fate] Yeah, you'd know all about bein' "made for someone", wouldn't ya?

Arf: [blushes and giggles] Guess you could say that~

Ōjirō: [glowers as he has to deflect a couple of waterspout attacks with Round Shields] Gods, would you just _piss off_ for a second?! [blocks a third attack]

BW: |Shield Spike.| [a silver spike tears down the length of the spout]

Ōjirō: [grins evilly, peering at his left palm] Damn that felt good.

{shot switches to the bridge}

Chrono: We'll have to have a little discussion about this later.

Ōjirō: I'm not sure how much there is to discuss, but alright…

{shot returns to the battlefield}

Yuuno: [peering out at the main waterspouts the Seeds generate] Hmm...if we wait too long, the six Seeds could fuse into a single entity that might be more than _all_ of us could handle…

Ōjirō: Perhaps I can buy us a little planning-time. [gestures toward the water]

BW: |Gravity Bind.| [The area around the Seeds darkens with small flickers of black static here and there, slowing the magical water's motion]

Nanoha: Well, Papa, we already had the one idea...shall we? [Ōjirō nods; they both hold their devices out above Fate, angled toward each-other]

RH+BW: |Redistribute Power.|

Bard.: |Recharge!| [the scythe reconstitutes]

Ōjirō: [grin] Both of our combined power, plus what's left of yours, distributed evenly among the four of us. Should be more than sufficient, I think.

Arf: [headshake] I can't even believe you two sometimes…

Yuuno: Alright...Ōjirō's bind is starting to wear off, but it should hold long enough for the two of us to get our own in place. [motions between himself and Arf]

Nanoha: ...And then the three of us seal them all in one shot! Ne?

Ōjirō: Works for me. Fate?

Fate: [nod] Probably a good time for the one spatial spell I know.

Ōjirō: O? Why don't we make it more of a one-two-three attack, then? Since whatever you've got is probably Lightning-charged, we could use it to set mine off even bigger than it normally would be, then have Nanoha-chan use it like an anvil to her hammer.

Nanoha: Ooh, I like the sound of that!

Fate: [giggle] Alright, then.

Ōjirō: [nod] In that case, we'd better back off a bit, I think; antipodal explosions can be a little, uh...violent. Also, since we're gonna be attacking...Wind? Shadow Form, if you would.

BW: |Shadow Form confirmed.| [BW's orb sinks slightly into the staff, the "claws" extending and combining sideways into a curved emitter, which generates a deep-blue scythe-blade similar to Bard.'s but more coherent; his hood disappears and the cloak turns into a solid-coloured cape, black outside and blue inside with a sawtooth hem, revealing black tunic and trousers underneath as the armour reconfigures into a breastplate and greaves]

Arf: [baffled] "Antipodal"? An' how would you know?

Ōjirō: "Antipodal" means something combining two opposing Elements. And I don't really _know_ , but based on various lore I've seen…

Fate: [shrug] It seems reasonable. [everyone hops back a few paces; Yuuno and Arf apply Chain Binds to the waterspouts]

Bard.: |Glaive Form.|

RH: |Cannon Mode.|

Nanoha: We can hit them all with a single full-power Divine Buster, right Raging Heart?

RH: |Of course!|

BW: |Gravitic Sphere.| [Ōjirō makes a circular motion with his left hand; a black sphere springs up around the Seeds]

Fate: That's the attack you used on me at the resort.

Ōjirō: [nod] Only the way it was meant to be. Your turn.

[Fate and Nanoha both scribe large magic-circles beneath them, Nanoha beginning to charge her attack; Arf and Yuuno release their binds and scatter]

Bard.: |Thunder Rage!| [Fate sweeps him before her, carpetting the area the Seeds occupy with thunderbolts, which react with the Gravitic Sphere to generate a massive and energetic explosion]

Nanoha: Diviiiiine…

{commercial break}

Nanoha: Diviiiiine… {Nanoha-PoV shot, showing the six Seeds marked up in her visual HUD, then a "closing" animation covering each in sequence} [blink] ...Oop. [rubs the back of her neck and giggles, cancelling the attack] Guess you didn't even need me for that one!

{shot of the _Arthra_ 's bridge, main display showing the Seeds' representations each changing colour}

Amy: Incredible - they sealed all six completely before their combination was even finished!

Chrono: [impressed] Sloppiest piece of work I've _ever_ seen…

Ōjirō: [mimicking Nanoha's gesture] Ehe...sorry 'bout that, Nanoha-chan - guess I don't quite know my own strength yet!

[Arf snickers and shakes her head in disbelief]

Lindy: Hrm...Amy, did our sensors register any notable difference in Ōjirō's mana throughput in that attack?

Amy: Eh… [keys in a few commands] Not really, it doesn't look like.

Lindy: So it actually _was_ planned and executed reasonably well - just a matter of missing information: he didn't realize how much energy it freed up no longer having to work around his and Raging Heart's conflictory specialties.

Chrono: I suppose that sounds about right…

{the six Seeds rise out of the ocean between the trio}

Ōjirō: [smiles at the girls, then at the Seeds] We're finally done. [holds BW out toward them, drawing three of them into her, then drifts over to Fate and pulls her into a one-armed hug, kissing her cheek]

Nanoha: [giggles at the pair] Ne, Fate-chan...think we could have a long talk sometime soon? There's so much I wanna tell you…In fact, the same goes for Papa and Hayate-chan, so [looks to Yuuno and Arf] I guess we might as well get _everyone_ together for it! [turns fully toward Fate and Ōjirō as Arf and Yuuno join the three] It isn't just that I wanna tell you things, either - I hear things from you, too. I wanna know all about you, Fate-chan, because no matter what kind of relationship you might have with Papa...I want you to be my friend. [Fate starts to reply, cutting herself off with a chuckle as Arf sweeps Nanoha up onto her shoulders] Eep?! [giggles, petting between Arf's ears] And you, Arf-san - I didn't forget you!

Arf: [chuckles, ears splaying as she enjoys the pets for a moment] I dunno if Fate'll agree with me on this, but...you prob'ly just saved our lives, so as far as I'm concerned, there's almost no way you could ever be just a friend - somethin' like that makes ya _fam'ly_.

Fate: [headshake] No, Arf, you're completely right: That kind of bond goes beyond even the deepest friendship.

Ōjirō: [nod] "Family" is who you stick with - the people you'd wanna have at your side no matter _what_ the situation. [Arf and Fate both nod in response]

[Nanoha blushes furiously, at a loss for words]

{cut back to _Arthra_ bridge, display suddenly covered in "ALERT" signs as red lights flash and alarms sound}

Amy: Cross-dimensional interference?! [starts keying frantically] The ship's being targetted by a major spell from another dimension! Impact in... _six seconds?!_ [Chrono startles]

{shot of the _Arthra_ being bombarded by violet lightning; cut back to surface}

BW: |Danger: major attack incoming from outside the battlefield!|

Ōjirō: [looks around, alarmed] Where's it targetted?!

BW: |Deriving...caution: tracer routine detected!| [a violet thunderbolt strikes the water in the middle of the group, startling everyone and creating a large omnidirectional wave that spashes over them, causing them all to shield their eyes]

Fate: [looks up, gasp] Mother?!

BW:  |Analyzing tracer routine… [chime] Alert: Target lock detected on Bardiche!| [Ōjirō immediately pulls Fate in close, drawing his cape around her and raising his left hand to create a set of three silver Round Shields above them, which she peers at indecisively] |[chime] Translocation magic detected! Analyzing…|

[Another thunderbolt strikes the shields, gradually cracking and shattering them, drawing groans of pain from both her and him as it surrounds them]

Arf: [snarls at the sky] _Tin-plated slave-driver!_ [scowls as she sees Chrono darting toward them, catching his outstretched hand] Don't even _think_ about it, Spikes! [hurls him toward the sea, sending him skipping across its surface a few times, then quickly grabs the remaining three Seeds]

{cut back to _Arthra_ }

Lindy: [half-rises from her chair, staring at the mostly-blank display] _Trace the transit spell!_

(tac officer): No go, Captain - the electrical aspect to that attack knocked all our sensors offline!

[Lindy sits back down with a sigh]

{scene-change to conference room: Nanoha and Yuuno seated next to each-other, Nanoha looking down at the table, slightly depressed, Yuuno tapping one finger on it in slight annoyance}

Ōjirō: [paces back and forth for a few moments at the table's end, looking like he wants to bite something, then stops and smacks his left fist into his right palm] I'm gonna kill that asshole. Mother or not, I'm gonna rip her throat out.

Nanoha: [startles along with Yuuno] Anoooo...Ea-easy there, Papa - I mean, it's not like she hurt Fate-chan that badly, right?

Ōjirō: [wheels toward Nanoha, slamming his hands on the table as he leans over it, startling both of them again along with Lindy, seated at the opposite end] Do I look like I _care_ , Nanoha-chan?! [blinks after a moment and straightens up with a sigh, lens-glare briefly obscuring his eyes as he adjusts his specs] ...Sorry, Nanoha-chan; I didn't mean to snap at you. But you just don't _do_ that to an ally, especially your own child..!

Lindy: If she really is that girl's mother, I think I'll add child-abuse to her list of charges once we apprehend her… [sigh, headshake] Don't I remember you expressing misgivings about her really being an ally?

Ōjirō: An ally of _ours_ , Captain - I was confident that she was an ally of _theirs_ , but now I'm starting to feel compelled to re-evaluate that part…

Lindy: I don't blame you.

Nanoha: [quietly] I don't see how you could do something like that to a girl as sweet and gentle as Fate-chan…

Yuuno: [gives Nanoha a weird look of disbelief] _Gentle?_ Are you serious?

Nanoha: Have you ever looked into her eyes, Yuuno-kun..?

Ōjirō: Nanoha's right. You can tell: She doesn't fight to inflict pain; she tries to end a fight as quickly as possible, so nobody gets hurt any more than necessary. [Nanoha nods]

Yuuno: But she was so cold to you at first…

Nanoha: [shrug] She didn't want us to get involved; she was trying to warn us off, so we wouldn't get hurt anymore. And she didn't want us to get close to her, so she wouldn't hurt our feelings along with our bodies.

Yuuno: [thoughtful headtilt] Hmm…

Lindy: [sigh] I really feel like giving you a lecture about when you left the ship, but you were right about not being part of our command-structure.

Ōjirō: [shrug] "Pursuing ones own objectives over those of the unit, especially in a military setting, usually hurts everyone involved"? Something like that?

Lindy: More or less, yes.

Ōjirō: [nod] Believe me, I understand the concept abundantly well - had I actually _been_ under your command, I'd have thought several times about it. Though I may well still have gone anyway, and taken whatever punishment I earned. [Nanoha nods agreement again]

Lindy: The punishment for insubordination is pretty severe - though, in your defense, there _was_ the risk of the six Seeds fusing into a single entity; I seem to remember Yuuno pointing out how dangerous that could be. With that in mind, I'd at least have considered overlooking it. Not that it matters, of course.

Ōjirō: [nods again, almost bowing] And, as I said, one doesn't simply leave ones love in mortal danger. While most military law wouldn't consider that an extenuating circumstance, I'm sure you can relate to the idea.

Lindy: Mmm… [looks to one side, face turning almost blank for a moment] I suppose I can… [Ōjirō arches an eyebrow, the expression catching him off-guard before she shakes herself] Chrono, what leads do we have on our apparent mastermind?

Chrono: [steps forward, having been leaning against the wall opposite Nanoha and Yuuno] Yes ma'am. We were able to extract a signature from the attack on the ship just before they transitted out...Amy, show us the match you found?

Amy: [on intercom] Sure thing! [a display lights up above the table, showing Precia's dossier]

Chrono: The name even matches up: Precia Testarossa, a Mid-childan citizen like us.

Ōjirō: [sits down next to Nanoha, resting chin on thumbs behind folded hands, glare obscuring his eyes] So this is Fate's so-called mother, hmm..?

Amy: {shown keying to display various facts as she relates them} She was employed as the head of R&D at a major Mid-childan energy corporation, but resigned after a major mishap - no, make that "complete disaster" - during the test-run of an experimental powerplant she designed. We have the court record from the trial that came out of it.

{scene-change to Garden of Time, Arf briefly shown cowering by the door to the rotunda again, flinching with each of the lashes heard from Precia's whip, accompanied by various sounds of pain from Fate; then cut inside the rotunda, where Precia has Fate magically chained to the side walls by her wrists}

Precia: [distraught] How could you just _stand there_ when you had such a golden opportunity?!

Fate: I...forgive me…

Precia: Are you soeager to break your poor mother's heart?! [resumes the lashing]

{cut back to _Arthra_ , Lindy and the trio walking along a corridor}

Lindy: After using that much energy, I doubt Fate or Ms. Precia will be able to do much for a while; I'd suggest taking the opportunity to rest up yourselves.

Nanoha: But..?

Ōjirō: Actually, I agree - it'll probably be a good chance to refine your techniques and such.

Nanoha: Hmm...good point, I suppose. And wouldn't that go even more for you?

Ōjirō: Mmm, I'll prob'ly be doing some of that as well. Though… [glowers slightly] I have...other things that want my attention as well.

[the other three all share a quizzical look]

{cut back to the Garden, Fate seemingly unconscious on the floor below where she'd been hanging, marks from the whip visible along with a few small bloodstains next to her}

Arf: [charges into the room] Fate! _Fate!_ [kneels next to her, gathering her up and clutching her close, then looking up at the back door, her pained expression gradually changing to a snarl of rage]

{cut to Precia's sanctum behind that door, her studying the Seeds in her possession}

Precia: Eleven… [sigh] I may not need all of them, but I seriously doubt I can reach al-Hazard with so few. [covers her mouth against a small coughing-fit, then removes it and peers at the noticeable bloodstains on her palm] I'm running out of time. I still have some, but it's growing worryingly short… [stores them again as the door explodes, Arf stalking through it in complete rage, jumping the small gaps between them; she tries to strike Precia but gets rejected by a barrier, handspringing back and then charging again, this time pulling the barrier apart with some effort and grabbing Precia by the collar with both hands]

Arf: She's yer daughter, _right?!_ You've seen the kinda condition she comes back in sometimes - she gives _everything_ ; she works'rself half ta _death_ fer you! An' _this_ is how ya repay'r?! How can _Fate's own mother_ be so damn _cruel_?

[With neither word nor expression, Precia casts a spell aimed at Arf's stomach that pierces through her and knocks her back against a pillar, badly cracking it; she sits there for a moment, a trickle of blood running out from the corner of her mouth, then looks up as Precia approaches]

Precia: [points her device at Arf's head] You...are a pest. Kindly begone. [begins charging a larger spell]

[Arf presses a hand to the floor, a circle appearing around it; as Precia's spell goes off, an explosion is shown on the Garden's exterior, Arf diving out of it surrounded by magical light, then disappearing in a flash as she transits out]

Arf: (Forgive me, Fate...I'll be back with ya as soon as I can…)

{cut to the rotunda, Fate now on her back and covered by her cape}

Precia: [offscreen] Fate? Wake up, Fate.

Fate: [opens eyes] Yes, Mother?

Precia: You've gathered eleven Jewel Seeds for me… [displays them in an arc between her hands] but they're not enough. Mother needs you to collect some more. [Fate sits up, then startles slightly] Will you do that for me, Fate?

Fate: [hair covering her eyes, upset] ...Of course, Mother.

{scene change to Ōjirō standing outside Fate's apartment}

Ōjirō: [turns his phone on with a sigh, then raises eyebrows at a tone] Mm? [glances at phone] Voicemail, huh? [pulls the stylus out and fishes a wireless headset out of his breast pocket, placing it in his ear, then taps on the screen, head tilting as he listens to the message]

{minor timeskip to him driving, looking discontented but not horribly upset, when he perks and looks up slightly, turning onto a sidestreet. Skip to a few moments later with him looking around, car barely moving}

Ōjirō: [gasps as he looks out his window, eyes widening] {brief shot of Arf in wolf form, laying in the vacant lot he just pulled over next to, looking badly injured} (...Red! Is that you?!) [pulls over, getting out in a massive hurry] (Red?!)

Arf: [opens eyes slightly] (Mmh..?)

Ōjirō: (Ohhh, Tsukuyomi, it _is_ you. What happened..?) [dashes over to kneel next to her, running a hand along her side, then pulling her partway onto his lap and clutching her to himself, much as she'd done to Fate, as she starts to try and get up] (No, don't move. Let's not aggravate whatever injuries you've got.) [pets around her ears for a moment as she slowly lifts one forelimb to rest on his shoulder and nuzzles at his jaw, drawing a small smile; he then looks around a few times before conjuring a small Round Shield parallel to the ground and about a foot above it, stretching it into an oblong shape large enough to lay her out on, then having it follow him to the car where he raises it a bit and moves it so that she ends up on the backseat when he dispels it]

{shot of him driving off quickly, then scene-change to Fate's apartment: both of them lying on the bed, Arf still in wolf form but now bandaged, Ōjirō cuddled up tightly to her back}

[Arf stirs, looking around for a moment to get her bearings, then turns over her shoulder to nose at Ōjirō's cheek, shifting to hybrid form as he awakens and turning around to return the embrace]

Ōjirō: Mmmf… [nuzzles at her cheek without opening his eyes and snuggles in a little closer] Gotta quit meetin' like this…

Arf: [nuzzles back, petting the back of his head and neck] Better like this than not at all.

Ōjirō: True dat. [reaches up to run fingers through her hair, opening his eyes finally to look into hers] Hopefully you feel at least a little better than when I found ya..?

Arf: [nod] Lots, actually. Still sore like I got dropped out about a sixth-story window, but definitely a lot better. [huge stretch, tongue-curling yawn] Think I'll go back t'sleep fer a while, tho', if that's okay.

Ōjirō: Be my guest. I don't plan on goin' any - [both perk at the same time]

Arf: [peers at Ōjirō] ... _You_ felt that?

Ōjirō: [nod] Ever since I got Black Wind, I've been a _lot_ more sensitive to magic in the area. [both look toward the door as a shadow stretches out from it]

{camera pan to show Fate at the door with an unreadable expression}

 

 


	9. The Ways Hearts Intertwine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate arrives back at the apartment and has serious words with Arf, Black Wind explains her design in greater detail and helps Ōjirō begin investigating the source of the threatening texts, Hayate makes Nanoha a major promise, and Ōjirō reveals to Arf the one ugly part of their relationship.

{begin ep just after the end of the last, Ōjirō/Arf and Fate peering at each-other in surprise}

Ōjirō: [After a brief pause] Welcome home, Fate. [he and Arf each raise an arm toward her]

Fate: [blinks, surprised again] Er...thank-you. [crawls onto the bed between them]

Arf: Y'okay, Fate? [both tuck the arms they'd raised around her]

Fate: No worse than usual. [winces slightly]

Arf: [eardroops at the wince, expression mixing anger and concern, then looks up at Ōjirō] Hey, um…

Fate: [rests a hand on Arf's bandaged stomach, then looks up with concern of her own] Arf? What happened?

Arf: [flinches, not entirely from pain, still looking at Ōjirō] Erm...I dunwanna kick ya out, but...couldja give us a few minutes?

Ōjirō: [purses lips, also concerned, but nods] Sure. I've got a couple things to discuss with Wind, anyway. [gets up and exits the room]

Arf: [starts to get up, but Fate stops her with a hand on her shoulder and a meaningful look, so she settles back down with a loud sigh] I...couldn't take it anymore, Fate. How she could call'rself yer "mother" while doin' all those horrible things to ya…

Fate: Please don -

Arf: [closes eyes and pins ears back] **_I will as long as she deserves it!_** [Fate startles severely] I'm sorry, Fate, but it dun _work_ that way - yer s'poseta _protect_ yer daughter, not...not… [trails off, fighting back tears]

Fate: [lifts a hand to Arf's cheek] I know I've said it a great many times lately - probably _too_ many - but...I'm sorry, Arf. I truly am.

Arf: [nods, pulling Fate into a tight hug and pressing her nose into Fate's hair] I know, Fate, I know - an' you've said b'fore why ya keep doin' it anyway. But... _I'm_ here t'protect ya too, an'...there's only so much I can take.

Fate: [looks down] Mother said you abandoned me.

Arf: **_What?!_** [nearly hyperventilates, growling] P-please tell me ya didn't believe'r..?!

Fate: I...couldn't decide _what_ to believe. Whether you did or you didn't...both seemed impossible.

Arf: [headtilts, calming slightly] Eh...whatcha mean?

Fate: On the one hand, I knew Mother wouldn't lie to me like that; but on the other… [looks back up] ...I knew you'd never even consider doing that.

Arf: [blinks, then earsplays and closes eyes with a slight blush, a couple of tears escaping] Got the last part right, at least.

Fate: So...what _did_ you do?

Arf: [deep breath] ...I attacked'r.

Fate: [eyewidens hugely] You...what??

Arf: [nod] Blew'r door in an' just...charged. Sad part is, I mighta actually beaten'r down if I hadn't needed ta run my mouth at'r…

Fate: [in disbelief] ...And so she..?

Arf: [nods again, moving Fate's free hand to her stomach] Photon Bullet, right through here. An' then she started inta… [closes eyes] I dunno, Thunder Rage or somethin' just as nasty. If I hadn't blown a hole in the floor an' booked it…

Fate: [shifts herself up to put her eyes level with Arf's, both hands now on the familiar's cheeks] ...Arf?

Arf: [blinks, eyes opening again, slightly startled at the concern in Fate's] Yeh?

Fate: Promise me you'll never do something like that again.

Arf: [eardroop] Fate...you know I can't promise ya that. How'm I s'poseta protect ya otherwise?

Fate: At least wait to "run your mouth" when you're sure that your opponent can't retaliate. I couldn't stand to lose you…

Arf: [slight gasp as she turns her head to look out the door to where Ōjirō sits on the couch, apparently conversing with BW, then looks back to Fate] ...Yer right. I wasn't thinkin', really; all I could find in my head was " ** _Why?_** _Why would ya do all this t'yer own daughter?!_ "

Fate: [nods, eyes closing in guilt] I understand. Everything you did - everything you've _ever_ done - was all for my sake, and I doubt I can ever thank you as much as you deserve. [strokes Arf's cheek with her right hand as the wolf blushes slightly, flattered] At least...promise me that the next time you go into a situation that dangerous, you'll put winning the fight ahead of everything-else, and bring help if you can.

Arf: [sad smile] I dunno if I can _really_ promise that, my temper bein' what it is, but...I'll try? Izzat good enough?

Fate: [knowing smile] I'll take what I can get, as long as you don't ever worry me like that again. [closes eyes and leans slightly further forward, pressing a brief and gentle kiss to Arf's lips, bringing a bit of shock to the familiar's face]

{slight rewind to Ōjirō sitting down on the couch, reaching down beside it to pick up his laptop, setting it on his lap to open it}

BW: [chimes, then pauses, causing Ōjirō to glance at her with left eyebrow arched in curiosity] |...I could have done something about the translocation spell had we been in Prophet Form.|

Ōjirō: You sound frustrated.

BW: |The possibility exists.|

Ōjirō: Mmm...I'm guessing there's a fair bit I don't know about our various forms.

BW: |My explanations _were_ cut rather short. The fact important to this situation is that Prophet Form enhances my processing speed by several times.|

Ōjirō: [raises eyebrows] Do tell? What would you have done, then, had we been in it?

BW: |Once I'd fully analyzed the spell's structure, I could have developed a specific countermeasure for it - although, since such a spell may take some time to deploy, decrypting it for alteration may have been a superior alternative.|

Ōjirō: [dubious look] ...You're telling me that, in the time between when you detected the spell and when it actually went off, you could've cracked it and done something to it?

BW: |I was designed not to _enhance_ your abilities, but to _complement_ them. While I do have routines to support your offensive and defensive magic - particularly in Shadow Form - my true strength lies in processing and manipulating information, for which Prophet Form is specially attuned.|

Ōjirō: [rubs chin thoughtfully] That extends to battlefield awareness too, doesn't it? That's why you can see spells coming, an' I bet you keep an eye on people coming an' going too, huh?

BW: |Correct.|

Ōjirō: [slow nod] Don't I remember you sayin' somethin' about a third form, too?

BW: |You do. In terms of pure combat effectiveness, one could call it our most-powerful form; however, it sacrifices much in terms of both defense and environmental awareness in favour of providing the best means possible of eliminating our current target.|

Ōjirō: Mmm...so best to use it only in duels, pretty much.

BW: |That would be a sensible course of action. Though the point is essentially moot at present, as your linker-core's throughput capacity isn't quite sufficient to sustain the form currently.|

Ōjirō: I see. But that should change in time, right?

BW: |According to the growth-rate suggested by the data Raging Heart supplied me, it would be reasonable to expect you to be able to maintain it for at least a short period within a year. Two at most.|

Ōjirō: That's good to know. [works with the laptop for a moment, then glances at BW] Hey...can you access the local networks?

BW: [brief pause] |Accessing… [chime] It would be easy enough for me to masquerade as a local system and access the wireless networks in this area, yes.|

Ōjirō: And they're pretty representative of the rest of the world, all told… [covers his mouth with one hand, another thoughtful expression] ...What if I asked you to use them to break into a computer on one of them?

BW: |Even a system several orders of magnitude more secure than those shown by a cursory scan of this area should be trivial for me to access.|

Ōjirō: With great power… [sigh] Wind, do me a favour: If I ever ask you to do something like that, make sure I give you a reason. I know you'll do anything I ask that's in your power, but that's a kind of ability I wanna make sure I don't abuse.

BW: |[chime] Confirmed.|

Ōjirō: [headtilts at the laptop for a moment] ...Hey. This might sound random, but...can you access my terminal here through its wireless transceiver?

BW: |Of course. Is there something specific you'd like me to do?|

Ōjirō: Well...can you write a program for me that it could run?

BW: |Given a short time to familiarize myself with its language, it shouldn't be any trouble.|

Ōjirō: [grin] As long as you don't mind supporting it, I think I have a new hobby…

{small timeskip}

[Arf quietly closes the bedroom door behind her]

Ōjirō: [looks up at her, arches an eyebrow] You look happy. If a little mystified.

Arf: [giggles slightly, scratching at her cheek] I uh...knew Fate thought a lot of me, but…

Ōjirō: [smug grin] Oh~? I think I like the sound-a that…

Arf: You might just~! [flops onto the couch next to Ōjirō with a sigh and a mild wince]

[Ōjirō leans against her gently and rests a hand on her shoulder, starting to speak but getting interrupted]

(phone): |Datapod Recovered|

[Both stare at the breast pocket the phone's in, him balefully and her confusedly]

Arf: 'Kay, that's the same voice as yer calendar alert...what's _this_ one mean?

Ōjirō: [flat voice] Text-message. An' the last three times it's gone off… [reluctantly fishes the phone out of his pocket, pulling the stylus out of its nook and tapping on the screen, expression darkening further] ...Yep. It's whoever prob'ly arranged the restraining-order.

Arf: [folds ears partially back] This I gotta see. [leans over his shoulder] "One never has been enough for perverts like you, has it?" [flat voice, expressionless face] ... _What._ Are they even serious?

Ōjirō: [disgusted scowl] Sad part is, they prob'ly don't even _know_ how many levels of "offensive" that is.

Arf: Seriously. [wraps an arm around him, nuzzling a little in his hair]

Ōjirō: [leans back into her] Wind? [BW chimes] Change of plans: I want you to access this phone here and find out who the hell sent that message. I don't care whose databases ya hafta break into, but leave no trace if at all possible - we're not tryna wreck anyone's systems, just find a little information. An' I think y'already heard my reason fer doin' it.

BW: |Confirmed. A bit of time will be required for me to familiarize myself with the phone's and the network's languages. Would you like me to set up in Prophet Form?|

Ōjirō: Nah; I'm not in _that_ big a hurry. You said it should be pretty trivial anyway, right?

BW: |Correct. Accessing…|

Arf: So...they seriously think yer startin' a little harem er somethin' with Nanoha an' Fate?

Ōjirō: I doubt they even know about Fate; it's prob'ly Hayate they see as "my second harem-girl".

Arf: [snort] _Her?_ She seems like she'd be more likely ta start her _own_ harem than be in anyone-else's! [Ōjirō blinks, then starts giggling helplessly; Arf grins and wags, then looks back into the bedroom with a small sigh] Well...at least Fate's gettin' ta sleep. Should do'r some good.

Ōjirō: She looked like Hell when she came in...did she say what happened?

Arf: No, but… [uncomfortable grimace] I kinda know.

Ōjirō: [headtilts slightly, just looking at her for a few moments] ...Red?

Arf: [blink] Yeah?

Ōjirō: [takes her hand with one of his, then brings it up to his other] Tell me a story. _Your_ story, yours and hers.

Arf: [stares back, hesitating, then sighs] Yeah...you of all people should hear it. But...let's go up on the roof so we don't wake Fate up. [rises again, Ōjirō helping her slightly]

Ōjirō: Lotta potential for screams and growls, huh?

Arf: [nod] Somethin' like that.

Ōjirō: [opens the front door for her] Mind if I record it, in case the Captain or someone like that needs to hear parts of it?

Arf: [closes her eyes, thinking] ...Go ahead. Hopefully things'll get t'where we're not on opposite sides eventually, so...I'd eventually end up tellin'm everything anyway.

{scene change to the rooftop, Ōjirō in Arf's lap with her arms around his midsection}

Ōjirō: [scowling] ...She... _what?_

Arf: [nods, hiding tears against his shoulder] I still can't believe it, an' she's done it more'n once. It's…

Ōjirō: ...Unforgivable.

Arf: That'll work. [looks up, blinks] What the..?

Ōjirō: [hair covering his eyes, environment darkening around them] I'm not just gonna rip her throat out...I'm gonna _feed_ it to her. Followed by her own intestines.

Arf: [slightly frightened] Um...you okay, babe? [internal monologue] What _is_ this..?

BW: |Warning: Your linker-core is destabilizing!|

Arf: [startles, then tilts his chin up to look at her] Whoa. Hey. Hey. Hey. I'm here. _Fate's_ here. For now, there's nothin' t'worry about.

Ōjirō: [slow blink, deep breath, darkness dissipating] ...Yeah. Right now, she's safe. [reaches a hand up to Arf's cheek] Sorry for the scare.

Arf: What _was_ that? It was like I could literally _feel_ yer rage…

Ōjirō: Mmh...the magic of the Shadows is intensely emotional. Anger, sorrow, a drive for vindication...extremes of anything like those can empower a Shadow-wielder way beyond what they could normally do. [rests a hand on his chest] I guess we know just how it works now.

Arf: [concerned] Just...don't burn yerself out, huh?

Ōjirō: [blink] Heh...How ironic: I told Nanoha basically the same thing the night I first brought Raging Heart to her. [leans back against Arf's shoulder] Well, with you two around, I'm sure I won't lose control.

{commercial break}

BW: {close-up} [chime] |Trace completed; however, there appears to be a slight irregularity regarding the listed owner of the originating device.|

Ōjirō: [peers at the display that comes up] "Hong Kong Counterespionage Bureau"? I agree that there's an irregularity there, but it may not be what you think...Wind, can you locate the tower the origin device was attached to when the message was sent?

BW: |Searching…|

Ōjirō: While you're at it, where's its listed home area?

BW: [a map display appears showing the Hong-Kong area, followed by a second one showing the area around Uminari] |The device appears to have been within a few miles of this area when the message was sent.|

Ōjirō: [eyes narrow] I suspected as much.

Arf: [reaches over his shoulder, expanding the maps, then peering at them quizzically] ...The hell? Why would an agent from clear across the _sea_ be harassin' ya _here_?

Ōjirō: [nod] My thoughts exactly. [covers his mouth with his left hand, studying the various displays, then finally points at the HK map] ...That's a proxy. They're not actually with this counterintel unit - or maybe they are, but it's a red herring - they're using it to mask their own identity. Wind, can you dig into the account's history an' find any changes of ownership?

BW: |One moment.|

Ōjirō: Hmm… [small sigh] That's one hell of a ballsy move, to spoof yourself as bein' with an organization like that. An' even if they are…

BW: [chime] |The account's records indicate no change of ownership since its inception. [pause] Is this the correct current date according to the local calendar?|

Ōjirō: [nod] It is. Why?

BW: |The account's inception appears to have been rather recent.| [displays date]

Ōjirō: [lifts eyebrows] Not even half-a-year ago. [narrows eyes again, then points] That's our lead. Wind, how's the security in that counterspook unit's network?

BW: |Analyzing. [pause] It is remarkable compared to most of those in this area.|

Ōjirō: Hardly surprising. Still not really a challenge for you, though?

BW: |Correct. Without setting up, though, an undetectable intrusion will take a short time.|

Ōjirō: Don't sweat it - like I said before, we're not in that big a hurry. Just find me the owner of that phone-number.

BW: |Understood.|

Ōjirō: [leans back against Arf with another sigh] Curiouser and curiouser…

Arf: No kiddin'. [tucks arms around him, then noses] Wanna go back inside? It ain't exactly a hot night, after all.

Ōjirō: [nods again, standing up and offering her a hand] Yeah. I wanna check on Fate, anyway.

[Arf chuckles, leaning on him slightly as they head off the rooftop]

{scene change to Hayate's bedroom, her and Nanoha again in bed together, Nanoha shifting restlessly}

Hayate: [stirs, draping an arm over Nanoha's shoulders, mumbling slightly] Mmn...y'okay, Nanoha-chan..?

Nanoha: [sigh] I can't sleep.

Hayate: [lifts a hand to the back of Nanoha's head, petting lightly] Somethin' on y'mind?

Nanoha: [considers for a moment] Mmm...too much, I think. Wondering who's trying to keep Papa and I apart, worrying about him and Fate-chan…

Hayate: [giggle] Not used t'such a quiet house, either, I bet.

Nanoha: Heh, not really. It's not much different from Papa's apartment, but I was only there for a couple of weeks, and then I was having trouble sleeping for _other_ reasons…

Hayate: Mmm...I prob'ly shouldn't-a brought that up… [tilts Nanoha's head onto her shoulder]

Nanoha: [headshake] It's fine, Hayate-chan - I haven't had any nightmares in at least the last week, and he's kept me from getting lonely all along…

Hayate: ...But because-a that, y'miss 'im an' worry about'im now, ne?

Nanoha: [headtilts for a moment, then nods] Yeah, now that you mention it. I guess that, aside from being worried that something might've happened to him, I kinda feel like my safety-net just disappeared - like, while I'm okay now, I definitely _won't_ be if something bad happens before all this gets sorted out.

Hayate: ...I'm here, though.

Nanoha: [blinks, head tilting again] ...Yeah. You are. [smiles and blushes slightly] I guess that's another thing I'm not used to.

Hayate: Imagine how it is f'me! [both giggle] But… [moves her hand closer to Nanoha's temple, still in her hair] ...y'know, Nanoha-chan...I'ma make y'a promise.

Nanoha: Mm?

Hayate: Anytime y'papa can't, _I'll_ be that safety-net - I'll be another person makin' sure y'never hafta be lonely again.

Nanoha: Hayate-chan… [blush intensifies as she stares at Hayate for a long moment, then quickly shifts her head forward to plant a brief kiss on Hayate's lips - causing her to mirror the blush - and immediately pulls back into a shy posture] Ano~ I-I'm sorry if that was too weird or too sudden or just too much, but...it just...felt like wha -

Hayate: [interrupts by moving her hand down to Nanoha's cheek, using it to pull her in slightly and return the kiss somewhat longer and deeper, eyes closed until she speaks] ...Like what you were _supposed_ to do...right?

Nanoha: [takes a moment to recover from the shock, eyes having gone as wide as possible and stayed that way] Eh...ri-right! ...'Cause...it...suddenly felt like I should be treating you the same way Papa treats Akako-san. I-if that makes sense.

Hayate: [nods quickly, left hand moving to Nanoha's waist to pull her in tighter] A lotta people'd say it's weird or worse, but...it makes perfect sense t'me, fer us t'be a [tilts head down bashfully, still looking Nanoha in the eye] couple...like they are.

Nanoha: So... _are_ we one, then?

Hayate: [nods, trying not to be too overly enthusiastic in doing so] If you'll have me.

Nanoha: [stares for another moment, then hugs her tightly, nuzzling into her neck] Un!

{scene change back to Fate's apartment, briefly in the bedroom to show Ōjirō running a hand through Fate's hair with Arf beside him, causing Fate to stir slightly, then to the living-room as he leaves the bedroom door cracked behind them}

Arf: So, why'dja wanna check up on'r?

Ōjirō: [shrug] I dunno. Maybe I just wanted to see'er face.

Arf: [chuckles as they return to the couch, her perching on the arm closer to the bedroom and him sinking into the cushion next to her] Yer so cute sometimes.

Ōjirō: [sheepish shrug] I always have been a hopeless romantic. [leans an arm on her lap, looking up at her, then sobering after a moment with a small sigh] Y'know, Red...while we're clearin' the air here, I've...kinda got a confession t'make.

Arf: [headtilts, one ear flicking] You? But you've...practically treated me like a goddess, at least since you gave me the freakin' _chills_ after I threatened you'n Nanoha… {video-only flashback to her startlement in ep5}

Ōjirō: [blink] Chills? Seriously?

Arf: [nervous grin, scratching at cheek] Ehe...yeah. Iiiiiiii mighta thought you were kinda psycho fer a minute after that. But once y'took me to the bath, you were jus'...I mean...y'said things t'me I didn't even _know_ I wanted t'hear!

{brief camera pan/zoom to show Fate poking her head out from the doorway, unbeknownst to either of them}

Ōjirō: [sigh/groan, rubbing at his temple] Yeah...about that. For the first few minutes there, I was...kind of being a manipulative bastard.

Arf: [blinks, shocked] You...what?

Ōjirō: [holds up one hand in an attempt at placation] It changed partway through, but...initially I was only tryin' to get information outta ya. Thankfully I never had to _lie_ \- I meant every word I said - but the whole thing at the beginning was [blinks himself as she slides off the arm of the couch, eyes hidden behind bangs, and moves a few paces away; he then deflates noticeably] ...misleading. Intentionally so.

Arf: [long pause] How do I know… [looks up slightly, eyes barely visible] ...that yer not lyin' about the change-a heart?

Ōjirō: [jaw tightens as he tries to answer, then closes eyes and headshakes] ...You don't. All you have to go on for that is my word, and my actions since then.

Arf: [eyes hidden again] ...'Scuse me. [walks slowly to the door and exits, still not having seen Fate, who looks after her with great concern]

Ōjirō: [rocks back and forth on the couch for a moment, then notices Fate looking at him indecisively and gets up with another sigh, looking away after a moment] ...I'll be on the roof, I think. {close-up on Fate as she watches him exit, still with the uncertain expression}

{shot of Arf flying away in tears, followed by Ōjirō making his way across the rooftop to sit down crosslegged, eventually hanging his head, then her on another roof some distance away with her knees drawn up to her chest and her head pressed into them}

 


	10. When the Past Comes Calling...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arf finds a temporary haven. Black Wind discovers who's behind the restraining-order. Ōjirō prepares for trouble and resumes his investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so love writing Hayate. XD Especially when her "Lady Yagami" persona surfaces, as it does for the first real time here.

{open with Arf looking aimlessly around Uminari's canopy of rooftops, periodically making an enhanced jump from one roof to another; after some number of jumps, zoom in on her face as she peers at the next one}

Arf: [internal monologue] So, without even thinkin' about it...this is where I end up. {pan toward her PoV to show Hayate's house before she jumps to its roof} ...Kinda makes sense, I guess. (Uh...Nanoha, sweetie? Y'awake?)

Nanoha: {cut to her, awake and blinking} Arf-san??

Arf: (Yeah, 's me. I, um….) [pause]

Nanoha: (Ano...are you okay? You sound sort of…)

Arf: {return cut} ([pause, sigh, eardroop] Not really. Um...Mind lettin' me in so I can crash?)

Nanoha: [blink] (Crash? What happened? Are Fate-chan and Papa okay?)

Arf: [wince] (Yeah, it's uh...kinda complicated.) {cut back to Nanoha looking concerned and baffled}

{slight timeskip}

[knock at front door]

Nanoha: I'll get it, Hayate-chan.

Hayate: [half-awakens, pulling Nanoha back toward her] Nnnh...dun wan' any…

Nanoha: [giggles, petting Hayate's hair] It's okay, Hayate-chan - could be someone we know.

Hayate: [mumble] ...not carin'; they can suffer...zzzz…

Nanoha: [barely stifles a few helpless giggles before getting up to open the door for Arf, in full human form]

Arf: [steps in looking relieved, Nanoha closing the door behind her] Thanks, hon. [reaches down to hug Nanoha more tightly than she usually would]

[Nanoha blinks and headtilts at the tight hug, concern returning to her expression] {cut to Arf sprawled out on what should be Ōjirō's and possibly her bed, Nanoha sitting next to her looking slightly surprised} ...He really said that?

Arf: [nod] I...dun even know what t'feel anymore. I mean...can I trust _anything_ he said, either before _or_ since?

Nanoha: [small sigh] ...I think so. I mean, he _did_ tell you, and before you'd even been together all that long.

Arf: [looks away indecisively] Meh…I dunno.

Nanoha: [gives Arf a sad look, then slides off the bed] If you'll excuse me, Arf-san, I eh… [blushes and fidgets nervously] think I have a girlfriend to keep company.

Arf: [blinks and sits partway up] Wait, seriously?

Nanoha: [nod] Mmhm. It turns out Hayate-chan and I are...a little more fond of each-other than we realized.

Arf: [reluctant giggle] That...is _so_ cute. Yer gonna take good care of'r, right?

Nanoha: [giggles as well] Of course! Just whose daughter do you think I am? [blinks, pondering] ...Actually...don't answer that.

Arf: Heh. [reaches over to ruffle Nanoha's hair] I bet you'll do fine. [lays back down] Sleep tight, hon.

Nanoha: Goodnight, Arf-san. [starts to leave, then steps back to pet between where Arf's wolf-ears would be and kiss her cheek, giggling as Arf blushes in response]

{cut to Nanoha climbing back into bed, Hayate immediately snuggling up to her}

Hayate: Mmf...what keptcha?

Nanoha: [rests her head on Hayate's shoulder] I'm not sure what happened, but Akako-san decided she wanted to sleep here tonight.

Hayate: [blinks, suddenly wakeful] ...Without y'papa?

Nanoha: [nod] I'm a little worried, to be honest...

Hayate: [frown] Dun blame yeh. Hope it's nothin' serious…

{segue to the roof of Fate's apartment, her just walking out to join Ōjirō, still sitting crosslegged with his head hung; she stands silently a few feet behind him and to one side for a long moment, a slight breeze blowing by them, then steps forward and rests a hand on his shoulder}

Ōjirō: ...I knew she'd be upset, but...she needed to know. She _deserved_ to know. I never thought… [trails off and looks up at Fate with a small sigh, distraught] ...Did I blow it, Fate?

Fate: [looks at him for a moment, thinking, then steps around to occupy his lap with a headshake, eyes closed] She'll be back. Maybe not for a day or two, but she will.

Ōjirō: [grimaces, not entirely convinced] I hope so. Lupine hearts don't mend easily, after all. [sigh] Still, I suppose nobody knows her better than you.

Fate: [nod] Exactly. [leans sideways into his shoulder with a sigh of her own] ...We're going to be on opposite sides of a battlefield again.

Ōjirō: [blink] What? Why?

Fate: I have to collect the rest of the Jewel Seeds. [opens her eyes, looking at his] I don't suppose you'd give me the few you have yourself..?

Ōjirō: [wince] Don't ask me that right now, Fate; I can barely even manage _inconsequential_ thoughts.

Fate: [closes eyes again] Forgive me.

Ōjirō: [headtilts, then presses his nose into her hair, gently looping his arms around her midsection] ...Fate? Do you remember the message I relayed from Nanoha, the first time we worked together?

Fate: [thinks for a moment] Mmm… {flashback to ep5 - Nanoha: Let’s not let her be any more lonely than she has to be.} [nods, blushing slightly] What about it?

Ōjirō: Consider that a promise - from both myself _and_ her, and I suspect from Yuuno and even Hayate as well. Not that it's _that_ big a worry as long as Red's around, but…

Fate: [blush, nod] Even she can't be around all of the time. Like now.

Ōjirō: [nods back, arms tightening slightly] That's why I'm not going anywhere. Nanoha-chan'll be alright fer now, an' I don't wanna be alone anymore than I wanna leave _you_ alone.

Fate: [looks up at him slightly wide-eyed for a long moment, then for another after turning her body to face him by straddling his waist, hands resting on his chest by his shoulders; eventually she closes her eyes again to apply a brief, light kiss to his lips, reopening them afterward] Consider that as being from both her _and_ myself.

Ōjirō: [blinks for a few moments, stunned beyond returning the kiss] ...Anyone-else your age besides Nanoha and maybe Hayate, I'd say you should take that back 'cause you don't know what yer doin'...but you… [purses lips for a moment, thinking] ...I'll just ask: Are you sure about that, Fate? That is a huge thing you just gave to me, after all.

Fate: [nod] I'm certain. The three of us belong together, Ōjirō; everything about the situation is exactly as it should be. [looks to one side] ...Well...aside from the fact that Arf isn't here right now.

Ōjirō: [nods back solemnly] Aside from the fact that Red's not here. [presses his nose into her hair again and rocks slightly with a sigh] I hope you know what I'm doin', Fate; all the so-called "experts" always call relationships like this damaging to the young one…

Fate: [strokes his cheek] You love me, don't you?

Ōjirō: [nods again, slightly hesitant] ...Yeah. Both-a you.

Fate: As long as that's the absolute truth, I don't see how it could hurt me. But… [looks down, worried] ...if you won't fight me, then...you'll be fighting your own daughter, won't you?

Ōjirō: [headshake] No way, Fate. If you have to fight Nanoha, then all I'm going to do is to make sure it's a _duel_ \- just the two of you and your devices, no unfair advantages, no interlopers, and no interruptions.

Fate: [turns around and leans back against his torso, nodding] But what about your Jewel Seeds?

Ōjirō: [thoughtful grimace] ...I'm still workin' on that part.

{mild timeskip to Nanoha laying awake in bed, cuddled up to Hayate, bothered}

{cut to Fate and Ōjirō re-entering the apartment, Ōjirō looking somewhat happier}

Fate: [headtilt] Aren't you coming to bed?

Ōjirō: [soft chuckle] In a moment; I wanna check on my computer.

Fate: Ahh. [nods, then heads into the bedroom]

Nanoha: [long-distance] (Papa? Are you still awake?)

Ōjirō: [tilts head up] (Uh? Er, yeah, Nanoha-chan...what's the matter?)

Nanoha: (Well, um...Arf-san's asleep in your room. We talked a little, and she said that you told her - )

Ōjirō: ([sigh] - that I was playing her at first. Yeah. What about it?)

Nanoha: (Did you really say that?)

Ōjirō: (Yeah. It's true, too. Why?)

Nanoha: (Well...why would you tell her that?)

Ōjirō: [shrugs, sinking onto the couch and opening his laptop] (As I told Fate: she deserved to know.)

Nanoha: (Ohhh…"no secrets", right?)

Ōjirō: (Exactly. [sigh] I just hope I didn't put a hex on the whole thing with this…)

Nanoha: [looks toward the door] (I dunno...she was definitely upset, but...she _did_ come here, and _did_ go to your room instead of sleeping on one of the couches or something.)

Ōjirō: (Mmmmm...I suppose that _is_ at least a little hopeful. ...Do me a favour, Nanoha-chan?)

Nanoha: (What do you need?)

Ōjirō: (Take care of her. Make sure she never seriously thinks that she's alone, any more than any of the rest of us.) [navigates between a few windows, checking on their activities]

Nanoha: (You don't even have to ask me to do that, Papa. She _is_ one of us after all, ne?)

Ōjirō: (Precisely. Whatever happens, she's family.)

Nanoha: (... [giggle] We're a weird family, aren't we?)

Ōjirō: [grin] (Hard for weird people to be anything but, I'd say!)

Nanoha: (Ehhh?! I'm not weird!)

Ōjirō: (...Nanoha-chan? _You're a mage._ )

Nanoha: [blink blink] (...Okay, you've got a point there.)

Ōjirō: (Besides, I doubt we'd be nearly so close if we weren't roughly-equally weird. Even if you don't know half of my weird.)

Nanoha: (You're treating me almost like an adult, even at my age. That's pretty weird for a parent.)

Ōjirō: (Now you've got a start on it. [chuckle] Go to sleep, Nanoha-chan. I'm fine, Fate's fine, and Red will be fine as long as you're taking care of her.)

Nanoha: [yawn] (Mmh...I do feel a lot better, now that I've talked to you a little. Goodnight, Papa.)

Ōjirō: (Sleep well, my little pink wonder. [Nanoha giggles softly]) [long, quiet sigh]

BW: [chime] (|Message trace complete.|)

Ōjirō: [glances at BW] (I'm actually surprised it took you so long.)

BW: (|The procedure was complicated by an unforeseen security-measure - in fact, the number originally traced was itself part of said measure.|)

Ōjirō: [arches an eyebrow] (Part of? Please explain.)

BW: [brings up a display window before him] (|The number was part of a collection of similar numbers, all unmarked with any ownership outside of the Bureau. The numbers themselves were of no use to my investigation; however, each of them has at various times been connected to one of several outside accounts, nearly-all of which appear to be owned by past or present Bureau personnel or contractors.|)

Ōjirō: (...A proxy bank - whenever someone's phone is connected to one of those numbers, it gets spoofed as that number. I'd guess they get assigned randomly.)

BW: (|That does appear to be the case.|)

Ōjirō: (I like the way this bunch operates - very professional. Or at least it seems that way to an outsider like me. I take it you traced the last number spoofed as the one we were tracking?)

BW: (|I did; this is the line's owner.|) [brings up another window, which the audience never gets to see clearly as the camera pans to show Fate poking her head out of the bedroom again, head tilted curiously]

Ōjirō: ...You. have got. to be _fucking. kidding me._ [Fate arches an eyebrow, even more curious and slightly concerned]

{commercial break}

{scene: next afternoon; camera pans partway across Hayate's front yard before cutting inside to show Ōjirō walking down the hall to his room and opening the door; pan inside to show Arf sitting on the edge of the bed, staring off with a pensive expression; eventually she earperks slightly and looks up, then to one side with a slight grimace}

Ōjirō: [soft sigh] I just came ta collect somethin'. [walks past Arf toward his desk, stopping by the foot of the bed at the edge opposite her to look over his shoulder] ...But if we need to talk..?

Arf: [eardroops slightly] I dun even know what ta say right now.

Ōjirō: [pauses briefly, looking at the desk, then sidesteps to sit on the bed behind her, facing away] One thing I've always believed in concerning any important relationship - I told Nanoha this when I took her in - is "no secrets". I know it kinda confused everything for you, but I wasn't about t'have that hangin' over us like the sword of Damokles.

Arf: [blinks over her shoulder, lost] The what-a who?

Ōjirō: [facepalm] Sorry...mythic reference. Um...I wasn't about t'let that turn into a time-bomb waitin' to blow us apart even worse later on.

Arf: Mmm. [turns away again, leaning slightly forward; he starts to get up, pausing as she reaches her right hand back to take hold of his left, making him smile slightly] Thanks. [he turns his hand over to give hers a gentle squeeze, then rises and heads offscreen toward the desk; a few small rasps and clinks sound, causing her to look up toward them in curiosity] {pan over to show Ōjirō taking his daishō down from its wall-mount} ...Whatcha gonna do with those?

Ōjirō: [places the sheathed blades on his desk and removes his shirt, glowering] Hopefully nothing. I just don't like the thought of bein' without'm for very long, especially if things escalate much further.

Arf: [blink] What "things"?

Ōjirō: [straps the scabbards diagonally across his chest, katana's hilt sticking up over his right shoulder and wakizashi's above his left] ...I found out who's behind the restraining-order.

Arf: [earperks, turning slightly toward him] You look _pissed_. Someone ya thought was on yer side?

Ōjirō: [puts his shirt back on] More or less. I figure they'll eventually come outta hiding; if they don't, I'ma hunt'm down.

Arf: ...Daaaamn. Yer seriously out fer blood?

Ōjirō: Nah. I wouldn't even use these to _intimidate_ a noncombatant unless they got _really_ stubborn and offensive. Hopefully they won't even come outta their sheathes.

Arf: Hmm… [turns away again]

Ōjirō: [looks up toward the ceiling] (Oi...mind if I share what you said last night with Nanoha?)

Arf: [headtilts slightly, thinking, then nods] (Naw, do that. She needs t'know what's goin' on.)

Ōjirō: [nods as well, heading for the door, stopping in the doorway without turning around] (...I'll see you again soon, right?)

Arf: [slight grimace] (I've got a lotta thinkin' t'do, but...one way or another, yeah. Y'might not like what I say, tho'.)

Ōjirō: [shrug] (Red, as long as I get t'see you… [sigh] 'S good enough fer me.) {cut into the hallway as he exits}

(male voice): [offscreen, at front door] ...We just wanted to take a quick look around the premises.

Hayate: Mmm...no, I really don't think I'd be able t'do that. [Ōjirō pauses a bit before coming around the corner into the living-room, turning to lean casually against the wall, arms folded and head tilted to listen in]

{brief cut to Arf as she earperks at the voice, then hides her ears and tail as she rises to follow Ōjirō out}

{cut to the front door, Hayate with the friendly smile she usually presents to strangers, speaking to two police-officers}

(cop 2): Well, we understand that Takamachi-san is staying here for now, so we just want to make sure the restraining-order's still being followed.

Hayate: I understand that, but I really don't think it's appropriate f'yeh t'do so. [Arf comes into view distantly over her shoulder, arms crossed]

(cop 1): Ano...could we speak to your parents, Miss?

Hayate: [smile changes from "friendly" to "cordial"] ...If y'search yer records, y'should find that the deed fer this house is in _my_ name. [both cops startle] {brief cut back inside to show Ōjirō smirking to himself, then Nanoha calmly heading for the door from the opposite hallway} If y'bring a warrant, I'll gladly letcha look around t'yer heart's content; 'til then, we'll keep our privacy intact.

(cop 1): [both look at each-other nervously, then bow] O-of course, Miss. Sorry to have bothered you.

Hayate: Not a bit. Have a good day, both of you. [closes the door]

(cop 2): [blinks repeatedly with a sweatdrop, baffled and chagrined] ...Did we seriously just get intimidated by an eight-year-old girl?

Hayate: [huffs, crossing arms] Of all the nerve… [turns around, starting toward the kitchen]

Nanoha: [takes the handles on Hayate's wheelchair, leaning slightly over her] What was that all about, Hayate-chan?

Hayate: Ehhh. [waves at the door dismissively] Coupla cops wantin' t'make sure yer Papa wasn't here.

Nanoha: [startles, peering over as Ōjirō comes into view across the room, chuckling softly] Eerie timing…

Hayate: [looks over with her, blinking] Ara! Didn't know y'were here, Ōjirō-san.

Ōjirō: Eh, I didn't want to bother you since I was only coming to pick something up.

Hayate: Well, since y'here, wanna stay f'lunch?

Nanoha: Yeah; it'd be nice to have you both around for once!

Ōjirō: [waves dismissively] Nah. As much as I'd like to, I've got something I want to do soon. And… [glances at Arf; both grimace uncertainly]

Hayate: [blinks, looking back and forth between them] Somethin' happen between you two?

Arf: Somethin', yeah…

Nanoha: Awww...but you two are so cute together!

Ōjirō: [he and Arf both scratch at their cheeks, mildly embarrassed] I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so. [Arf blinks and looks back at him, blushing noticeably] Hopefully we'll get it worked out soon.

Nanoha: Yeah. [reaches down to take Hayate's hand with a sigh, looking into her eyes] Well...until you do, at least there's still _one_ intact couple in this house.

Arf: [she and Ōjirō both eyewiden slightly and glance at each-other] Wait, seriously?

Hayate: [squeezes Nanoha's hand, grinning lightly] Mmhm. I'm just glad I got to'r first - I mean, really, who could resist a sweetheart like Nanoha-chan? [Nanoha turns bright red]

Arf: [giggles loudly] Got that right!

Ōjirō: [adjusts glasses, smirking] It's about time.

Nanoha: Eh? [blinks, glancing at Hayate] You mean...you saw this coming?

Ōjirō: [nod] Remember a while back, when the three of us were about to have breakfast together and I said I was amazed at how cute the two of you were? [Hayate giggles; Nanoha nods, still confused] I forgot to add "together".

Hayate: Heh...he saw it even b'fore _I_ did, an' I'm pretty sure I saw it _way_ b'fore you did, Nanoha-chan. [Nanoha's blush intensifies]

Ōjirō: [waves, turning toward the back door] Well, I'll see you ladies later.

Nanoha: [headtilt] Where are you going, Papa?

Ōjirō: [pauses, looking to one side for a moment with an uncertain expression] ...The café. I've got this feeling there's still some bit of evidence, some little clue that everyone's still missing…

Hayate: That reminds me: I had a thought about the place the other day; remind me next time we see each-other, wouldja?

Ōjirō: [blink] Eh...sure.

Nanoha: You sure you'll be okay?

Ōjirō: Well...I'd never object to having a bodyguard around [glances at Arf, who blushes and looks away] but yeah, I'm fairly sure that I'll be fine. Take care, everyone.

{close-up on Nanoha, peering after him worriedly as the door closes}

{scene change to the café, Ōjirō approaching from the trees to one side}

Ōjirō: [internal monologue, leaning against a tree] What am I looking for, really? [pulls the envelope from before out of his pocket and peers at it] Something to help me trace this, maybe?

{vague shot of something flying toward him}

BW: |(Projectile! Duck!)|

 


	11. ...The Present Comes to Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party plaguing Ojiro and Nanoha finally reveal themselves. Ojiro passes along Arf's revelations. Nanoha and Arf confront Fate and Ojiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's actually a tad short, but I couldn't think of a better place to end it.

{begin ep with the same shot as ended ep10, of some initially-unidentifiable object flying toward Ōjirō}

BW: |(Projectile! Duck!)|

{Ōjirō drops to the ground, left hand propping him up while the right draws his katana; close-up on him as his eyes track the object - a kunai - until it embeds itself in a tree, then detect a set of wires emerging from near the end of the kunai's trajectory, which he dodges with a magically-aided low jump a couple of yards backward (a jump he could have made unaided, but not from that position)}

Ōjirō: [quickly straightens up, looking around, left hand rising to the wakizashi's hilt] [internal monologue] Kunai...steel wires...what am I dealing with, some sort of modern shinobi? [aloud] Who goes there?! Show yourselves!

{Another pair of kunai is shown flying toward him, which he leans downward to avoid; he then parries a sweeping strike from a kodachi with an outward flick of his katana - which, when shown in detail, looks markedly more white than a steel blade should -  followed by a wild dodge to avoid a second similar slash from the opposite direction}

Ōjirō: [internally] Kunai, followed by kodachi...I've never even _heard_ of a style like that. Not that I'm much of an expert. [slight gasp as his assailant is revealed to be Miyuki; he rolls along with the dodge and rises again, putting some distance between them] [aloud] I know you...I forget from where, though…

(male voice): [offscreen, in the direction the wires came from] You've been ignoring our warnings.

Ōjirō: [looks around briefly, drawing the similarly-whitish wakizashi] ...Ahhh. Kyōya-san. Which means you're most-likely Miyuki-san. You've been missed.

{More wires flash out toward him; he leans backward to dodge them and tries to redirect them with the wakizashi, but they still manage to wrap around his right arm, tying it to his chest, along with a single loop around his left}

Kyōya: [stepping out from among the trees to Ōjirō's left with a suspicious expression] How did you know?

Ōjirō: I have my ways. [struggles briefly against the wires] Incidentally, where did you learn to be so bloody _offensive_?

Kyōya: [yanks on the wires, pulling Ōjirō slightly toward him as he approaches and spinning him around partway] How typical, for someone like you to try and hide your guilt by insisting on your own purity.

Ōjirō: [scowl] "Purity"? Don't make me laugh; the only kind of purity I'd lay any claim to is my desire to keep people happy. [intense sarcasm as both siblings show a bit of confusion at the previous statement] Nice job jumping to conclusions, by the way.

[Miyuki is briefly shown staring at the katana in combined suspicion and curiosity]

Kyōya: Really? Pretty convenient that you just happened to be the person in the best position to take Nanoha-chan in and comfort her when she suddenly found herself alone for a little while.

Ōjirō: [narrows eyes] You'd _better_ not be accusing me of murdering your parents on top of everything-else. I don't kill people who haven't earned it. [leans slightly forward, peering over his glasses] …Though you're starting to tempt me.

Kyōya: Bold words for someone who can't use his good hand at the moment. [tugs on the wires again, nearly making Ōjirō drop his katana and briefly fouling up his balance]

Ōjirō: [deadpan] People have accused me in the past of having an attitude problem. Regardless, you're only _starting_ to tempt me; it takes more than even that great an insult to make me want to kill someone I'd like to consider family.

Miyuki: [suspicious] Family? Why?

Ōjirō: Right now, I doubt you'd believe me. Also, Kyōya-san, there's something you should know…

Kyōya: [raises one eyebrow slightly] What might that be?

Ōjirō: Like Nanoha-chan... [reverses his grip on the wakizashi, quickly lifting it to Kyōya's throat] ...I'm not right-handed. [both siblings startle] If you're going to insist on assaulting me, perhaps you could at least do it with a bit more honour.

{After a brief moment of tension, the three separate; Kyōya and Miyuki nod to each-other, then quickly charge back in, attempting to overwhelm him with their combined attacks}

{cut to a view over Ōjirō's shoulder to show Nanoha approaching the battleground at a brisk walk}

Nanoha: [internal monologue, after stopping in startlement as she takes in the scene, then darting behind a tree to watch, wide-eyed] Ōnī-chan...Ōnē-chan...why are you..?

{return to the battle, Ōjirō successfully managing to parry or dodge all their attacks, though visibly straining to do so and offering no counteroffensive}

Kyōya: [mildly irritated by the apparent stalemate] So when did you plan on telling Nanoha-chan that you're a _ghost_?

Ōjirō: I don't know...when it became relevant, or came up on its own. [their blades briefly lock together] When were _you_ going to tell her that you're _black-ops_? [glances at Miyuki] ...Or that she doesn't even actually _have_ a sister?

{brief cut to show Nanoha's eyes widening in confusion, then shock}

Miyuki: [disengages, taking a quick step back in shock of her own] How...how did you..?!

Ōjirō: [pushes Kyōya back slightly] You'd be surprised how good I am at gathering information. The actual blood ties in your family, even its name…

Kyōya: [scowl] I suppose your next line is some kind of blackmail offer, to keep Nanoha-chan from finding all that out.

Ōjirō: [arches an eyebrow in disbelief] Man, and I thought _I_ was cynical…

Nanoha: [stepping out from behind the tree] Not that it would work anyway.

Miyuki+Kyōya: Nanoha-chan?! [all three lower their weapons]

Ōjirō: You followed me, eh? [headtilt] Why?

Nanoha: I guess you could call it a premonition - I just had this feeling like you'd run into some kind of trouble and might need my help. [looks at Miyuki and Kyōya] I never thought it'd be from our own family, though...

Kyōya: [both look somewhat guilty, though Kyōya also gives her a curious look verging on disbelief] _Our_ family?

Nanoha: Un. [nods, moving over to cover Ōjirō's right hand (still holding the katana) with her left] Nothing's official yet, and he'll never replace Daddy, but...he's my Papa.

Miyuki: [giggle] Awww.

Kyōya: [narrows eyes] ...And just how did you get her to agree to that?

Nanoha: [pre-empts Ōjirō as he opens his mouth to speak] I came up with the idea myself, Ōnī-chan. [looks up at Ōjirō fondly] He was always there, anytime I needed comfort or encouragement, even in the middle of the night, after the… [expression darkens at memories] nightmares started.

Ōjirō: [sheathes his katana to ruffle her hair] But they're gone now, right Nanoha-chan?

Nanoha: Mm-hm! [nods, then leans her head into his torso]

Miyuki: Kyō-chan… [rests a hand on his shoulder]

Kyōya: [sigh] Yeah…

Nanoha: [looks between the other three] I think you _all_ have some explaining to do.

Ōjirō: [looks down at her drolly, one eyebrow arched] Remind me again which of us is the kid here?

Nanoha: [giggle] I wonder about that! ^^ [Ōjirō sniggers loudly]

Kyōya: [he and Miyuki glance at each-other confusedly] Why do I feel like we're missing something? [Miyuki shrugs]

Ōjirō: [sigh] She's right, though: It seems like there's a lot of loops she's been left out of, for one reason or another, or just because nobody ever got around to filling her in...why don't we find someplace to sit besides the grass here?

Kyōya: You don't mean..?

Ōjirō: [deadpan] Actually, I find the idea rather appropriate for our current situation...

{camera pan across the half-ruined café}

Nanoha: A complete mess, you mean? [both start into the building]

Kyōya: [closes eyes, sigh] About as big a mess as I've made of things here…

Miyuki: As _we_ made of things, you mean.

Kyōya: No, the whole thing was my idea. [Ōjirō stops to listen for a moment]

Miyuki: Maybe, but I didn't stop you; I thought it was as good an idea as you did.

Ōjirō: A house that looks broken at first glance, but with an entire wing almost-completely intact… [glances over his shoulder] Normally, this would be the point where I'd offer comfort along the lines of "No, no, you didn't screw things up _that_ badly"...but you did. [makes an airy throwing-away gesture with one hand] The good news is, it won't be _nearly_ as much work to clean up. ...Ah, here we go. [finds an intact table and rights it]

Nanoha: Papa, that was a little mean. [similarly picks a few usable chairs out of the debris]

Ōjirō: I suppose so...it was something I needed to get out of my system. [helps arrange the chairs in a diamond around the table, leaving two pulled out for Miyuki and Kyōya as he and Nanoha occupy the pair across from them]

Nanoha: So, Ōnī-chan...what did you mean, saying that you've made a mess of things?

Ōjirō: [holds up a hand as Kyōya starts to reply] Before he answers that, I need to tell you about the one thing I've been actively keeping from you…

Nanoha: [shocked and saddened] Papa...didn't we say "no secrets"?

Ōjirō: Yeah, well… [sigh] Maybe it was stupid in hindsight, but I didn't want to pile a worry on top of all the other things going on at the time.

Nanoha: A worry? What happened?

Ōjirō: [pulls his phone out, then the stylus, tapping on the screen a few times] Remember the first time you heard my text-message alert, the night after we first met Fate? [shows her the screen, with the message "Stay away from Nanoha" displayed]

Nanoha: [startles] ...Creepy.

{camera shows Kyōya looks distinctly uncomfortable}

Ōjirō: No kidding. I thought it was just some kind of prank at first, but then I got two more later on [presses a key, cycling through the messages] followed by _this_ one, after we moved in with Hayate-chan.

Nanoha: The sending number's blocked, too...did you ever find out who sent them?

[Ōjirō peers at Kyōya over his glasses, not moving his head]

Kyōya: [sigh] ...I did.

Nanoha: [slowly looks up at Kyōya, wide-eyed] Ō...Ōnī-chan...why??

Miyuki: [looking down, eyes closed] We thought he was doing...unseemly things to you.

Nanoha: [looks back to Ōjirō] But...he...he wouldn't…

Kyōya: A single man, living alone, taking in a conveniently-vulnerable orphan girl? Just too many co-incidences to ignore.

Ōjirō: [nods slowly] I've said as much to one or two people.

Nanoha: But...you _wouldn't_ do anything like that, right?

Ōjirō: [nods again] I wouldn't do anything to _anyone_ that they didn't want, unless they'd earned it by doing something similar to someone-else. [Kyōya and Miyuki glance at each-other curiously] By the way, Kyōya-san… [glares at Kyōya over his glasses] We're going to have _words_ about that last message sometime soon.

[Kyōya and Nanoha both startle nervously at Ōjirō's angry expression, Miyuki's eyes similarly widening]

Kyōya: Ano...that reminds me: What did you mean by "the night after we first met Fate"?

Ōjirō: In this case, "Fate" is the name of a person - a… [looks upward for a moment, one eyebrow arched, debating how to phrase the answer] new friend of ours. I'm actually dating her elder sister.

Kyōya: The red-head.

Ōjirō: [nod] ...Who you probably thought was a red herring, if you'll pardon the pun.

Kyōya: [blink] Eh?

Ōjirō: [wince] Sorry, that's me translating an English-language expression directly. Erm...you probably thought she was a false lead, in this case an attempt to divert your attention away from whatever relationship I might have had with Nanoha-chan, and possibly later Hayate-chan.

Kyōya: Mmm. [reluctant nod] Something like that.

Nanoha: Wait...Ōnī-chan, you two were _spying_ on Papa? And me sometimes?

Kyōya: [squirms uncomfortably] We thought you needed protection, and we didn't dare do it directly.

Nanoha: [leans forward and somewhat up, over hands resting on the table] But he was _worried_ about you! _Both_ of you! [Ōjirō looks upward again, this time in embarrassment]

Miyuki: [both of them startle slightly] He...was?

Kyōya: Why? You'd barely met us.

Ōjirō: [shrugs, adjusting his glasses] It's just how I am - when I started thinking of Nanoha-chan as family, it sort-of extended to you two as well, you being her siblings.

Nanoha: [sits back down, looking sidelong at Ōjirō] Except...not as much so as we thought, huh?

Ōjirō: Ahh, yes...that. [looks down slightly, glare obscuring his eyes] ...Nanoha-chan?

Nanoha: Mm?

Ōjirō: Do you know how long your parents had been married?

Nanoha: [pauses for thought, looking back and forth between Ōjirō and Kyōya in confusion] ...No?

Kyōya: [sigh] A little short of thirteen years.

Ōjirō: [nod] Kyōya-kun _is_ your brother - but only your _half_ -brother, as it turns out.

Nanoha: [headtilts, thinking for a moment] Hmm...does that really matter, though? [Ōjirō smiles over at her] I mean, he's always been closest to Miyuki-ōnēchan, but I've never felt like he thought of me as anything less than his little sister. Family is what you make of it, right, Papa?

Ōjirō: [chuckles, nodding again] Seems like your dad would've agreed with me.

Nanoha: Mmm. [glances at Miyuki] Was what you said about me not even _having_ a sister the same sort of thing?

Ōjirō: Well...that was actually only _mostly_ true - she _is_ your sister by adoption.

Miyuki: [nod] By blood, I'm your and Kyō-chan's cousin - my real mother is our Daddy's sister, Mikami Misato.

Nanoha: [considers the situation for a moment more, then leans forward again to rest a hand atop one of each of her siblings'] It doesn't matter. No matter what, you're still my big brother and sister, and nothing will ever change that.

Ōjirō: [smirks, making a "presenting" motion toward Nanoha with one hand] You see why we got so close so fast?

Kyōya: [chuckles softly and nods] What about you, though - where does this whole situation put you?

Ōjirō: [shrug] As awkward as it might be to have "kids" almost as old as I am, I think it'd be even-more awkward _not_ to in this instance - you _are_ Nanoha-chan's siblings, after all, and I _am_ her Papa. Besides: as she said, I did get a little worried when I discovered that you hadn't been heard from since… [motions at the ruined sections of the building] ...this. But I think we can work out the details later.

[all nod in agreement]

Nanoha: So, Papa...what did Ōnī-chan mean by calling you a "ghost"?

Ōjirō: [folds hands before his face, leaning his mouth into them] Yare yare...where to start… [thinks, shifting to rest his chin on his hands with a large sigh, then looks across the table at Kyōya] I imagine what roused your suspicion was when you discovered that records of "Mishima Ōjirō" only go back about five years?

Kyōya: [nod] And even then, nothing _meaningful_ before the teaching certificate from Seishō University and the job you got with it.

Ōjirō: [nods back, then looks to Nanoha] The truth is, Nanoha-chan...back home in the States, under the name I was born with, I'm legally dead. [waits a moment to give Nanoha a chance to respond, but she just stares at him wide-eyed] {flashback as he recounts the events} I was driving up the canyon just across town from our home...remember my fear of falling? [Nanoha nods] I've always hated canyons and mountain roads for that reason. This one only has one lane each way; someone veered a little too close to my lane, so I spooked and oversteered in my attempt to dodge them, and ended up rolling my pickup truck off the road and onto the canyon floor.

Miyuki: [eyes widening] How badly were you hurt?

Ōjirō: I love how you don't even bother asking if I _was_ hurt. [chuckle] But you're right: there's almost no way you could escape an accident like that unscathed. By all rights it probably should've killed me, and I realized it once it was over; as it turned out, I'd managed to roll with the car in such a way that I ended up with nothing worse than some major bumps and bruises. So I decided to let them think it had, drained my bank-account, snuck into my own house while everyone was asleep to grab a few things I couldn't leave without, and found the cheapest passage I could across the Pacific.

Nanoha: But...why?

Ōjirō: [purses lips, looking to one side] Have you ever felt...stagnant? Like your life had no direction, and you had no idea how to give it some?

Nanoha: [looks down] Mmmm… (All the time, Papa...at least before we found Raging Heart.)

Ōjirō: [grimaces slightly at Nanoha, reaching over to pull her toward him, leaning her head into his chest] (Remind me to ask you about that later.) Basically, I decided to take the shock-paddles to my life by rebuilding it almost completely - new name, new location, the whole bit - and I'd always wanted to spend some time in Japan.

Nanoha: [looks up at him] How could you just leave your family like that, though?

Ōjirō: [sigh] Well...as I've said before: Family is who you stick with, not who you're stuck with...the thing is, that runs _both_ ways. Don't get me wrong, I liked my family - they just always felt more like close friends than actual _family_ to me. And now that I think about it, your family actually reminds me a fair bit of that one.

Nanoha: Hoeh? [headtilt] Howso?

Ōjirō: [chuckle] Kyōya-kun has a stepmother and a younger half-sister; I had a stepfather and a younger half-brother.

Miyuki: What about me?

Ōjirō: ^^ Sorry, Miyuki-chan; I'm afraid that family didn't have an analogue for you. Though I found out after my little brother was born that I'd always wanted a little sister! [Nanoha giggles]

Miyuki: Aww. Didn't you think they'd be sad to lose you, though?

Ōjirō: [nod] I was sure they would be, but… [sigh] Sometimes you do need to put yourself first for a little while. Plus my stepdad and I didn't always get along…

Kyōya: [looks over his shoulder] Speaking of people not getting along, we might want to break things up before the police wander by and see you and Nanoha-chan together.

Ōjirō: [grimace] Yeah… [all stand, he perks as something catches in his memory] Ooh. Before we do, though… [reaches into his pocket and pulls out the envelope he found previously, extracting the note inside and flattening it out on the table, faced toward Kyōya] I wonder if you two might be able to shed a little light on this.

{close-up on letter, composed from letters cut out of magazines: "Nobody keeps us from a mark and lives to tell about it. It took several years, but we got ours back. If you don't think it's over, the other side will show you how to find us." Instead of a signature, the letter is marked at the bottom by a yellow clover with a twined sickle where the stem should be}

Kyōya+Ōjirō: [looking at each-other after reading the letter] It wasn't an accident.

Nanoha: [startled] But...who'd want to kill Daddy?

Kyōya: Nanoha-chan...do you know what he was doing when he got hurt, years ago?

Nanoha: ...No..?

Kyōya: He was a bodyguard; it happened when he foiled an attempt on his client's life.

Nanoha: [eyes widen as far as possible; she peers at the note again] Apparently someone's been holding a grudge for a long time.

Ōjirō: Long enough for it to die of old age, and then to have it stuffed and mounted. [sigh] How do you want to handle it?

Kyōya: If it was just Dad, I might actually let it go. But since Mom got caught in the crossfire…

Ōjirō: [nod] I'll leave the reconnaissance to you two; I can do stealth, but I'm sure you're _much_ better at it than I.

Miyuki: [headtilt] You're joining in?

Ōjirō: [slight smirk, punching his right palm] Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it. Call or text me about it tonight?

Kyōya: [nod] Sure thing.

Ōjirō: [all start to leave, Nanoha moving to one side as Ōjirō faces Miyuki & Kyōya] By the way...not to push things, but do you think we'll be able to stop worrying about being seen together soon?

Kyōya: [nod] I'll stop by the station tomorrow and deal with it.

Ōjirō: Thanks. [pauses a moment, then grabs one of each of their hands, pulling them both into a bearhug larger than it looks like he should be capable of] I think we need to start spending time together. Let me know if you need anything.

{close-up on Nanoha beaming at the trio; commercial break}

{shot of Fate on her apartment's rooftop, looking out over the city with a breeze blowing around her and slight concern on her face}

{cut to inside the apartment, Ōjirō sitting on the couch, just closing his laptop with a smirk}

Ōjirō: That oughta put the proverbial fear-a God into'm. [leans back with a long sigh, starting a long-distance conversation] (Nanoha-chan?)

Nanoha: [relaxing with Yuuno in Hayate's backyard] (Yeah?)

Ōjirō: (There's something you need to hear. Though you're not the only one…) [calls up a small display, which eventually turns into a conference with Lindy, realtime images of Nanoha and Yuuno being shown nearby; another tap in the opposite corner of the display area appears to connect Arf to the conversation]

Lindy: Yes?

Ōjirō: Evening, Captain. I had a long conversation with Arf the other night and recorded an part of it; she agreed that the three of you needed to hear it eventually. Well, she agreed that you and Nanoha needed to hear it, and I wasn't about to leave Yuuno outta the loop.

Lindy: [lifts eyebrows slightly] This sounds important.

{minor timeskip}

Lindy: That's...quite a lot to take in. [glances at Ōjirō, who looks like he wants to bite something] Are you alright, Mr. Mishima?

Ōjirō: Sorry...the story just makes my blood boil.

Nanoha: (Are you okay, Papa?)

Ōjirō: No… [adjusts glasses] but I will be.

Lindy: Remember what I said about additional charges? [Ōjirō nods] Along with Precia Testarossa having become our primary target, it just became _multiple counts_.

Ōjirō: Mmm… [long pause, looking to one side] {brief cut to show Arf's eyes widening at his expression}

Yuuno: (So what are you going to do, Nanoha?)

Nanoha: (Is that even a question? Fate-chan needs our help.)

Hayate: [from inside, well offscreen] Nanoha-chan~! Akako-san~! Dinner's almost ready!

Nanoha: Be right there! [gets up to head inside] (You don't just leave someone - especially someone so close to being family - in a situation like that.) {shot of Arf leaving her/Ōjirō's bedroom}

Lindy: How do you plan on doing it, though?

Nanoha: (Mmm...I have an idea. You should like this one, Papa.)

Ōjirō: Ohhhh?

[Nanoha gets met at the back door by Arf, who looks like she's about to burst into tears; Nanoha headtilts, then gets swept up into a near-bonecrushing hug]

Arf: [whispered] Thanks.

{another slight timeskip to just after the conference ends}

Ōjirō: [headshakes in wonderment] Nanoha-chan, sometimes I _love_ the way you think. [phone starts playing a mellow electric-guitar melody; he fishes out a wireless headset and puts it into his ear while checking the phone's display, then presses the headset's button] Yeah? … I see. You think the three of us can handle it? … Mmhm. … Understood.  What's our H-hour? … Hmmm. [glances at the phone's screen] That's...just a bit after sunset, right? … [nod] Sounds good. I'll see you there. [hangs up, then enters a few commands to the phone and nods again before replacing it in his pocket and heading up to the roof]

{cut to rooftop, where Fate is still standing, now watching the sunset}

Ōjirō: [approaching from behind] You know...I've always liked mountain sunsets better.

Fate: The waves are calming.

Ōjirō: [nod] Certainly more calming than canyon winds, most days. You seem to get more colours up in the high country, though - plus the horizon isn't so...flat.

Fate: At least with "flat", you know you're not missing anything behind it.

Ōjirō: [walks up beside her] Maybe - but sometimes those things hidden behind an uneven horizon are what make life worth living.

Fate: [looks upward] Does the sea reflect the sky...or is it the other way around?

Ōjirō: Sometimes I wonder that myself. And some days, the only way to tell for sure is to find out which one threatens to drown you. The sky may be scary as Hell for some of us...but at least it leaves you free.

Fate: [looks back down, sigh] Is there really a difference between the two during a hurricane?

Ōjirō: [gives Fate a sad look, then pulls her into him] I'll never let you drown, Fate. None of us will.

Fate: [leans into him slightly] The result is the same, though, whether you drown or get torn apart by the wind…

Ōjirō: [pets her hair] One of us will always be a safe harbour. Ah, speaking of which...I just talked with Nanoha, and she has a proposition for you.

{skip to ~30min later, sky only starting to darken; pan across a seawall into a rooftop terrarium where Nanoha (in her barrier-jacket), Arf, and Yuuno seem to be waiting for someone - Arf nearly expressionless, Nanoha trying to stay relaxed, and Yuuno looking nervous}

Nanoha: (This is the right place, isn't it?)

Ōjirō: [landing alongside Fate on the ledge behind them, set up in Prophet and Lightning forms respectively, prompting all but Nanoha to turn around] (Yep.)

Arf: (Fate...you know if you keep doing everything _she_ tells you to…)

Fate: (I know, Arf. But, in the end… [brandishes Bard., switching him to scythe form] I'm still her daughter.)

Nanoha: [watching Fate's reflection in the pool before her] (She won't be stopped except by force, and I don't want either of you to have to do that.) [finishes setting RH up]

Arf: ('S just as well - we have a li'l business of our own to take care of.)

Nanoha: [glances sadly at Arf, then nods at Ōjirō] What's between us right now is all about the Jewel Seeds.

RH+BW: |Jewel Seed release.|

Nanoha: ...So this is it, Fate-chan: All or nothing. Whichever of us wins takes the entire set home with her. [turns to Fate] After hearing your story, I realized something: There are only two people who really know Fate Testarossa… [points RH at her] ...and Fate-chan herself isn't one of them. [Fate startles, trying to hide it with only marginal success] Arf-san knows the real you because she's your familiar, and Papa seems to have dug it out somehow despite everything - maybe because of how close he got to Arf-san - but I still haven't really met you...and I want to. I feel like there's so much _story_ to be written between all of us, but it can't even start until we can _all_ be true to ourselves. So, Fate-chan, let's make this our first _and last_ real duel - so that, whoever wins, we can move forward as our real selves. [slight smile] As a family.

[Fate hesitates for a long moment, looking almost nervous, then takes off, Nanoha following her]

Arf: [watching after Nanoha] Damn, can she make a speech sometimes.

Ōjirō: [chuckle] Yer tellin' me. [jumps down from the ledge, approaching within a few feet of Arf] So...we really gonna do this?

Arf: [stoneface] What do _you_ think?

Ōjirō: [long sigh] You and Fate are equally stubborn, in your own ways. [walks over to the shallow pool, placing BW's haft-end in it and leaning her against its side]

Arf: [quirks an eyebrow] Huh?

Ōjirō: [turns toward Arf] If we're really gonna do it, let's make it just _us_ \- no interlopers, no interference, and no magic. Except maybe shields and flight. Yuuno, if either of us looks like we're about to head toward Fate and Nanoha's duel...bind the hell out of us, 'kay?

Yuuno: [startles slightly] Um, alright…

Arf: But… [shifts into a battle stance] Why wouldja have us do it on what're basically _my_ terms?

Ōjirō: Because, aside from those first few minutes, everything between us has _always_ been on your terms, Red. [settles into a ready-stance that looks almost casual] An' I wouldn't have it any other way.

 


	12. Indelible Marks and Unbreakable Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanoha and Arf confront Fate and Ōjirō. Both Precia and the Arthra crew take notice.

{pick up right where ep11 left off, a stiff breeze blowing between Arf and Ōjirō, both staring at the other for a few moments}

Arf: Everything's been on my terms, huh? [pause, followed by cuts to show Ōjirō noticing Arf shifting her feet to attack, which she does by charging in for a heavy punch] Who even does that?!

Ōjirō: [deflects the punch with a firm, sweeping forearm block] You do. [aims a palmthrust toward her stomach, which gets aborted into another upward block as her other fist comes around toward his head] When was the last time you did _anything_ just for yourself, rather than Fate or both of you?

Arf: [eyewidens, skipping a pace backward to avoid a knee aimed at her kidney] That...that's different! She's my master; that makes'r the most-important person in my world automatically! [lunges forward again, this time with a high front kick]

Ōjirō: Really? [leans backward and brings both hands up open, shoving her ankle further upward and sending her flailing for balance, then sweeping her other foot out from under her so that she crashes onto her back] Seems to me like things'd be exactly the same, were yer positions reversed. [steps back a bit]

Arf: [blinks a few times] Well, I uh… [frowns, then moves to flip onto her feet, turning it into a double-footed kick halfway through, which Ōjirō sees coming just in time to realize how much it's going to hurt; he then lands heavily on his back as she lands on her feet, blushing noticeably] ...Mebbe.

{cut to _Arthra_ bridge, Chrono watching over Amy's shoulder as the display shows some of the previous events of Arf  & Ōjirō's match in one window and Nanoha & Fate as coloured airborne streaks in another}

Amy: Looks like the fighting's started…

Chrono: Yeah. Is the battlefield secure?

Amy: I set up a double barrier extending clear into the sky with layered training structures...they can do as much damage to the environment as they want without anybody seeing them. {window displaying Fate & Nanoha shows explosions and impacts on several buildings, follows by what looks like a heated mid-range exchange in open air} I'm a little confused, though...why are those two fighting? {focus on the window showing Ōjirō & Arf} I thought they were really close. And why is it like the sides got scrambled?

Chrono: [rubs chin] I'm not sure. Mishima always did insist that those two were friendlies, but… [shakes head] You're right; having a mage and her familiar on opposite sides is definitely strange. He's usually in contact pretty frequently, though, and we haven't heard from him at all since Nanoha came up with this plan, so maybe something big happened.

Amy: Mm, I hope it wasn't anything too serious. He's seemed so tense lately… [starts keying rapidly] I have to say, though, Chrono: It's not like you to take a gamble this big.

Chrono: It really isn't much of a gamble. Sure, Nanoha ending up with all the Jewel Seeds would be the ideal outcome, but in the end it doesn't really matter who wins either of these battles.

Amy: True...Nanoha's really just buying time for us to get a solid lock on her opponent, so we can trace her path home, right?

Chrono: Exactly. We're counting on you for that, Amy; don't let her get away.

Amy: [enthusiastic] Roger! Though… [sobers with an uncertain expression] Are you sure it's a good idea to keep the details from them? About the Testarossa family, and the accident?

Chrono: [pokerface] ...Ideally, we want Nanoha to win. {focus on the window showing them, segueing through it to the battle itself} For now, I'd rather give her as few distractions as possible. Besides, who _knows_ how Mishima would react if we told him…

[Nanoha gets knocked partway down by an unidentified area spell, righting herself just in time for Fate to knock her through a building toward the water]

Yuuno: [looking up from Arf & Ōjirō to check on them as this happens] Nanoha!

[Flier Fin activates just before Nanoha impacts; she skims the surface for a few moments, then banks upward to make a few unsuccessful attempts to get behind Fate, ending up in the opposite situation]

Bard.: |Photon Lancer!| [Nanoha looks over her shoulder to see the Lancer forming]

Fate: Fire! [one lance misses short; another scores a glancing hit, sending Nanoha careening out of control for a few moments and making the next one miss long; she then turns vertical, dodging the last one a couple of times as it tracks her and finally making it waste itself against a building, then turns on the spot and screams back past Fate before turning to follow her]

RH: |Divine Shooter.|

Nanoha: _Shoot!_ [Fate makes a couple of aerobatic dodges, making one shot explode against a building, then gains some space in front of them and turns to face them]

Bard.: |Scythe Form.| [Fate slashes across the three shots incoming, dissipating them harmlessly]

Nanoha: One more! [fires a single extra shot at Fate, who initially dodges by speeding past it toward her]

{cut to Arf similarly speeding toward Ōjirō, again looking for a big right punch; this time he sways to his right and grabs her wrist with both hands, turning to throw her over his shoulder; she tumbles a few feet, bouncing off of the ground as he hops backward into the air, his usual "support" circle appearing beneath his feet as she flies back toward him at speed}

Ōjirō: [internal monologue] Crap! Shoulda held on. {switch to Ōjirō-PoV shot as Arf throws several alternating punches and knees; he dodges the first couple and then starts blocking the rest with small shields after vector marks start appearing in his vision} Hello? This is interesting… [leans back to dodge a high cross; code appears in his circle as he changes it to a proper Round Shield and turns the lean into a full flip, bringing the shield's edge up into Arf's chin, then undoes the clasp on his cloak and throws it onto the grass behind him]

Arf: [tumbles several yards before righting herself, shaking her head to clear it] ...The hell was _that_??

Ōjirō: [grin] Inventive uses for shields! [charges her with his left fist cocked back; she moves to block it, only to find his left knee impacting her stomach after the fist twitches forward; he then uses it to strike a hammer-blow behind her head as she doubles over, sending her crashing into the ground again]

Arf: [laying still for a moment with a slight groan and watching him land nearby] ...Why? Why is it I can barely lay a finger on ya?

Ōjirō: [glances at BW] It looks like being in Prophet Form allows Black Wind to give me a slight measure of battle precognition, prob'ly 'cause-a her pattern-recognition routines and suchlike. But, even without that...yer _predictable_ , Red. Y'keep usin' the same attacks from the same sides over an' over, you never feint or jab or vary yer timing at all...it's like someone taught ya how ta throw a punch without really teachin' ya how ta _fight_.

Arf: [picking herself up] Not far from the truth, really - the one who trained me an' Fate was much better fer her than me. {flashbacks of the time near the end of her and Fate's training, often showing Rynith looking uncertain or chagrined} She tried, an' she's prob'ly the only reason I'm as good with binds as I am, but she said herself that hand-ta-hand was never somethin' she understood that well.

Ōjirō: Mmm...my apologies, then; it looks like y'might be at a bit of a disadvantage here after all.

Arf: Whatever. I ain't about ta cop out now that we've started. [drops back into her fighting stance] "Inventive uses fer shields"...you always have had kind of a thing fer those, huh?

Ōjirō: [shrug] I _am_ a defensive specialist.

[Arf's eyes narrow as she shifts her weight, looking like she's about to rush him again]

{cut to Nanoha startling as she realizes Fate's about to slash her, quickly setting up a right-handed shield that the energy-blade impacts and tries to puncture; cut back and forth between them rapidly for a moment, then show a sparkle in the distance over Fate's shoulder, which proves to be the lone divine shot that she dodged earlier coming back toward her, startling her as she realizes it's approaching}

Bard.: [Fate holds her free hand up] |Thunder Bullet!|

Fate: Fire! [the bullet shatters Nanoha's shield and blows her through a building, making the shot veer off-course]

Arf: ... _Break!_ {cut back to a slo-mo shot of her shattering a shield of Ōjirō's with a glowing spearhand, his eyes widening in shock as her other hand delivers a punch to his face that sends him tumbling back several yards}

Ōjirō: [rights himself mid-tumble with a small antigravity burst at ground-level, landing on one knee and one hand before slowly standing again] Nnnn...thought we agreed on no magic attacks?

Arf: [shrug] No fair lettin' you use your specialty if I can't use mine.

Ōjirō: Touché. [works his jaw a little, then feels around it with a wince; presses one hand against his temple and the other to his mandible, pushing the two toward each-other to create an audible _pop_ ] Ow! [works his jaw a little more] ...Well, that's better, at least. _Damn_ you pack a mean right, not that that's any big surprise. [Arf smirks slightly] Hmm...so you're a shield-cracker, huh? I think this "opposites attract" thing is gettin' a little outta-hand.

Arf: [blinks, then sniggers loudly, shaking her head] Even in the middle of a knock-down, drag-out fight, yer still a huge smartass.

Ōjirō: [shrugs with a smirk of his own] I can't change the way I think, anymore than you can change your devotion to Fate, or she can change hers to her mother.

Arf: [eyewidens, tears suddenly appearing in them as she shifts like she's about to charge again] Wh...leave her mom outta this! [rushes in to throw another big right without thinking] {cut to Ōjirō's PoV in slo-mo as a vector mark for the punch appears, then back to both of them as he grabs her wrist and pulls her into an embrace with his right arm wrapping around her torso, a midair gravity burst behind her counteracting her momentum; he then tilts his head to the right and closes his eyes, triggering a flashback to ep5 when he made the exact same motion, exposing his neck to her} [gasp, eyewiden] ...You...you did that on purpose...back then.

Ōjirō: [slight nod, soft voice] Mmhm. Just like now.

Arf: But...why? I mean, how'd y'know?

Ōjirō: Remember how I don't consider myself Human? [Arf nods slowly] One of the things I _do_ consider myself is vulpine, so you'd better believe I know a few things about how wolves work - like how ta show beyond any doubt that yer willing t'put yer life in their hands. [Arf smiles and blushes brlightly] I also know that the love of a wolf is one of the greatest and most-enduring honours one can receive...and how badly it affects them to lose their chosen. [Arf lowers her head onto his shoulder, turning it slightly to give his neck a gentle nip, making him twitch ticklishly as he runs fingers through her hair] I wasn't about to inflict that on someone I barely knew.

Arf: [almost whispering] I'm so sorry. I...I guess I just wasn't thinkin'…

Ōjirō: Actually, I think you were _over_ thinking.

Arf: [headtilts, pulling back to look into his eyes] Huh?

Ōjirō: Wolves're intuitive creatures, not intellectual ones like cats. [rests a hand on her upper chest] I think you knew all along - just not _consciously_ \- that you really could trust me still. That's why you still wanted to talk to me rather'n just beating me senseless.

{brief cut to Yuuno watching the pair with a smile}

Arf: [chuckles softly, then pulls him close again] Still, I betcha felt horrible while I was gone - sorry I putcha through all that.

Ōjirō: [headshakes, leaning back a little and lifting a hand to her cheek] Don't even worry about it - just kiss me, ya beautiful beast. [Arf giggles loudly and blushes again, then does so, their eyes closing as both of her hands tilt his face slightly into hers]

{brief cut to Yuuno turning bright red, eyes massively wide}

{cut to the smoke/steam cloud rising from Nanoha's crash into the water, then Fate landing lightly on a rail and peering after her}

{commercial break}

[Fate lets out a decompressing sigh as she watches the smoke and steam drift; she then sees pink reflecting off of clouds below and backflips off the rail just in time to avoid a Divine Buster shot, which rips through the clouds and disintegrates the area where Fate was just perching]

{pan to Nanoha, above the water and panting from exertion}

RH: |Her skills and instincts are more advanced than yours; beating her will be difficult.|

Nanoha: I've got awareness and tactics working just like you and Papa taught me, along with an ace in the hole. [braces herself] I just need to make sure I don't lose my nerve, and I'll be fine… [smiles at RH] Right?

RH: [pause; chime] |Standby; ready!|

{brief cut to Ōjirō and Arf watching the coloured streaks in the sky as Yuuno monitors his display, all seeing Nanoha getting behind Fate again, narrowly missing with several Divine Shots as Fate skims across several buildings, at one point shattering a row of windows in passing}

[the pair pass through a layer of actual clouds, Fate using the lack of visibility to get behind Nanoha again and rapid-fire several Photon Lances at her, then catch up with a brief burst of speed to take a Scythe Slash at her]

Ōjirō: [muttering] Noooo, no, no, no, no - don't let'r getcha inta melée; she'll eat y'alive! [Arf chuckles]

[they both swing and miss several times as they sink down through the clouds again, then each block several of the other's swings before separating, Fate now panting from exertion]

{Fate flashback: Precia distraught, working frantically with some kind of magical apparatus; then Precia sobbing next to a photo of her and Alicia}

Fate: [internal monologue] If I lose here… [slight sigh, eyes closing as she looks downward] I won't be able to help Mother return to how she used to be.

{zoom out to the battle being shown on another magical screen, this one being watched by Precia}

Precia: [looking at a photo of her and Alicia] I know I've kept you waiting for so long, my treasure...but even now, you remain the most-important person in my world.

{flashback to Precia leaving her and Alicia's house, a cat strongly resembling Rynith sitting beside Alicia}

Alicia: Mama...you're working late again today?

Precia: I'm afraid so… [closes the door and hangs her head for a moment]

{scene change: Precia in her work suit, visiting an office with multiple higher-ups behind the desk}

(suit): Dr. Testarossa, the reactor will be tested in ten days.

Precia: [leaning over hands on desk, distressed] Ten days?! It wasn't scheduled for another month; it may not be -

(suit 2): The decision's already been made.

Precia: [looks at suit 2, indignant] You realize that, with an experimental design like this, there's always a chance of meltdown!

(suit 1): [nearly interrupting her, drawing her attention again] The home office is sending extra manpower. As he said, Chief Testarossa, the matter's already been decided. [Precia closes her eyes, resigned but distinctly unhappy]

{scene change to the reactor area, Precia working with a blonde assistant who looks a great deal like an adult Fate/Alicia with glasses and two others across the room, as three other labcoats enter the room}

(new labcoat 1): [gently shoves aside the one working at the console across the room] Alright, I'll be taking over the safety protocols. [starts working at the console himself]

(new labcoat 2): You know what kind of hit confidence in the company will take if this doesn't go off without a hitch.

[Precia and her assistant watch, initially startled, Precia turning grumpy; focus for a moment on the assistant looking sadly back and forth between her and the others]

{scene change: Precia entering their home looking thoroughly worn-out and slightly defeated, then mildly startled as she finds Alicia asleep on the couch before their dinner-table, her plate partially eaten and Precia's wrapped}

[Precia touches her wrapped plate unhappily, then perks as Alicia stirs]

Alicia: [rubs at her eyes, then smiles happily] Mama..?

{scene change: The two of them in bed, in their nightclothes, the cat curled up nearby}

Alicia: Mama, will you always be this busy?

Precia: [pulls Alicia close and pets her hair for a moment] I know I'm always leaving you lonely…but there's a test next week; I should be able to take a little break then.

Alicia: Can we go on a picnic?

Precia: Whatever you like, dear. And once I'm done with this project, we'll take a long vacation - just the two of us.

Alicia: [reaches her left hand up to Precia's cheek] You promise?

Precia: I promise.

{end flashback}

Precia: [slight smirk, looking to one side] The last part wasn't entirely true...but I know you'd have enjoyed the surprise I had planned. [sad scowl]

{cut back to the battle, Fate's and Nanoha's trails "bouncing" off of each-other repeatedly, twining into a helix briefly before separating again}

Fate: [internal monologue] I was selfish then, always causing Mother trouble… [Nanoha parries a couple of slashes; Fate switches Bard. to Glaive Form and charges, getting blocked by a Round Shield] I remember everything about that day as clearly as if it were yesterday, right up to the accident…

{flashback to Alicia standing at their balcony, staring into the distance in steadily-growing concern}

Fate: [voice-over] There was a flash of light from the place where Mother worked. The next thing I knew, I was waking up with Mother looking down at me, in tears. She said that I'd been hurt in the accident, and had been asleep for a long time. [Precia kneels to hug Fate close; Fate briefly looks at Rynith, by Precia's feet]

Precia: I'll take you to your room; rest a while, then we can go on a picnic, to an amusement-park...whatever you like.

Fate: But...aren't you busy with work?

Precia: [headshake] Busy? No; the project's over with. [closes her eyes happily as Fate reaches a hand up to her cheek, then startles as she reaches her own up to cover it and realizes it wasn't the left]

Fate: Mama..?

Precia: [pause] ...Don't worry. Everything's fine, Alicia.

{end flashback}

Fate: [internal monologue] Alicia..? Mother, my name is Fate. [turns and skates by Nanoha, stopping several yards away and shaking her head] I'm not - ...no, it's not important. [looks back toward Nanoha, though not really at her; Nanoha peers back in sudden concern] I need to win...and return to Mother. [scribes a large circle beneath her; multitudes of small ones briefly appear, each generating a yellow sphere; a cubic bind appears around each of Nanoha's wrists, briefly startling her]

{brief cut back to the trio watching}

Yuuno: A Grounding Bind...and it looks like she's...

Arf: You sure about this, Fate..?

Ōjirō: She's good. [adjusts glasses, tilting head down a bit so that glare obscures his eyes] But what you don't know can kill you… [both give him questioning looks]

Fate: Phalanx… [Nanoha's grip on RH tightens; RH glows] ...smash her! [points Bard. forward; all the spheres begin rapid-firing Photon Lances, which eventually start getting reflected into buildings, Nanoha shown from a distance with a Round Shield up that can barely be made out; the spheres then collect above Fate's hand, reforming into what looks like an enormous Lance] Spark… [moves her arm forward, "throwing" the giant Lance] ...End.

[impact on Nanoha's location, clearing everything except them - including buildings in their entireties - out from a large sphere around her]

[Fate lets out a large breath as Bard. switches back to Axe Form, then pants a few times, watching the smoke clear; as it does, Nanoha is shown still standing and intact, thought badly singed]

RH: |Can you move, Master?|

Nanoha: I'm still with you, Raging Heart. [points RH at Fate]

RH: |Cannon Mode.|

Fate: [howls in rage and begins to charge, then startles severely as she gets stopped short, pink rings appearing around extremities] [internal monologue] A bind?! When did she..?!

{another brief cut to the trio}

Ōjirō: [smirks, eyes still obscured] 'Atta girl...finish seeding your battlefield.

Arf: [glances at him, startled] "Seedin'"?!

Ōjirō: [smug grin] Just wait'n see. If Fate's still standing after this…

[multi-layered circles appear around Nanoha and RH as massive amounts of energy gather around her]

Nanoha: [takes hold of RH's trigger as it flips out and moves it to one side] Divine... _Buster!_ [pulls trigger]

Fate: [barely gets a shield up in its way] [internal monologue as she strains to endure the damage being shown] She has to be at her limit now as well. If I can just… [relaxes slightly a few moments later as the Buster ends, then watches her frayed cloak flutter down toward the water with a sigh of relief]

Arf: Well...she's still standin'. [smirks at Ōjirō] What now?

Ōjirō: [smirks back, eyes still obscured] ...Remember what I was sayin' about "seeding her battlefield"? [Arf and Fate both startle as sparkles become visible in the air around Fate & Nanoha, beginning to coalesce around Nanoha, who's taken to a higher altitude and retreated quite a bit]

RH: |Starlight Breaker!| [a huge ring of code encircles the area around them]

Ōjirō: They've been hammerin' away at each-other for quite some time now; that along with those last two attacks have left a _massive_ amount of used mana ambient around them.

Arf: [ponders for a moment, gradually growing confused] Uh, so..?

Ōjirō: [smirks again] Watch.

[Fate throws a succession of five Round Shields out in front of her, half-panicked and half-enraged]

Nanoha: If you wanted to see what it looks like when I go all-out at full power...this is it. We call it...Starlight Breaker! [points RH at Fate again, unleashing the blast which partially deflects around Fate before shattering each of the shields in sequence, blowing her through a building and annihilating most of the surrounding landscape]

Arf: [wide-eyed] That...was scary. But...she didn't really put that much into it..?

Ōjirō: [grins, looking up at Nanoha] Think outside the box a little, Red: What if you figured out a way to recycle ambient spent mana?

Arf: [startles badly] That's...yer _serious_? [headshakes in disbelief as Ōjirō nods] I take it back: That's not scary, it's downright _terrifyin'_.

Ōjirō: [looks at her sidelong] If you think _that's_ terrifying...

Nanoha: [pants hard as RH mode-releases, clearly pushed to her limit, then starts as she sees Fate falling toward the water] Fate-chan! [darts after her, plunging into the water to bring her back up to the surface]

{close-up on Fate coming to, lying on a roughly-horizontal piece of debris, then startling as she sees Nanoha peering down at her worriedly}

Nanoha: Sorry about that...are you okay? [Fate looks off to one side, saying nothing] Can you move? [Fate gets up and hovers away a short distance, depressed]

{brief cut to Precia, having stood up as she watched the battle}

Precia: That's enough, Fate… [closes eyes sadly] I'm done with you. [scribes a large magic circle beneath her feet]

{brief cut to _Arthra_ bridge, alarms beginning to go off}

Amy: High-order magical attack detected - cross-dimensional! Signature matches Precia Testarossa's!

BW: |[chime] Translocation magic detected!|

Ōjirō: [glances back at BW] Target! Destination!

BW: |Analyzing…|

[the sky fills with violet lightning, seeming to strike at random]

Fate: [looks up at the sky in surprise and slight disbelief] Mother..?

BW: |Destination undeterminable - likely transdimensional. Target appears to be Bardiche!|

Nanoha: _Fate-chan!_ [darts toward Fate, but gets blown back as a thunderbolt forms around Fate, shredding her barrier-jacket even further]

Ōjirō: _Get me in there!_ [pulls BW into his hand with a gravitic burst, then takes off like a rocket toward Fate]

Amy: [keying rapidly] Tracing spell origin…

Ōjirō: [long-distance] (I've got this. Get yer people on standby.)

BW: |[chime] Spell decrypted; insertion is now possible!|

Lindy: But…

Ōjirō: [reaching for Fate as he approaches at flank speed] **_You're not taking her without me!_**

{fade to black}

Ōjirō: (I said, I've got this.)

 


	13. Destruction, in the Name of Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ōjirō confronts Precia, then helps clean up some unfinished Takamachi business.

{scene: Undisclosed location in Uminari, same timeframe as the first section of ep11, a grey-haired middle-aged man in a casual suit, leaning against the exterior wall of what appears to be either an old office-building or a warehouse}

(man): [chime from jacket's breast pocket] Mm? [pulls phone out and flips it open, eyes narrowing at the message] ...What in the..?

(text): {close-up} The luck of the Irish certainly wasn't with you when you decided to attack Takamachi-ke. You'll see why soon. [the message is "signed" with an image of a shamrock, a scythe-blade where its stem would normally be]

{scene change: POV shot of unknown person apparently waking up to artificial lighting}

[POV char looks around a bit; the surrounding room's décor suggests that it may be somewhere in the Garden of Time]

{pan out to show that the POV char was Ōjirō}

Ōjirō: [rubs head slightly with right hand] Nngh...I guess I shouldn't expect the landing after hacking my way into a transit spell t'be especially nice, huh?

BW: |That would be somewhat of an unreasonable expectation.|

Ōjirō: [chuckle] Just as much of a smartass as yer mother, I see.

BW [pause, chime] |Standby; ready.|

Ōjirō: [grins, giggles loudly] My thoughts exactly. [stands up, looking around again] Okay, so...where are we?

BW: |Uncertain; however, data from the spell through which we entered appears to contradict itself, suggesting that this structure exists in one of the compressed dimensions that exist in what one might call the "background" of standard reality.|

Ōjirō: [walks slowly toward a door at one end of the room] Compressed dimensions, eh? {brief cut to a diagram of the idea being expressed} Same space, just less _of_ it between each pair of points?

BW: |Exactly. Further analysis of said data suggests the level of compression being quite high.|

Ōjirō: One of the "higher bands", as it was put in a favourite science-fiction series of mine. Even if the concept was a bit different.

BW: |That would be a reasonable way to express it. [Ōjirō opens the door and begins walking through a long hallway, still looking around] The structure appears to be monitored and possibly controlled by a single powerful device.|

Ōjirō: Lifesigns?

BW: [chime] |Three magical signatures detected - two humans, one familiar. Bardiche is present, along with the aforementioned unfamiliar device.|

Ōjirō: That's it, huh? Us, Fate, Red, Bardiche...and Precia Testarossa, and whatever her device is called. [eyes narrow] I like it. [nods slowly, adopting a slight eastern-European accent] I like it very much. [opens a door at the far end of the corridor]

{cut to Arf in the antechamber as in ep6, hands over her ears and flinching at repeated whipcracks from the room beyond the door behind her}

Ōjirō: [enters from the far door, approaching quietly to stand beside Arf, who remains unaware of his presence for the moment as he looks down at her sadly, then starts staring coldly at the door like a statue as the lashes end] ...You know…

Arf: [looks up at him in startlement and near-disbelief] Ya...ya _did_ make it…

Ōjirō: ...I don't think I really believed you.

Arf: [looks down at the floor in disgust] Ya think I'd lie about somethin' like that?

Ōjirō: No...I know you wouldn't. But I don't think I could quite bring myself to believe, beyond any shadow of doubt, that someone Fate calls "Mother" would actually do such things. [looks down slightly as well, lens-glare obscuring his eyes] I didn't want to believe that a mother could be so…

Arf: ...Unforgivable.

Ōjirō: Yes...that word will work, at least until one worse comes along.

Arf: Yeah. [nods, then grows slightly puzzled as the environment darkens] [internal monologue] What the..? [startle, gasp] This is just like… {brief flashback to ep9's rooftop scene, Arf looking confused and then calming him down} [rises partway, tugging at the side of his cloak] Um...he-hey! We're all okay, really...I mean, everything'll _be_ okay...so...y'can calm down..? [unconvincing grin, ears partially lowered]

Ōjirō: [tiny headshake, voice nearly emotionless] Not this time, love. Get behind me.

Arf: [stands fully and grabs his face, near panic] Hey. _Hey!_ Y'said ya wouldn't lose control!

Ōjirō: I said I wouldn't lose control _as long as you were both okay._ But… [almost smiles] I'm still in control. Complete control. [nods behind him, over his shoulder] Now get behind me. [she does so, now staring at him in concern and confusion] Black Wind? [BW chimes] Reaper Form, if you please.

BW: |Warning: Your linker-core's throughput is insufficient to support Reaper Form; and its current instability - |

Ōjirō: [interrupts] - is the _only_ way I’ll be able to support that form as things stand. You know that as well as I do.

BW: [brief pause] |...Of course. Reaper Form confirmed.|

{Form-shift sequence with ominous variants of backdrop and theme: The armour all migrates to his extremities, the cloak turns into more of a cape with a ragged hem, and a V-shaped mask forms over his face with a triple-clawmark pattern up the left side. Black Wind reconfigures to produce a physical scythe-blade and extra handle partway down the haft, along with spikes on the top and bottom}

Arf: [slightly wide-eyed] Whoah. Um...so...why am I standin' behind ya?

Ōjirō: [voice slightly distorted] Two reasons. One: Only in this form am I capable of my greatest offensive feats; and in it, Black Wind's information-gathering capabilities are focussed on pinpointing a single target's weakness for us to exploit. It's the form I take on...when I’ve given up on my opponent. When I wish nothing for them but violence. Pain. Harm. I… [looks down slightly] don’t want you to see my eyes when I get like this. You deserve better.

Arf: [peers at the back of his head for a few moments, tail beginning to wag ever so slightly, then forcibly spins him around and lifts the mask, looking directly into his eyes] Not carin'. [kisses him firmly; he doesn’t respond in any fashion] I love you. We both do. It dun matter _how_ nasty yer feelin' t'ward someone; there will _never_ be a time we dun wanna see yer eyes.

Ōjirō: I still think you deserve better...but regardless. Two: I’m going to get blood on my hands; I’d rather spare you that.

Arf: [shakes head] I’d rather follow ya inta Hell than get inta Heaven without ya. If yer gonna get blood on yer hands, I’ll get it on mine too. Besides, if yer gonna do what I think yer gonna do… [looks down] as mad as Fate might get at me, I want a piece of it.

Ōjirō: [long pause, still peering at her with no expression] ...As you wish. [lowers mask and turns around again] In that case…Two amended: Grab on.

Arf: [wraps her arms around his chest, looking puzzled again] Huh? Why?

Ōjirō: I’m going to blow the doors open, and then I’m going to be moving very fast. Wouldn’t want to leave you behind.

BW: |Gravity Ball. Moondance.|

Arf: [carnivorous grin, ears flattened backward] I love you _so_ much.

{scene cut into the rotunda, showing Fate still strung up with her head down as the double-door bursts open and the Gravity Ball flies across the room, harmlessly impacting the opposite wall; cut to close-up on Arf and Ōjirō as they pass Fate at nearly the same speed as the Ball, gliding slightly off the floor and curving a bit to approach Precia}

[Ōjirō slashes downward with BW, the stroke getting stopped short by a honeycomb-patterned barrier. Precia stares them down for a moment, forming a Photon Bullet; Ōjirō looks down at her hand and both of them dodge to opposite sides, Ōjirō still getting hit but making the spell miss any vital areas]

Ōjirō: Hmph...Light magic? Your logic eludes me. [plants BW's haft-end on the floor in his right hand, his left making a circular gesture toward Precia as Arf throws her hands outward, evoking a small Phalanx]

BW: |Gravitic Sphere.| [the expected half-dome of darkness forms around Precia]

Arf: _Fire!_ [the orbs volley instead of rapid-firing, triggering a large explosion]

{pan across Ōjirō's and Arf's faces, both watching the resulting smoke-cloud intently and angrily until it clears enough to show Precia still standing behind another barrier, though having taken at least some damage}

Precia: [smirking slightly at Arf] I suppose I have to admit that you aren't _entirely_ inept...at least with a competent partner. [glances at Fate, making Arf snarl and Ōjirō narrow his eyes slightly]

Arf: **_Cram it!_** [compresses the Phalanx into a small Spark End, hurling it at Precia, who strains a bit to block it but succeeds]

Precia: Heh...Such temper. [raises her hands to cast another spell, but startles as silver binds form around her wrists]

BW: |Ring Bind. Gravity Bind.| [Precia's hands get yanked downward faster than the rest of her body] |Moondance.| [Ōjirō glides toward Precia fast enough that his motion blurs slightly]

Precia: [smirks, the binds dissipating just as he reaches her, his horizontal slash intercepted by another barrier] You honestly thought that would hold me.

Ōjirō: A duel between Shadows can be an unpredictable thing. Though this isn't exactly a duel. [Arf roars in, fist cocked back]

(device): |Thunder Rage.|

[The pair gets blown backward by the thunderbolts, noticeably singed, Arf impacting the wall hard but getting up soon regardless; Fate, though horribly groggy, looks up with her face vaguely registering shock and worry]

Ōjirō: [dusts self off] You continue to baffle me with your inefficient choices of spells.

Precia: Hmph...what makes you think you're such an expert?

Ōjirō: ...Instinct. [takes the same stance as before with the Gravitic Sphere, only with his left hand upward]

BW: |Black Sun.| [Arf startles at the name, glancing at him in disbelief]

Precia: [prepares to pre-empt his spell as it charges; her eyes widen as her body is suddenly wracked by a huge coughing-fit, blood splattering the floor at her feet] [internal monologue] No...I can't be out of time _now_..!

Ōjirō: [cancels the spell, peering at Precia for a moment] You're at Death's door. Killing you at this point would almost be a mercy. [glances at Arf, who nods slightly in return] ...Almost. [flashes toward her again with a diagonal slash, this time stopping short on his own as he anticipates the barrier coming up to guard him; Arf is then shown airborne, coming down over his right shoulder for a vertical chop with her right hand]

Arf: _Barrier Break!_ [her hand, glowing, rips through the barrier; BW then slashes Precia's shoulder and upper chest near the neck, forcing her to hands and knees, panting]

Ōjirō: [metallic clinks from his boots echo loudly as he steps up beside Precia, placing his scythe-blade across her throat] Precia Testarossa...I claim your life as forfeit.

Precia: Hmph...under what authority, and for what crimes?

Ōjirō: I need no authority to wreak vengeance for crimes such as you were just committing against your daughter.

Precia: Daughter? [smirk] The only daughter I had died years ago; my only crime against her lies in having made her wait so long to see me again.

{brief close-up on Fate as she gasps, staring at Precia}

Arf: [nearly hyperventilates] **_What?!_**

Ōjirō: [moves the blade up to Precia's jaw] Explain yourself.

Precia: Ohh…[dark chuckle] Silly me. You mean the little doll I've let _play_ at being my daughter for four years now, who I spent years of my life researching the means to create, who I went to the trouble of giving all the memories it would take for my daughter to resume the life she was meant to have all along… {flashback showing the powerplant's core overloading, then the entire complex going up in a magical fireball, followed by Alicia and their cat being found dead by rescue workers} [Precia's eyes fall] ...But in the end...artificial life can never be better than "imitation", can it...my little doll?

Fate: [she and Arf both startle as a hidden door to the side opens, revealing the preservation tank holding Alicia] Ali...cia..?

Precia: That's right, Fate: that is who you were meant to be...but the resemblance is only skin-deep. Inside, you're _nothing_ like her. I began realizing it the first time _you_ reached for my cheek, shortly after I first woke _you_ up...do you remember that, Fate? {flashback as she describes it, ending with past-Precia startling} Reaching up to my face with your right hand...when Alicia would always use her left?

[Fate startles at the memory; Arf blinks in confusion]

Ōjirō: [growling slightly] Hmmm…

Precia: You've never smiled as sweetly as she used to. You've never bothered me to make sure that something was _exactly_ how you wanted it. [chuckles fondly] The self-centred little urchin. She always did as she was asked, though…

Arf: [in tears] They're nothin' alike?! What about _that?!_ When's Fate ever so much as _questioned_ somethin' ya told'r ta do?!

Precia: [slight sneer] She has never once brought home what I asked.

Arf: Only 'cause ya kept demandin' the impossible!

Precia: Impossible? Nonsense. She simply...wasn't up to the tasks. I spent more years than I care to count building on my expertise in creating familiars, yet all I have to show is a complete, abject failure for the research and experimentation that I called…"Project Fate". [both Fate's and Arf's eyes widen hugely at the name] It may interest you to know, Fate...that ever since I realized the scope of the project's failure, I've held nothing for you but the utmost loathing.

[Fate goes limp in her bindings, head down so that bangs cover her eyes]

Arf: [glances at Fate] [flat voice] ...Do it. Fate ain't even gonna see; she's totally out of it.

Ōjirō: {shot of him from the chest up as shifts the blade back to Precia's throat} Artificial or otherwise...regardless of how you feel about her...she _is_ your daughter. It's not she who's failed you; it's _you_ who've failed _her_. And such failure shall not be repeated. [rotates hands to one side]

{blood spray covers screen as the cut to commercial break}

{shot of Ōjirō standing over Precia, looking down at her}

Ōjirō: ...Family...is not about who you're born with. It's about who you choose to _die_ with...and Precia Testarossa dies alone.

Arf: [nod] You've said stuff like that b'fore, an' I'll still drink to it.

Ōjirō: ...Nnng! [clutches at his chest in pain]

Arf: [rushes to his side, one arm around his shoulders, gripping both of them] Holy - you okay?! What's wrong?

BW: |Warning: your linker-core is still operating above its current capacity!|

Ōjirō: Fuck! Prophet Form! _Prophet Form!_ [raps BW's butt-spike on the floor repeatedly]

BW: |Prophet Form confirmed.| [shifts back]

Ōjirō: Phew… [pants for a few moments, leaning on Arf, then breathes a sigh of relief and looks at Fate] ...Get her down, wouldja?

Arf: Yeah, sure. [nods and starts doing so]

Ōjirō: [looks at Alicia, then at Precia again] ...Hrmmm.

Arf: [glances over her shoulder] What's up?

[Ōjirō looks to one side, still thoughtful, then creates a distorted Round Shield beneath Precia's body and lifts it up off the ground, carrying her into the room with Alicia; Arf watches while carrying Fate over to the wall, perplexed]

{slight timeskip; Arf is now sitting against the wall with Fate on her lap}

[Ōjirō exits the room holding Alicia, its hidden door shutting behind him, and sits down heavily next to them having dispelled his barrier-jacket and returned BW to standby form]

Arf: ...Why?

Ōjirō: I have...a hunch.

Arf: [quirks an eyebrow but doesn't pursue the topic, instead shifting Fate slightly toward him] Wanna..?

Ōjirō: [grimaces and headshake, looking away] I don't wanna leave her right now, but...I don't think I can face her.

Arf: [slips an arm around his shoulder, now looking at him with concern] But...it was all fer her sake… {close-up on Fate, eyes glossed over} ...right?

Ōjirō: [nod] Of course. But we're still talking about her mother, even if said mother didn't feel the same way…

Fate: [startling both of them as she speaks quietly from below the camera's field of vision] Mother...never paid me any attention. Not once. {pan to her again} Whenever she looked at me, it was always Alicia that she saw - or at least, it was Alicia that she _wanted_ to see. Who knows...maybe I was never meant to be born.

Arf: [hugging her tightly with one arm] Mebbe...but if so, it goes fer me too…

Fate: [shifts halfway into Ōjirō's lap, reaching a hand up to each of their faces, gently turning his toward her] Arf...you've been at my side all along. [glances down at her hand] Along with Bardiche, of course. And Ōjirō, you and Nanoha...even when I fought against you two seriously, you always showed such concern for me. How did you put it again?

Ōjirō: [closes his eyes, pressing her hand into his cheek] I don't remember exactly, but it was something like: "You're not an enemy...just someone who happens t'be on the wrong side-a the battlefield."

Fate: [nods, leaning her head on his chest] Something like that. [Ōjirō hesitantly hugs her in return, both he and Arf leaning their heads against hers for a long moment]

(phone): |Your time has expired.|

Arf: [startles severely, ears standing straight up and tail frizzing out] Okaythatwascreepy! [gradually calms, panting] So...what's it proddin' ya about?

Ōjirō: [looks upward for a moment, thinking] ...Ah, right: I have an… [looks to one side] ...appointment with Nanoha's elder siblings. [looks to Fate with a fond sigh] As much as I dislike the idea of leaving the two of you right now.

Fate: [headshake] It's alright; we can take you back.

{scene change to a street-corner in Uminari}

Ōjirō: [hugs Fate and Arf together] Thanks. I'll be back in a little while; why don't you two go let Hayate and Nanoha know you're alright?

Fate: [nod] Good idea. Don't take too long, alright?

Ōjirō: [chuckles, heading off with a wave] I'll try. Or I'll bring'm back with me.

Arf: [headtilts, watching him leave, then looks to Fate] Yaknow...kind of a weird place ta drop'im off, don'tcha think?

{timeskip, Arf and Fate walking down the mostly-deserted sidewalk}

Arf: [looks over at Fate] ...You okay? That was a lotta crap that got dumped on ya…

Fate: [ponders for a moment] It's...a relief, in a way. I've lost my mother...but, knowing what I know now, I realize that I never really had her to begin with. [sigh] Though...Alicia did…

Arf: [ears droop slightly] Confusin', huh?

Fate: [nod] Especially with the fact that both she and…"I", if you will...are completely different between the two sets of memories.

Arf: [stops Fate with a hand on her shoulder] I dunno if yer really Alicia or not...but I do know that yer _definitely_ Fate. [gently pulls Fate's head into her cleavage] An' that's all that's important t'me.

Fate: [nods, returning the hug after a moment] Nanoha was right, though…

Arf: [headtilt] Hm? 'Bout what?

Fate: You and Ōjirō, and maybe Nanoha and Hayate...you'll have to show me just who Fate Testarossa really _is_.

Arf: [smiles, slightly tearful] I think we'll manage.

{scene change to just outside the building from the beginning of the ep}

Kyōya: [crouched behind the treeline with Ōjirō and Miyuki] Are we ready?

Ōjirō: As ready as we're going to be, I think. [chuckle] Would that life could be all sweet songs forever, ne? [Miyuki nods, giggling softly]

Kyōya: [blink] ...Heh. Even at a time like this, you find a way to joke around?

Ōjirō: [amused shrug] It's part of my nature. If I ever turn completely serious for any length of time, something's probably wrong.

Kyōya: Mm. [nod] Well, let's get started. Vanish. [the three separate, disappearing into the shadows]

{slight timeskip; a guard, on patrol, heads into the trees and suddenly finds himself hanging in the air by his throat until he loses consciousness. Two shadows then approach the nearest door, one of them opening it after a few moments so they can enter, shortly followed by a third}

{cut inside: Ōjirō and Miyuki are seen waiting near the beginning of a corridor from what looks like a large storage-area; Miyuki pauses before a corner and holds up a hand to halt Ōjirō, then closes her eyes; an X-ray/thermal-vision sort of shot shows another guard around the corner. She holds up one finger and points around the corner; Ōjirō nods, taking a step to the side, then blurs as he flashes toward the guard, who then collapses silently, his throat cut. Kyōya soon joins them and they rearrange themselves, Ōjirō taking a rearguard position behind the siblings. After a few moments, they come to a stairwell; after a group nod, the siblings speed up the stairs while Ōjirō remains, blades drawn and looking constantly to either side}

{upstairs, the siblings separate, heading opposite directions down the corridor at the top of the stairwell. Miyuki drops to a crouch as she hears another guard approaching; a kunai is shown in flight, then embedding itself in the guard's skull; she dashes past him as he crumples}

{back downstairs, more guards pound into the building through the back entrance; Ōjirō flattens himself to the wall just past a corner, then hamstrings one with his katana that charges past him, leaving the guard howling in pain on the floor as he backs into what looks to be a large storage-area}

{cut to the side opposite where they entered, showing a silver-haired young man carrying what looks like a large package, much longer than it is wide}

(youth): [headtilts at the guard's screams] Looks like it's started...hehehe. [climbs an exterior staircase to a 2nd-floor door]

{Ōjirō crouches near the doorway, off slightly to one side; the first guard to enter gets a wakizashi slash across the stomach, the second a katana across the side as he tries to step around his falling comrade. Ōjirō then makes an aided leap backward over a stack of pallets, hunkering down behind it and looking over his shoulder at the guards trying to enter}

{Kyōya is briefly shown creeping down his hallway, silently opening each door he comes across and poking his head into the room, then closing it again and moving on}

{Miyuki is shown looking into a room, then crouching as she closes the door and an exterior one a little ways down the hall opens}

(youth): [steps in the door with a grin, then pulls the string on his "package", revealing it to be a huge sword] Finally...Slicer gets to test his skill against a genuine Mikami-ryū warrior!

{cut back to Fate and Arf}

Arf: [stops, arms crossed} Hey, Fate? Y'ever get a feelin' like…

Fate: [looks to Arf] ...Like someone you know was in danger?

[both look at each-other for a moment, then they duck into a nearby alley and Arf conjures a display showing Ōjirō pinned down behind the stack of pallets by a veritable hail of pistol fire; after another shared look, they bolt down the alleyway, roughly the way they came]

{cut back to Miyuki as Slicer draws his blade, cutting a long, curved gash in the wall across from his hand just after Miyuki bounds off of it toward him, then blocks a strike from her}

Slicer: [grin] You live up to your reputation..! [Miyuki's eyes narrow]

{cut back to Ōjirō, glaring over his shoulder}

Ōjirō: [growl] [internal monologue] If only I could get away with a little gravitic magic...but it'd be too obvious… [A guard at the back of the pack suddenly screams in terror, then pain; Ōjirō blinks in confusion, chancing a longer look over his shoulder]

[the guards at the front turn around, training their weapons at something in the hallway]

Ōjirō: [stands] **_Oi!_** [dives back behind his cover as they turn back toward him and shoot a few times, then yelp in surprise and are heard hitting the floor; Ōjirō looks over his shoulder again, then stands with a grin, seeing Fate flicking blood off of Bard. alongside Arf in wolf form] So _you're_ what terrified the poor guy at the back.

Arf: [grins back] (I gotta remember how bad I can scare people around here!)

Ōjirō: [dashing past them] C'mon - I got a feelin' I wasn't the only one havin' trouble!

{shot of the trio running up the stairs}

Fate: Just what's going on here?

Ōjirō: Somewhere in this building...is the person who killed their and Nanoha's parents. [Fate pauses in uncertainty, then Ōjirō and Arf a moment later, looking back at her] ...I know, Fate. Pretty rich coming fr - [blinks as Fate wordlessly charges past them, then shrugs at Arf] 'Kay then. [they follow close behind her]

{cut to Kyōya, about to open another door}

[the door splinters before the end of a sharpened tonfa, which scratches Kyōya's cheek before he manages to leap back]

(older man): Well, well...Takamachi, I presume. It seems a "lovely to meet you" would be in order. [grin]  How did you manage to find me?

Kyōya: [settles into a fighting stance] I have an interesting family…"Crazy Bomber" Zaffa.

Zaffa: You certainly do! [lunges]

{cut back to Miyuki, her blades locked against Slicer's, the duel having moved into what looks like a workroom with several office-style desks}

Slicer: [manic grin] _Yes!_ This is the most fun I've had in _ages_! [swings his sword again as Miyuki tries to disengage, the blade passing through a desk and forcing her to change direction, bouncing off of a wall] Now I have you! [swings again in another direction, causing Miyuki to widen eyes in concern]

[metallic clang as the blade gets blocked by Bard.]

Slicer: [peers at Fate, smirking] Well hello there, little girl...what're you doing here?

Fate: Members of a family...protect each-other. [glances at Miyuki meaningfully]

Slicer: Hah! If you say so! But that poleaxe you've got there is bigger than you are...What makes you think you can wield it?

Fate: He's served me well for some time now.

Slicer: [swings again as Miyuki starts to retreat] Where d'you think _you're_ going, Mikami girl?!

Fate: [interposes herself, pushing the blade away with Bard.'s haft] She goes where she needs to be. I am your opponent now.

Slicer: _The hell you are!_ [phases into the nearest wall]

Fate: {Bardiche.)

Bard.: (Yes sir!)

Fate: [watches Miyuki closely for a moment, Bard. drawn back in a striking position, until Slicer's head reappears from the wall in front of Miyuki] (Now!)

Bard. (Flash Move!) [Fate flashes toward Slicer]

{cut back to Kyōya, narrowly dodging several strikes from Zaffa's tonfa, then leaping back a few feet}

Zaffa: What's the matter?! I thought you were better than this! [moves his tonfa to block a thrown wire, which wraps around it]

Ōjirō: [offscreen] So _you're_ the unlucky one, eh?

Zaffa: [peers at Ōjirō] Wait... _you_ were the one who sent that message?

Kyōya: [slight smirk] As I said, I have an interesting family.

Ōjirō: [snorts as Arf sits down next to him] How many Japanese people would use the phrase "luck of the Irish", do you think?

Zaffa: Hmm...heh. Not very many, you're right.

Ōjirō: [points his wakizashi at Zaffa] Takamachi Momoko and Shirō - or _Fuwa_ Shirō, if you prefer - will be your last victims, "Snatch Artist".

Zaffa: [smirk] Ohhhhh? And what makes you think any of you can stop me?

Ōjirō: Simple: We're Takamachi-ke. Anytime you get more than two of us together… [a thrown kunai passes over his shoulder, drawing a howl of pain as it sticks into Zaffa's wrist]

Kyōya: ...We're invincible. [A shuriken suddenly appears in Zaffa's throat, making him collapse]

{begin extended end credits, overlaid on the remaining scenes}

Kyōya: [moves to stand with Miyuki and Ōjirō] We protect our own.

Miyuki: And those we can't protect...

Ōjirō: [nod] ...We avenge.

{fade to black}

{fade back into the Garden rotunda, Ōjirō alone in Precia's "throne", absently tapping her device against the chair's arm}

Ōjirō: [peers at the device] (...Hrrmm. Will you talk to me?)

(device): (As you are willing to address me directly, I see no reason not to.)

Ōjirō: [smiles] (Very generous of you, considering that I killed your wielder.)

(device): (As you pointed out, doing so was something approaching a mercy under the circumstances.)

Ōjirō: (Mmm. ...I'm gonna have a _lot_ of questions, and a lot of favours to ask of you...but you may like the end result. What should I call you?)

(device): (My name is Farsight.)

{cut to Ōjirō walking into the semi-secret room where Alicia and Precia are kept, Fate peering at Alicia with a hand on the tank's clear surface}

Ōjirō: I'm surprised you wanna see them again so soon.

Fate: I'm still not sure about Mother, but… [headshake] I _needed_ to see Alicia. She's...my heritage, you might say; I need to get to know her every way I can.

Ōjirō: [looks at Alicia as well with a sigh] I suppose so. Not a bad way of looking at it, actually… [headtilt] ...Hey.

Fate: [glances at him] Hm?

Ōjirō: [gestures to the cylinder's side] Stand over there for a moment, would you? [Fate does so, facing him with a look of puzzlement; he looks back and forth between the two a few times] Hunh...Fate?

Fate: [headtilt] Yes?

Ōjirō: How old was Alicia when she died?

Fate: [blinks and starts to answer, then looks to Alicia in shock] ...That's...not possible! [turns to the tank and brings up its display, rapidly entering commands]

[Ōjirō moves to peer over her shoulder; both stare at the display for a few moments, then give each-other a wide-eyed look]

{cut to Hayate's living-room with her, Nanoha, and Arf on the couch with Yuuno perched on the arm next to Arf as the front door opens}

Ōjirō: [offscreen] We're back! [all three look in their direction, eyes widening slightly]

Nanoha: Ooh?

Hayate: Wow, Fate-chan - lookit you! {pan to Fate, positively beaming} I dun think I've ever _seen_ y'so happy!

Arf: _You?_ I don't think _I've_ ever seen'r so happy!

Fate: [slight giggle] I'm not sure I've ever _been_ this happy.

Nanoha: [grin] So what happened?

[Ōjirō, behind Fate, adjusts his glasses with a chuckle]

Fate: It turns out… [both of them step to one side] ...that I have a sister.

[mass gasp of delight from the couch; Alicia waves lightly with a bright smile]

{cut to time-lapse of Midori-ya façade being repaired}

{fade into shot of Ōjirō, Arf (in human form), Fate, Alicia, Shinobu, Kyōya, Miyuki, Nanoha, and Hayate (with Yuuno on her shoulder) all looking at the façade}

Kyōya: I still can hardly believe Hayate-chan paid for all this.

Ōjirō: A creature of boundless generosity, is our Hayate-chan. [chuckle]

Hayate: Anything for my Nanoha-chan. [takes Nanoha's hand, drawing a blush from her along with looks of mild discomfort from Kyōya and Miyuki]

Ōjirō: [looks over at Hayate] Are you sure you're ready for this, though, Hayate-chan?

Hayate: [giggle] You kiddin', Ōji-san? I think I was _born_ ready f'this!

{shot of Arf serving and chatting amiably with a pair of customers in a booth}

(customer): This is amazing! I don't wanna say anything, but the new cook might be better than Shirō-san!

Arf: [giggle] She's somethin' else, I'll tell ya. An' she _loves_ cookin'.

(customer): Really? Who is she?

Arf: Mmm, let's just say… {shot of Hayate in the kitchen, happily stirring a pot} ...she's family.

{shot of Ōjirō at the bar, pouring a few liquids into a glass and experimentally tasting the result}

{shot of Kyōya and Shinobu doing dishes side-by-side}

{shot of Miyuki tickling Yuuno's stomach, both of them giggling helplessly}

Ōjirō: [offscreen] Nanoha!

{cut to Nanoha, putting the finishing touches on her hair in the bathroom}

Nanoha: [looks offscreen] Be right there!

{shot of the three of them getting into Ōjirō's car outside of Hayate's house}

{shot of Alisa and Suzuka on their way into the school building}

Nanoha: [runs up behind them, putting a hand on each of their shoulders] 'Morning~!

Suzuka: Ah, Nanoha-chan! Good-morning!

Ōjirō: [walking up behind Nanoha] Good-morning, ladies.

Alisa: 'Mornin', Mishima-sensei! [blink] Ooh, hey, that stupidity around you'n Nanoha finally blow over?

Ōjirō: [shrug] Mostly. I'm still on furlough until the end of summer vacation, but they haven't fired me nor banned me from the premises, so I think it's just to make sure nobody thinks they're soft on such things.

Suzuka: So you'll still be joining us every so often?

Ōjirō: [nod] Yeah. Though Akako-san's got some family business to take care of soon, and Nanoha-chan will be coming along to help; we'll be gone until right around the beginning of summer. I think I'll just go on sabbatical until the beginning of the next school-year, though, and let Tominaga-sensei handle things until then; she can use the work anyway. [wink] And there's a big change coming at the end of the break.

Alisa: Ooh?! What kind?

Ōjirō: [grin] Spoilers~♪!

Suzuka: [giggle] Looks like you'll just have to wait with the rest of us, Alisa-chan!

Alisa: [comical sulk] Meanie. [everyone giggles loudly]

{pan across the class in session, Ōjirō in a chair in one front corner, legs crossed as he watches Tominaga}

{cut to _Arthra_ bridge}

Lindy: [long pull from teacup] Ah~! [keys a short command, bringing up a commlink with Ōjirō, Nanoha, Yuuno, Fate, and Arf] If you bunch aren't up here in five minutes, we're leaving without you!

Ōjirō: ([chortle] Okay, _mom_!) [loud mental giggles from Nanoha and Arf and a small one from Fate; Yuuno startles slightly]

Chrono: _Hey!_ [Amy snorts in amusement]

{cut to seaside area where Nanoha and Fate parted in the movie, everyone arrayed around Nanoha as Hayate holds both of her hands}

Hayate: So y'just gonna leave me all alone again for a li'l while, huh?

Fate: Actually…

Alicia: [gently shoulders her way to the front of the group, next to Nanoha] ...Not _all_ alone!

Fate: [nod] Alicia's too fragile right now to travel the distance we need to, so she'll be staying with you.

Hayate: Ooooh...so 'stead-a bein' alone, I gotta babysit, izzat it? [Alicia and Fate both turn bright red, Alicia's eyes wide in embarrassment; Hayate giggles loudly] I'm kiddin', Alicia-chan! [sigh] I'ma miss ya, Nanoha-chan.

Nanoha: [blushing slightly] You too, Hayate-chan. [leans down to give Hayate a parting kiss, making Alicia look off to one side and Fate up at Ōjirō and Arf, Alicia still bright red but Fate only mildly so]

{slight timeskip, everyone preparing to transport up to the _Arthra_ }

Ōjirō: Take care, you two! We'll be in touch as much as possible!

Nanoha: We'll start trading video-letters, right?

Hayate: 'Course!

(phone): |Datapod recovered.|

[Everyone stares balefully at Ōjirō's pocket for a long moment]

Arf: ...Aw, _hell_ no.

Ōjirō: [looks around] Ehhh...one sec. [steps away a little ways, then pulls the phone out and opens it, tapping the screen a couple of times] ...Hunh.

(text): A friendly word of advice: Associating yourself with Ms. Yagami will only bring you sorrow in the long run.

[Ōjirō taps the "Reply" button and starts typing]

(reply): The warning is appreciated, but one doesn't simply abandon family.

{cut to a berth on the _Arthra_ , Fate sitting between Arf and Ōjirō, leaning on Arf with her eyes closed}

Ōjirō: I still can't believe she'd been alive all that time.

Arf: Yeah. [suspicious and confused look] How could that even _happen_?

Fate: The only possibility I can come up with is that she wasn't actually quite dead when Mother got her into the preservation-tank.

Ōjirō: Hmm...big difference between "mostly dead" an' " _all_ dead", eh?

Fate: [nod] Something like that. Exactly how it would help her survive, I'm not sure, but…

Ōjirō: [glances to one side slyly, fingering Farsight in his pocket] Maybe we'll be able t'figure that one out eventually. Though...maybe no longer havin' t'fight a losing battle against rapid deterioration meant her body could actually start repairin' itself?

Fate: That would make sense...

[Nanoha and Yuuno enter and sit down opposite them]

Yuuno: I'm sort of glad to be rid of those things, to be honest.

Nanoha: [nod] Me too. [looks at Fate] Even if they did bring us some amazing things. [Fate, Arf, and Yuuno all blush lightly, Arf scratching at her cheek; Nanoha leans forward, hands on her knees] I'm really looking forward to this, you know?

Ōjirō: [grins and nods] Tell me about it! An' here I thought Japan was the furthest I'd _ever_ be from home!

Nanoha: [giggle] Surprise~!

Ōjirō: [nods again] Seriously! [everyone laughs lightly]

Lindy: [enters and sits next to Ōjirō] You all seem to be in high spirits. ^^

Yuuno: Heh...why shouldn't we be? For the first time in...well, _years_ , for some of us...none of us has anything to worry about!

Arf: [nod] Got that right, Rat-boy…

[Yuuno starts an angry retort, but gets pre-empted by Lindy]

Lindy: So, Fate, I have a proposition for you…

Fate: [headtilt] A proposition?

Lindy: [nod] Everyday things on Mid will be a bit difficult for you without a legal guardian of some kind - and while Ōjirō could fill that role for you, things would go a lot smoother with a Mid-childan citizen in it...so I thought I'd offer.

Ōjirō: [raises eyebrows, looking at Nanoha] Wow...an' here we thought Hayate was the only person we know with that kinda generosity. [Nanoha giggles]

Fate: [looks up at Ōjirō] What do you think?

Ōjirō: I think it's a great idea. After all… [looks upward, blushing slightly] Under the circumstances, having it be me might be a little...suspicious. Besides, it'll be kinda nice havin' that much more excuse to hang out with you. [wink] ...Mom.

Lindy: [covers her mouth, eyes wide in massive embarrassment] I-I-I hadn't even thought about that part..!

Ōjirō: [grins, gently shaking Lindy's shoulder] Don't worry about it. Believe me, I'm already used to weird family arrangements.

Lindy: [stands up, bright red in the face] Er, alright. I'll just, erm...go start the paperwork for it. [exits a bit awkwardly]

Nanoha: [still giggling slightly from the scene] So, Fate-chan..? [Fate blinks and looks at her] Have you decided how your story starts?

Fate: Isn't it obvious?

Nanoha: [headtilt] Hoeh?

Fate: ^^ Every story begins with a name.

{cut to a PoV shot of a dark SAB office, one gloved hand visible with a finger idly tapping on the desk before a magical display when a new window pops up}

(text) The warning is appreciated, but one doesn't simply abandon family.

(PoV char): [older male, English accent] [sigh] Dear me…

{cut to _Arthra_ bridge, Lindy in her captain's chair, poring worriedly over something on her personal display}

{cut to Lindy's PoV, showing the photo Ōjirō sent her of the book on Hayate's desk; pan into the photo to show the real thing for a few moments before fading to black}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the hell out of this, because it really was a joy to write. And you would not believe how STOKED I am for the next series! Actually, I'ma prove next week just how stoked I am...


	14. New Series Teaser Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little Holy-Day prezzie for y'all: A trailer for the next series! >:3

[low drumbeat]

Signum: [voice-over with still image of her] When the land beneath the Night Sky can no longer be seen, Cloud Knights gather to vanguard a Storm.

[shot of Chrono enraged at Lindy, who looks shocked and dismayed]

Chrono: How could you keep _this_ from me?!

[low drumbeat]

Zafira: [voice-over with still image of him] In bringing this cleansing storm, these Cloud Knights stand in eternal union.

[shot of a shocked Hayate, holding the hands of an apologetic-looking Nanoha]

Hayate: Why'dja never _say_ anything??

[low drumbeat]

Vita: [voice-over with still image of her] As long as the Night Sky exists, so will its guardian Clouds…

[“innerspace” shot of the Will standing before Hayate’s wheelchair]

Will of BoD: Sleep now...and your dream will forever have all the things that you wanted.

[shot of Hayate looking half-asleep but thoughtful]

[low drumbeat]

Shamal: [voice-over with still image of her] ...Along with the Black Wind that blows their Storm in, sweeping before it all that lies corrupt or stagnant…

[shot of Nanoha, airborne and almost frantic, pointing RH at the Will]

Nanoha: If you were totally out of hope, you wouldn't have any more tears to cry! [close-up on Will of BoD, eyes widening slightly]

[low drumbeat]

Ōjirō: [voice-over with still image of him] ...And with the Thunder who calls the Storm home. Amid this Storm... [low drumbeat] ...The Mistress of the Night Sky... [low drumbeat]

[fade to black briefly, then cut to wide-angle shot of the sky around Nanoha and the Will filling with violet lightning]

Nanoha: [wide-eyed] ...That...can't be…

[low drumbeat]

[title plate - Magical Clan History: Lyrical Allemande (魔法氏 記: リリカル アルマンド)]


End file.
